DCAU: Justice League Continues: Part 1point5
by Jupitus Garth
Summary: An interlude full of short stories that follow either seldom used, or unused characters in the DCAU/Timmverse (including one OC). This series of shorts is a follow on from my first Justice League story but is not the full sequel. It does, however, set up plot points for a sequel. Kyle Rayner GL, Arrowette, Garth Aqualad and Cassie Wondergirl.
1. JLC:P1point5:Ep01:Ch01

**A/N**

 **This is a partial sequel to Justice League Continues: Part 1. Initially, I was going to write a series of one-shots that went through brief snapshots focused on specific characters, but I couldn't do what I wanted in a single chapter, so instead they will be short stories that last around 4 chapters. The next full story "Part 2" will be a proper story. This is just an interlude to set up some characters I want to introduce.**

 **This first "Episode" is an OC character. Initially, I was going to restrict OC's to tertiary and support roles, such as Doctor Pauline Lester and Delina Gibson in the first story who were old made up friends of Emil Hamilton. (even though Pauline's role in that grew beyond what I had initially intended.)**

 **I hope people enjoy reading a Justice League story "episode" that pretty much features no one at all from the DCU or DCAU. Don't worry, the rest of the Episodes in this story will feature DC characters, but they will be ones seldom or not used at all in the DCAU.**

 **Finally, I don't own anything in the DC or DCAU. This is written for the love of the universe.**

* * *

 **Episode 01**

 **Wings Above, Alien World Below**

 **Chapter One**

 **Quebec, Canada**

 **21:54 – Eastern Daylight Time**

 **Summer, Mid 2004 – Mere Hours After the End of the Thanagarian Invasion.**

The small spaceship descended out of the thick cloud covered sky and lowered itself into a clearing, deep within the forest. There was nothing but wilderness for miles around with no sign of civilisation. It was the perfect place for one to disappear, for one to live in peace without being discovered or disturbed.

A hatch opened and two winged figures stepped out. One of them was a female and was much shorter than the taller, far older male. The two moved away from the ship towards the trees, the male keeping his head high while the shorter female stared down at the floor.

"This is the way it has to be," he told her, his voice cracking slightly as they stepped into the trees.

The two of them stopped. He turned and gripped her by the shoulders. She did not raise her head and he knew why. He did not want to do this to her, but he felt that it was the only way.

"I don't understand?" she questioned, finally raising her head just high enough so she could look him in the eyes for what could well be the last time.

Neither of them was speaking any language of Earth. Instead, they were speaking in their native language, the prime language of Thanagar.

"I smuggled you away after the Gordanians destroyed our colony. Your mother-" He trailed off, clenching his jaw tightly. After a moment he continued, "She made me promise to take you along, to save you and I did that and I am still saving you right now." He sighed. "I know I should be angry that we failed our mission here on this world, but I'm not. I'm thankful in fact."

"Why is it good we failed?" she questioned in confusion.

"My daughter," he said holding back his tears. "We were going to destroy this world so that we could save our own. These people are not involved in our war with the Gordanians, but to save ourselves we tried to annihilate them. It was wrong. We have become our own enemy." He closed his eyes tightly. "And I must save you from what is now sure to follow. I'm sorry, but now we must part ways."

"Why can't I go with you?" she practically demanded.

He released her shoulders and turned away. "Because we are unlikely to survive the upcoming battle," he told her honestly. "I promised your mother that I would keep you safe and this is the only way I know how."

"Why can't you stay with me?" she demanded.

"I am sworn to my duty. I have to go with my brothers and sisters. But you. You can survive here, on this easily forgotten world."

"I don't want you to leave me," she cried out.

He unsheathed his Nth metal axe and offered it to her, handle-first. "Take my weapon. It has been in our family for generations. It will be your lifeline here on this world. It will be your closest ally and your most useful tool."

She gripped the handle, tears running down her face. "I want to go with you."

"No. You need to survive," he said hugging her close. "Remember what the Absorbascon taught you?" he asked as he released her.

She nodded.

"What was it?" he asked her wanting confirmation.

"A few of the languages of this world and some of their cultural habits and some of the flora and fauna," she said, reciting the knowledge the device had implanted into her mind.

"This knowledge may save you if you come into contact with the locals. This particular nation primarily uses the Earth languages of English and French, which I was sure you knew before we arrived."

"Did you know this would happen?" she asked him, nigh on demanding to know. "Did you know we would fail?"

"I had hoped," he said sadly. "Because if we had been successful, then we would be no better than the Gordanians. We would be monsters like them and we would not be worthy of survival."

"But doesn't our failure mean we'll lose?"

He didn't answer as he turned back and began to move towards the small ship.

"Father!" she cried, moving after him.

He paused and looked around at her. "Do not come any closer," he warned. "Your place is here now."

"I don't want you to go. I don't want to be left alone!"

"To come with me is to die, Zari," he said, turning back around to face her. "I promised your mother and I will keep it. Both I and my comrades risked a lot by hiding you aboard the ship. They have all lost family, all lost those closest to them. I won't let you come with us to die. I have lost one child already, I will not have you die too. You will stay here where it is safe."

"Why do you have to go?" she demanded. "Stay with me, please!"

"I cannot. Be strong my daughter and live."

Zari Tarin watched as her father stepped back up into the ship and closed the hatch behind him. She could barely see the ship as it took off through her tears.

The craft hovered there for a few moments before it shot upwards into space to join the cruisers in orbit, leaving her all alone.

Zari wondered if she would see him again. She wondered if she would see any of her kind again. She didn't know. What she did know was that she had to survive on an alien world, with only the clothes and basic armour on her back and her families axe.

Zari didn't know if she could do it. She had been trained from a very young age how to survive. Now, she would have to use those skills just to stay alive.

She pulled the axe close to her chest and fell to her knees. She didn't want to do this. She _couldn't_ do this. She was only fourteen years of age. She just wanted to go home to her mother, not be alone on this alien world.

But that would never happen. Her mother was dead and her home colony world destroyed by the Gordanians. Everything she knew, cared about and loved had been destroyed.

She curled up in the dirt and cried. Her sobs echoed through the trees and she didn't care. As far as she was concerned everything was over and there was no point in anything.

* * *

 **Morning**

 **Autumn, Late 2004**

It had been the worst time of her life. To be alone, to have no one to talk to, to have nothing.

Her daily life was wake up, hunt, eat and maybe cut down another tree with her Nth metal axe.

She used the wood to do two things. First was for the fire and the second was the construction of the shelter that she desperately needed.

Luckily, she had found the perfect spot, where three quite large trees sat quite close together. Their thick branches intersected one another, meaning she could construct something quite sturdy.

Survival and building shelter was one of the things that every Thanagarian was taught at a young age. Whether or not one was good at it was another matter. She herself wasn't the greatest, but her mother had made sure she had the knowledge. She had also made sure that her younger brother was taught as well, but the Gordanians had made sure that he would never get to use it.

And because of them, she was here all alone, lost on a strange world that was not her own that were ruled by people that probably hated her kind.

So she stayed away. Luckily there was nothing for miles and miles except for trees and more trees. In some ways, she liked the fact that there was no one around. She suspected that they might react violently if they knew there was a Thanagarian here on Earth living in the forest.

Right at that moment, she was hammering a wooden stake through a larger piece of roughly cut wood into the tree using the back of her axe. She had almost completed the base of the tree home, which was roughly six by six metres. Not exactly big, but it only needed to be large enough for her to sleep on comfortably and without the risk of falling out of the trees.

With the final plank in place, the "floor" was complete. Next, she would make some supports to put the roof on, which she was looking forward to having. It would no doubt offer more cover than the leaves, which some of the trees were currently shedding in preparation for what she assumed was winter.

From where she was, she could see the tall, darker cone-shaped trees, which seemed unaffected by the colder weather. She assumed that they were some kind of evergreen, or perhaps they simply lost their coverings later in the year. She supposed she would find out.

She grabbed the thinner pieces of wood and slotted them into the rough holes she had knocked into the base of the timber she was using as flooring. She would build up all the sides except one, which would be the entrance and exit. As she slept towards the rear, she knew she shouldn't get too much weather on her, but she also knew that winter could be a very difficult time of year for her to get through and it was coming fast.

Her construction was interrupted by a strange roaring sound on the wind. It was deep and was clearly from a large animal.

Knowing that having large predators in the immediate area was bad news, she decided it was prudent to investigate.

With axe firmly in her grip, she flew out over the trees and headed in the direction that the sound had come from. It didn't take long to find the source.

A large brown creature was using its claws to rip at a tree, perhaps marking its territory and it was far too close to the area she was calling home.

She had two options: Scare it away or kill it. Judging by its size, she doubted it would be easily scared away.

"Bear," she suddenly said, remembering some of the information the Absorbascon had given her about this region before they had landed. And not just any, it was a grizzly bear, which if she recalled was a very dangerous animal.

Zari circled overhead, studying the bear intently. It sat by the tree it had just scratched up and just lay there. She was somewhat intrigued to see what it would do.

After a few minutes of laying there, the bear got back up and continued on its way, heading towards her home. The last thing she wanted was for it to scratch up the trees she was building her shelter on and cause them to get an infection or something else that might kill or damage them, so she decided it was time to act.

She waited until she could get a good angle on the bear and swooped down, hoping that she could scare it off. She failed.

The bear reared onto its hind legs and began to roar as she swooped down a second time. The creature definitely wasn't going to yield and move off easily. She doubted there was much in the forest that proved much of a threat to it, as such it wouldn't be easily intimidated.

After failing to even remotely get to bear to even change direction, Zari knew that she would have to attack. Hopefully it would get the message and leave, otherwise, she would have to kill it.

Zari landed several meters in front of the bear, her axe raised threateningly. The bear roared, rearing up onto its hind legs once more, then put its front paws back down heavily onto the dirt with a heavy thud.

Just as she expected it to, the bear charged forward, rushing at her with surprising speed. She flew upwards, drawing her right leg back, before kicking it hard in the face. The bear stumbled and crashed into a tree, causing its branches to shake violently.

The animal quickly recovered and turned, looking up at her. It roared again, pushing itself back up onto its hind legs menacingly.

With it back on all-fours, it began to circle beneath her, waiting for her to come back down. She hovered there, watching it closely, waiting for her chance to attack.

When it did, she dived down, her axe raised. She used the flat side of it, to strike the bear hard on the side of the face. It roared and swiped at her with a sharp claw, missing her leg by mere centimetres.

Knowing that she couldn't risk getting injured, she decided that she couldn't play any more games. The bear had to die and it had to die quickly.

Zari spun around and dived back towards the bear. It reared up on its hind legs and she then began to flap her wings, rising clear over it, before swinging back around before the bear could land its front paws and turn around itself.

With a hefty swing, she brought the axe down, striking the back of the bear's neck. Its whole body went limp and it collapsed to the ground. It was dead.

She landed several paces from it and stood there silently, listening for any sign that it was still alive. Judging by the blood coming from where she had clearly severed its spine, she believed that it most probably was indeed dead.

The young Thanagarian approached the animal, axe still held tightly in her grip.

While she had dealt with the immediate problem, there was not the issue of the dead bear attracting more predators, perhaps more bears to the area.

The solution while simple would be difficult. She would get as much meat off of it that she could cook and consume before it went bad and she would drag the remains and dump them in the nearby river, where it would hopefully be washed away. She didn't care if it was washed up onto the bank further down stream, she just wanted it away from the what she was starting to think of as her territory.

She did just that, though in a different order. She dragged it over to the river, before slicing it open and removing some of its meaty flesh. She then rolled it in and watched the current take it away.

Once it was out of sight, she headed back home, the fire still burning quite vigorously. She stabbed the pieces of bear meat through a large branch and propped it up so that it was over the fire.

This wasn't the life she had envisioned. She had always thought that she would join the military and fight the Gordanians. This definitely wasn't that, but she was surviving.

In the end, that was all she could hope for.

* * *

 **Afternoon**

 **Winter, Early 2005**

The ground and the trees were white with snow. Zari had built a shelter around the fire so that she could keep close to it. Even so, she had given up on trying to get warm let alone stay that way. Instead, she was happy to simply not freeze to death in the turgid cold.

It didn't help that the wildlife had become a lot more sparse meaning that it was more difficult to hunt, though not impossible. The odd deer or moose had been enough to keep her going, but the last time she had seen a sizeable animal that was worth the expenditure of energy had been a few days ago.

She glanced up at the now unused shelter built in the trees. It had never been her intention to sleep on the ground where large predators could attack her, but she had no choice. She had to keep close to the fire or else she could get hypothermia and potentially die.

Zari wasn't having a super happy fun time, not at all. Between the lack of food and the cold, she was starting to wonder if she would make it through the winter.

While she knew that emigrating south was a possibility, right now she didn't have the energy to make such a journey, nor did she know what would happen if she was discovered by the planet's populous. She didn't really know what exactly had occurred during the Thanagarian occupation on this world, but the way her father had described it, it hadn't been particularly pleasant.

So here she would remain. Once it started to get warmer and a more stable food source, then perhaps she would head south. Or she might instead build herself better shelter. Back home on her colony world, she had always had a dream of building a house in the woods. It had been just a childish fantasy at the time, but maybe she could make it a reality.

The problem with that was a lack of real resources. Her current structure in the tree would only last maybe a year or two before it came apart. She needed to gather the resources, but that could mean taking them from someone else.

That wasn't something she really wanted to do, but she needed nails, hammers, proper tools to make something proper, something that would last a few years.

She had no doubt that there was commerce here, so all she really needed to do was to find a store that sold the items she needed. There were of course, problems with that. Firstly, she didn't know where the nearest towns or settlements were. Secondly, she couldn't purchase what she needed, so she would have to take them. That could prove disastrous if she was caught or discovered.

It would be something she would mentally wrestle with. She didn't want to risk interaction with the local population, but she also needed to have proper shelter.

For now, though, she had to keep close to the fire, hoping that there would be a warmer day and soon.

* * *

 **Afternoon**

 **Spring, Early-Mid 2005**

When the weather did start to warm up Zari was definitely thankful, especially as the wildlife and thus her food supply was starting to return.

After she had gotten her strength back up from the extended cold, she had sought out to find the means to build herself some better shelter, something that would protect her.

Instead, she found something much better.

As she flew overhead, following the river eastwards, she came across a wooden cabin. Her first thought was that there might be someone living there, however, upon further inspection it appeared to be abandoned.

Zari landed by the front door and peered in through a dirty window. The place was dark with absolutely no sign of life. She moved over to the front door and carefully pushed it open before stepping inside.

The place was definitely abandoned. It looked like it had been for years.

The Thanagarian stepped fully inside and studied the single-room structure. There was a bed on the rear-left side. It looked sturdy, though the mattress was mouldy and full of holes. She would have to throw that out. She would also have to throw away an armchair for the same reason.

The table and the three wooden chairs immediately around that appeared to be dirty, but otherwise fine.

She sat down at the table and brushed off some of the grime with a swipe of her hand. The place would need some work, but it would serve her well for shelter. Far better than what she's had up until now.

Her gaze fell onto the stone fireplace. A smile crossed her face. While it wouldn't be the warmest place she had called home, especially in the winter, this place would keep her out of the elements and that could mean the difference between life and death.

She had been lucky this year and she knew it. Finding this place was like finding a new Nth metal deposit. Very useful and it was most certainly easier than having to build something herself. She certainly wasn't going to look a Warhawk in the beak and knew she couldn't take this for granted. She would make it her mission over the warmer seasons to make sure this place was secure and ready come next winter.

Things were starting to look up and Zari found herself being cautiously optimistic.

* * *

 **Evening**

 **Summer, Mid 2005**

Zari flew over the woodlands, Nth metal axe firmly in hand. She was looking for prey, an animal to kill so that she could eat.

Once she had killed her prey, she would return to where she had made her home, in the abandoned cabin and cook it, eat it, then she would watch as the sky darkened, before going to bed.

She had seen a deer and was about to go in for the kill when something strange caught her eye. There was something moving through the forest, something that was an odd shade of blue.

Curious, she flew overhead, catching glimpses of a wingless bipedal creature wearing a blue shirt and black pants, running wildly through the forest.

The creature looked oddly like a Thanagarian, except without wings, like a youngling. She knew that this must be a human, the native primary species on this planet.

Then she heard the familiar roar from a bear coming from the direction the human was running from.

While she could just ignore it, the fact was that she wasn't too far from her home. Bears were bad news and by the sounds of it, it was a rather large one.

Zari knew that she would have to kill it, or it could pose a threat to her in the near future.

She circled overhead, watching the bear closely as it gained on the much smaller human. She had two choices. Wait till it killed the human and was gnawing on its bones to attack, or attack now, while its focus was on its fleeing prey.

She decided to attack now.

Zari folded back her wings and dove down, the bear completely oblivious to her approach from behind. She raised her axe as she landed on its back and brought it down hard against the back of its neck. The creature was dead before it even knew what was happening.

She flew off its back as its body went limp and rolled over itself, as its previous momentum from running continued to push it forward. The dead bear crashed into a tree, causing birds to fly off in a panic.

Zari landed next to the now dead animal and began to hack its flesh off. A creature this large would yield a lot of good meat, though the problem was its corpse would attract other predators. That meant she would get as much as she could before dragging the creature into the river, where the current would wash it away.

As she hacked away, she heard a strangely familiar sound on the wind. One that she was very familiar with considering it was a sound she had made frequently herself for the first few months she was here.

It was the faint sound of crying.

She stopped what she was doing and looked around to the direction it was coming from. She couldn't see the source from where she was, so she stood up and made her way through several trees until she saw him.

It was a child, quite young, perhaps six to eight. Or at least if he was Thanagarian that's how old he would be. She wasn't sure how Human's aged, so she didn't know.

She sheathed her axe and began to approach slowly, cautiously. She didn't want to frighten him or give him a reason to run away. Zari knew that a child of his age wouldn't last long out here and for some reason, she felt the need to try and help him.

Maybe it was because he reminded her of her little brother. The one that had died because of the Gordanians. Or maybe it was because she was lonely.

The kid looked up at her, his eyes going wide. "Are you an angel?" he asked her, wiping his red eyes.

She didn't know what an "Angel" was, but it seemed to her that an angel was a good thing.

"Yes," she said, hoping that she was speaking in either English or French. It had been so long since the two languages had been implanted into her brain by the Absorbascon, that she didn't know. She had understood him, so there was some hope that it had stuck.

The child did seem to understand her. "Does this mean I'm gonna meet Mommy and Daddy?"

"What do you mean?" she asked, confused by the statement. Was an Angel some sort of guardian?

"Angels can only be seen by those that sleep forever."

Zari's own eyes went wide. He thought he was dead and by his earlier statement, he either thought his parents were also dead, or they in fact were. "No, you're not sleeping forever. You're alive and I'm here to help you."

He covered his head with his arms. "You're not an angel!" he cried out.

"What?"

"You're not an angel. You're one of those mean nasty Fangrians."

By "Fangrian" she assumed he meant Thanagarian. While it was true that was what she was, she didn't consider herself to be either mean or nasty.

"I'm not nasty," Zari protested but trying to keep her voice calm and soft. "I'm here to help you."

"Liar," he cried.

She continued to move up to him, hoping he wouldn't run away. He didn't, he just buried his head further under his arms and cried harder.

Zari sat down next to him against the tree and wrapped her wing gently around him as if to shield him from the world. He didn't deserve this, she hadn't when her father essentially left her here to potentially die. To lose one's parents wasn't fair, especially for one as young as he was.

Zari thought about her father. How he had left her here to continue a fight he knew they had little chance of winning. She always held onto the hope that he was still alive and would come for her one day. But deep down she knew that was just her being childish. He was most likely dead and he had died for nothing.

She put her arm around the small child's shoulder and held him. He stiffened up for a few moments before he leaned his head onto her lap and continued to sob. She proceeded to rub his back softly and began to hum a tune from a song that her mother used to sing to her when she had been very small.

Zari felt a tear roll down her own cheek. She missed her mother, her little brother and her father. She missed her friends, she missed everyone.

The two of them sat there for several more minutes. Eventually, the child's sobs began to grow quiet until they stopped completely.

For a few moments, she thought he had fallen asleep, but he lifted his head up and looked at her, his blue eyes were red and his cheeks were stained with tears.

"It's going to be okay," she told him, hoping that she was speaking clearly and in the same language. It was entirely possible that she was mixing English and French together as she had learned them at the same time. Though the two languages did sound quite different, French being smoother as she recalled, so she believed she was speaking English. "I'll protect you," she promised.

He stared up at her and she looked back down at him. The two remained like this for a while, simply staring at each other. He finally put his arms around her, as much as he could, given his small stature, and hugged her. Zari was initially surprised by this action but quickly hugged him back. Eventually, he fell asleep. Probably due to exhaustion, both physically and mentally.

Zari knew they couldn't stay there all night. Firstly she had to deal with the bear corpse or else it would draw predators and she liked to keep the area around the cabin she lived at clear of the more dangerous wildlife.

She picked him up and took to the air, carrying him to the cabin. Once inside, she laid him down on the bed, which no longer had a mattress, but instead, she had placed the fur skin of a deer she had killed a few weeks back over the slats. It wasn't the most comfortable thing in the world, but it was better than the dirt or sleeping in the branches of a tree.

Zari checked that he was still sleeping before heading out back to where the dead bear lay.

She didn't waste any time in dragging the dead animal to the river, as she had done many times before and cut it open. After she had gathered some of its flesh, she pushed the large animal into the water then took the meat back to the cabin, where she put it on the rusty old tray that lay in front of the fireplace.

She then checked on the child. Seeing that he was still sleeping, she left him once more, heading in the direction she had seen him come from.

Nearly a half-mile from where she had spotted him, she found the camp where he had been staying with his parents. The two of them were dead, that much was certain. As to what to do with them, she wasn't sure. Did she throw them in the river?

She looked around, seeing many useful items, including sleeping bags, the tents, though only one hadn't been destroyed. She also found a shovel. She wasn't sure why they would have needed one, but she decided to use it.

With the shovel in hand, she dug a large grave, putting the bodies inside, side by side, before filling it back up. With that out of the way, she began to pack up the equipment into the travel bags and small containers. Then she started to move it to the cabin which took a few trips.

While she knew she shouldn't find joy in the death of others, she couldn't help but feel happy about her find. Sleeping bags, a cooking pot and a cooking frame would be very helpful to her. Of course, now she had someone she had to look after, but she didn't mind. She just hoped he wouldn't be too much trouble.

* * *

Updated January 2018


	2. JLC:P1point5:Ep01:Ch02

****Episode 01****

 **Wings Above, Alien World Below**

 ** **Chapter Two****

 ** **Quebec, Canada****

 ** **06:54 – Eastern Daylight Time****

 ** **Summer, Mid 2005 -**** ** **The Next Morning****

Zari awoke while the child still slept. While he took the bed, she used one of the sleeping bags she had acquired from the camp where his parents had met their fates.

After getting up, she made her way over to the fireplace and moved the old rusty frame that held the tray she cooked food in front of it where it began to slowly cook the meat. She glanced over at the cooking stand she had retrieved last night. She would probably swap the old tray and stand for that, but she would do that later. Right now she would work with what she had become accustomed to.

She manipulated the meat with the long rusty tongues, making sure that both sides were equally cooked. Having meat for breakfast lunch and dinner was getting old, but she so far hadn't tested much of the local flora in fear that it was poisoned. Still, so far only one type of white berry had made her feel sick. She was hoping that soon she would have enough tried and tested berries, fruits, mushrooms and other things so that she could start to vary her diet a little more.

As the meat started to turn brown, she heard sniffles and quiet sobbing. The child was crying again. She couldn't blame him, she had cried more than a few times since being left here on this alien world. She had been quite lonely and she had yearned for some company. Only she wished it hadn't come at the expense of someone else's parents.

She pulled the frame away from the fire just far enough that it would keep warm, but not burn, before she made her way over to the bed and climbed onto it. She hugged the child tightly from behind, hoping she was able to comfort him, at least a little bit.

They both lay there for quite some time. Eventually, the sobbing stopped and he wiped his eyes.

"Are you going to be okay?" she asked him, again hoping she was speaking in a legible language.

He shook his head. "No," he said in a small, almost inaudible voice.

"I lost my parents too," she told him, closing her eyes. She didn't want to really think about them being dead, it was too painful. But she had to be strong for him. "I miss them."

The kid turned around in her arms and hugged her right back. A wan smile crossed her face. She hadn't realised just how much she needed a friend until now.

She couldn't help herself. The emotions she felt were so overwhelming that she began to cry. She missed her family so much. But at the very least, both she and the human could miss their family together.

"What's your name?" she asked him, trying to wipe away her tears.

"Danny," he muttered between his own sobs.

"My name is Zari," she told him. "And I'm going to do everything I can to keep you safe."

* * *

 **Evening**

 **Autumn, Late 2005**

Zari landed by the cabin with her kill, a dead boar firmly in her grasp. She went inside, finding Danny, the young human child, sat by the window. As what was always his reaction, he looked at the dead animal with an almost disgusted look. At least he didn't complain about it anymore.

Zari hung it up on the rack near the fireplace. She would cook it tomorrow. Right now she just wanted to sit and rest. With the cooling of the weather, she knew that her second winter on this world was well on its way. This would mean food sources would become more scarce, which was a problem as this time she had a second mouth she would need to feed.

The only good thing was that this time, she had some proper shelter that would protect her, well both of them from the worst of the weather.

Still, it would no doubt be cold.

Another good thing was the large pot she had found while looking through cupboards and locked chests. Putting it over the fire with water, she could make a broth or stew that she could keep on heat and fill up throughout the winter. This should mean they had a steady supply of food, but as with all plans, she knew she couldn't get her hopes up too high.

Speaking of food, Danny tended to be a little picky. She often had to coax or even force him to eat sometimes. He was definitely getting better, but sometimes it could be a chore.

The Thanagarian sat down next to him and looked out of the window. "What are you looking at?" she asked him.

"Nothing," he muttered.

She looked at him and noticed the look in his eyes. He was thinking about his parents. He did it often and it tore her up inside as she knew exactly what he was going through. She knew that she at least had been older, more mature, but he was only nine Earth years old.

She rested a comforting hand on his shoulder. "I miss my parents too," she said.

"It's not fair," he said, his eyes unmoving from the window.

"No. But we have to push on. They would want you to be happy, not sad."

He hugged himself, wrapping his arms around his chest. "I just wanna go home."

"I don't know where that is, or how to get there," she explained again as she had done several times to him prior.

Danny just sat there and continued to stare. Knowing she wouldn't get anything out of him for the rest of the night, she decided to sit there with him. It was the only comfort she could really offer.

* * *

 **Morning**

 **Winter, Early 2006**

Winter had come and while it was still very cold, the cabin protected them both from the wet and the wind. It didn't stop Danny from complaining though.

The two of them spent most of their time sat by the fire, the constant smell of the stew had almost become invisible to them as it simmered away from the heat.

That morning was a particularly cold day. Snow was falling from the sky and Danny kept asking about some mystical figure known as "Santa". She wasn't sure who this person was, but by the sounds of it, he was some kind of divine being which was worshipped at this time of year in exchange for gifts.

To Zari this sounded a little backwards. Usually, gods wanted both worship and gifts, not worship in exchange for them and by the way he was speaking it sounded like this magical devine being would be coming soon to give him a present.

Of course, unless this person was real; which Zari suspected he wasn't, Danny would be very disappointed, or perhaps even upset if he didn't get anything. The problem was she didn't have the means to get him some gift nor did she even know what day it was on. December twenty-fifth meant nothing to her and she didn't know if they had already gone past that date or not, though she suspected they had.

Zari had ultimately decided not to bring it up or talk about it. She hoped he would forget about it, though she had this feeling that he wouldn't. It was unfortunate, but there was nothing she could really do about it.

The Thanagarian stood up and looked into the pot. Which Danny said looked like a witch's cauldron. The water level, which was constantly falling because of the steam, was starting to get a little low for her liking.

She grabbed another large pot and the towel off of the mantelpiece and headed outside into the freezing cold and down to the river. With the towel firmly over the top of the pot, she dipped it into the ice cold river, the towel acting as a filter. She then heaved the heavy pot back to the cabin, where she removed the towel then topped up the cauldron.

She then sat back down, the pot still half full of river water, which she would use to top up the stew again in a few hours.

Finding this cabin had been the best thing to happen to her, to both of them really. It offered protection from the hostile weather outside. It was lucky that she was able to bring Danny straight here after he had lost his parents. She doubted he would have been able to handle living outside in the turgid cold He complained enough as it was and they had a roof over their heads.

Despite the complaints, the two of them were doing very well, at least in her opinion. They always had food and water and they had a place to sleep that was out of the elements.

"I'm bored."

The sudden declaration from Danny took Zari by surprise. He turned away from the window where he was sat beside and looked at her.

"I know it's boring in here, but it's too cold to go outside," Zari told him. "So we're going to have to remain in here for the time being."

He began to kick his feet. "But I'm bored."

"Sorry, there's nothing I can do about that," she told him. "We don't have proper clothing for the cold. It's best that we only go outside when we absolutely have to."

Danny hunched over in the chair and rested his chin in his hands. He looked absolutely miserable.

Zari sat there for a few minutes in silence, simply waiting out the day. There wasn't much else they could do and the truth was that she was bored as well. To be stuck in here most of the day with nothing to entertain them was mind-numbing.

Danny suddenly spoke again, "I wanna play a game."

She looked to him. "What game would you like to play?" she asked, somewhat intrigued as to how human children passed the time.

He shrugged. "I dunno."

She opened her mouth to speak but hesitated. She was going to ask what he used to play at home but decided against it. She didn't like reminding him of his parents and what he had lost. It was something she herself didn't like to be reminded of.

Back home, before the war had come to her colony world, life had been simple. She and her mother had been farmers. They had supported the war effort with supplies of food, while her father had been away fighting in it. She didn't want to think about what he might have experienced, or his eventual demise.

Not wanting to think about it anymore she put all her focus back into Danny's suggestion. "What games do you know?"

"I dunno, I-spy."

That was an odd name for a children's game Zari thought. "What is that about?"

"You don't know I-spy?" he asked in shock.

"I'm from another planet," she reminded him. "Is I-spy a game that two people can play?"

"Yeah, and it's real simple. You see something that you can see and you give the first letter."

She wasn't sure at all how that was a game, or even if she really understood what it was he had just said.

"I'll go first," he said. "I-spy with my little eye something beginning with W."

Zari glanced around. "Wood?" she asked.

He nodded. "That's right."

"So the aim of the game is to guess something simple and obvious?"

"No," he said shaking his head in an animated manner.

"So you made it something obvious for my benefit, so I would know how the game worked?"

He nodded in an equally animated manner.

"I believe I understand the game. In that case, I suppose it's my turn?"

"Yeah."

She looked around the room, wondering what object she could use in the guessing game. There wasn't really that much in here. The bed was too obvious, so was window, floor, roof and tree, which she could see plenty of out of the window, as well as a lot of snow.

She supposed it was something she could actually see, so atoms, protons and electrons were out of the question. She then wondered if these humans knew about such things? Or what level their education was at?

After a moment, she decided she had her word. "I-spy with my big eye-"

"No, nono," Danny interrupted, objecting to something that she was currently unaware of. "It's _little_ eye, not big."

"But I don't have little eyes," she pointed out.

"It doesn't matter, it's the rules of the game."

"That I have to say little eye?"

"Yes."

"Do spies on this planet all have small shifty eyes or something?"

"No," he said. "It's just the rules of the game!"

"Okay, okay," she said, a small wry smile spreading across her face. She was rather enjoying herself. "I-spy with the little of my big eye."

"Nonono," he objected again. "It's I-spy with my little eye."

She grinned. She was definitely having fun. "Okay, I-spy with my little eye, something beginning with F."

Danny began to look around the room to see if he could find anything beginning with F.

"Fire," he said.

Zari shook her head. "No, it's not fire."

"Floor?"

"No, it's not floor either."

"Frame?"

"Nope."

He continued to look around. After a few minutes of guessing and failing, a deep frown began to cross his face as he grew more and more frustrated. In truth she wasn't sure what she had chosen was actually allowed or not. She would find out if he guessed it, or by the way he was going if he didn't.

Eventually, he gave up. "I dunno what it is," he said.

"You want me to tell you?"

He shrugged.

"Okay, I'll tell you. I was thinking of feather.

He looked around the room, then out of the window. He then looked back at her. "It has to be something you can see."

She spread her wings slightly. "Feather," she repeated.

"That's cheating!" he shouted.

"Is it?" she asked. "You want me to try again?"

He folded his arms in a huff. "No, I hate this game."

"Don't be like that," she said, hoping he wasn't going to start moping. "I didn't know it was cheating. I thought it could be anything I could see."

"You can't see your wings."

"Of course I can," she said, moving them to cover the front of her body. "I can definitely see them."

"Still cheating."

"Fine, let's play another game instead," she said.

"Like what?"

"I have no idea," she admitted. "Any other Earth games we can play without going outside?"

"They're all boring."

"There must be something."

"What about Fangrian games?" Danny asked her. "Don't you have games?"

"It's Thanagarian, and no, all our games revolve around physical activities."

"All of them?"

"Well there is 'Guess the Hero' but I don't think that will be a very good game since I don't know your planet's heroes and you don't know any Thanagarian heroes."

"I wanna hear about your heroes," Danny demanded.

"You want to hear about the heroes of my people?"

He nodded enthusiastically.

"Okay, let me think." Zari had been put on the spot and now she had to think of an interesting tale of one of their heroes that wasn't too graphic for him.

She decided to pick one that she had liked as a child. "Centuries ago," she began, "before our people had first ventured out to the stars there was this great warrior known as Dregnar. He lived in the northern provinces, which was at war with a terrible empire from the south. This empire sought to control and dominate the entire world at the command of a powerful dictator."

"Was he mean?" Danny asked her.

"Of course. He was cruel and he didn't just want to take over the world, but he also wanted to subjugate the Thanagarian people and control them as though he were a god."

"Sounds evil."

"He was," Zari confirmed. "This dictator also had a very beautiful daughter called Levilen, who aspired to be a great warrior. The dictator; not caring for his daughter's honour, had her fast-tracked through training and had his generals lie about her prowess on the battlefield. Instead of being allowed to fight, she was coddled and hidden away."

"So she didn't fight?"

"Eventually, but not until the great battle of the 'Great Divide'. This battle played out on the southern shore of a northern province known as Xedemor. The great warrior Dregnar was at this battle and he slayed many of the evil empire's soldiers.

"Eventually during a rather intense fight," she continued, "Dregnar found himself clashing swords with Levilen. He found her beauty captivating and found it difficult to slay her, despite the fact that he was many times more skilled than she was."

Zari smiled wistfully. This had been one of her favourite stories growing up, one she asked her mother to tell her time and time again. She was glad she was being given the chance to pass it on.

"What happened?" Danny asked her.

"Dregnar was able to defeat her, but was unable to kill her. Instead he tied her up and took her prisoner. This decision was wise beyond what he knew, as he had no idea that she was the daughter of the evil dictator."

"Why do you call him the dictator. Doesn't he have a name?"

Zari shook her head. "His name was forever stricken from history. Punishment for his misdeeds. Anyway, back to the story. On their journey back, Dregnar tried to speak to her. She spat in his face, so they gagged her, ending discourse for the time being.

"Dregnar who had been told about life in the empire and how terrible it was, decided to show her around one of the farming villages that fed the troops who defended the land.

Luckily for Dregnar, Levilen had seen the state of the farms in her father's empire. They were little more than slaves, forced into hard labour that almost killed them on a daily basis. Up there in the northern provinces, they were treated with respect as they were responsible for the health of the great army.

"Levilen, as with many others of the empire had been told that it was the northern province that was evil, that sought to take over the whole world. As he showed her the sheer difference between the terrible south and the north. Only the evil generals and those with power knew the truth in the south. But the poor were expendable as they fought to bring them more wealth and riches from across the seas."

"Did she become good?"

"Not right away. It took time. However, her conversion to goodness took a hit when it was discovered who she was. The rulers of the northern provinces realised that she was a powerful asset, however, they used it poorly at first, threatening her life if the evil dictator didn't withdraw and cease his attacks.

"Fortunately, Dregnar was very influential due to his status and he convinced them that she would be a far greater asset as an ally. This was only cemented when it was proven that the evil dictator cared far more for his own power and wealth than the safety of his own daughter.

"As it was Dregnar who had pleaded for Levilen, they put her under his care. He then trained her to be a true warrior, one that was not coddled and had fake victories trumped up, but was fierce and had true victories over her opponents. Though now her opponents were her former countymen, the people from the south.

"Knowing how they were being lied to and deceived, Levilen did not waste time. She killed them quickly as to not draw out their pain.

"After a time, she realised some of them might even be saved, but only a few. She pleaded with Dregnar who was hesitant at first, but eventually agreed that when there were only a few of them left on the battlefield, they would take them prisoner. They did this as it would be too risky to try and take too many."

"Did they become good?"

"Some were convinced, but others were not."

"What happened to those that didn't?"

Zari hesitated to answer. "They were put in prison," she lied. "As they were a danger."

In truth, they were executed, but from the knowledge that she had gained from the Absorbascon, while not much, was enough for her to know that human children seemed far more sensitive than Thanagarian children.

"What happened next?"

"Eventually, the northern provinces were able to attack the great southern city itself. It was a long battle where many fell, but eventually, the grand palace was taken."

"What happened to the evil dictator?"

"He was punished."

"How was he punished?"

"He was sent far away, never to be seen again, along with his generals and the evil nobles."

"Where were they sent?"

"No one knows where they ended up. Perhaps with Icthultu itself."

"Who's that?"

"Nobody of importance."

"What happened to the heroes?"

Dregnar and Levilen were wed and became the rulers of the southern empire, turning it into a province of the great alliance."

"Did they live happily-ever-after?"

"Yes," she said. "You could say they did."

Danny smiled. "I liked that story. Do you have more?"

"I have lots more," she told him.

She began to tell another story and Danny sat there in silence and listened.

* * *

Updated January 2018


	3. JLC:P1point5:Ep01:Ch03

****Episode 01****

 **Wings Above, Alien World Below**

 ** **Chapter Three****

 ** **Quebec, Canada****

 ** **Spring, Mid 2006****

The days had long since merged into a blur. The only way that either could tell that time was indeed passing and had not become static was the coming of the spring and thus warmth.

Whereas Danny had been with her for one winter, she had been here on this planet for two. The first huddled outside under makeshift shelter and thankfully the second was in this much warmer cabin. Not that one would have known given the complaining from Danny. Though since it was now much warmer, the complaints about the cold had almost completely ceased.

Almost.

That morning the two of them had gone for a short hike. Normally, at least back home, she had liked to fly. Being here with the human kid meant that she spent a lot more time on the ground. Sure, at first it felt strange to roam through the trees from the ground as opposed to the air, but she quickly learned to enjoy it.

But it wasn't all good. Danny was becoming increasingly unhappy with their situation. He missed his friends from his old life and he missed his parents, he missed his family. The thing was there was nothing she could do to help him.

He came from a place called Ottowa, but she didn't know where that was, she didn't know where any of the human settlements were. He couldn't really help her as he didn't know either. The only thing she could do was find someone that could help and she doubted anyone would be willing to help a Thanagarian. Not that she knew anything much beyond the forest.

She had gone through a crash course with the Absorbascon, but that was two languages and very basic information. Their reaction to her was unknown, though truthfully she would rather not find out in case it was a hostile reaction.

So here she would remain, looking after Danny to the best of her ability. Though she couldn't help but feel like she was being selfish. Shouldn't she at least try to help him get back home? He had an aunt and uncle, she knew that much. It was clear that they didn't know where he was, so did that mean his parents hadn't told them?

Zari sighed as she peered out of the window. Right now Danny was sat on the wood floor in the corner looking miserable. Seeing him like that made her miserable in return. The walks were the only thing that helped him forget, helped her forget.

She couldn't escape the truth. He didn't want to be here and she couldn't bear the thought of being alone. Not again.

It wasn't fair on him, though. Didn't she have a duty to help him find his aunt and uncle? Shouldn't he be given the chance to have a normal life?

She tried to push it out of her head as she really didn't want to think about it anymore.

She looked back to Danny. He was sat playing with two small stick he had found outside, pretending he was sword fighting, the stick in his left hand, attacking the one in his right.

Zari watched him for a few minutes before she had an idea. There was a lot of time where there was nothing to do, this gave Danny a lot of time to dwell on what had been left behind. He needed something to do and she knew exactly what.

She stood up and stepped over to the door. "I'll be back in a minute," she told him as she stepped outside.

She looked up to the nearest tree and flew up to it, using her axe to cut off a thick branch. She then shaved off the other side until she had two crude staves roughly one meter in length.

After she had cleaned them up a bit, she had them fairly straight. She stepped back inside, where Danny was now poking the floor with the sticks.

"Danny," she called out.

He looked up at her with a scowl. "What?"

Zari put her axe and the short crude staves, down onto the table. "I'm going to teach you how to fight," she told him.

"Fight?" he asked.

"Yes. It is something all Thanagarian children are taught. As soon as we can walk we begin to learn how to fight. Every one of us is able and capable of defending ourselves. While you will not have the prowess of a Thanagarian, I can teach you what I know, which I will admit isn't a lot."

He nodded. "Okay, I wanna learn."

"That's good," she said as she started to limber up. She quickly noticed that he remained stood there, looking at her.

She smiled. "I guess I'll have to teach you how to stretch your muscles as well. Let's hope you have the same muscles or you might pull something."

She moved over to him, where she stood right in front of him. She then instructed him through the stretches.

It wasn't until they had finished them that Zari realised she had no idea what she was doing. She knew offensive and defensive moves both with or without a weapon, but how did she give that knowledge to someone else?

"Okay," she began. "I guess the best thing to do is to teach you how to stand in a fight. Firstly your body should never be facing your opponent head-on, it should be at an angle."

He turned sideways.

"Before you do that, which is your dominant hand?"

Danny held up his left.

"Then your right leg wants to be behind your left. You also want to have your right leg at an angle, to help stop you from being easily pushed over."

"I don't understand," he said.

Zari moved behind him and helped him with his foot position. She then moved in front and gave him a gentle push. He stayed firm in his footing.

She then showed him basic grapples for the next three hours. This was made difficult due to his shorter stature, but she endured. Finally, he began to complain that he felt tired and she decided to put an end to it for the day.

* * *

 **Summer 2006**

The thick wooden clubs glanced off each other as Danny and Zari mocked a fight. She was mostly defending, allowing him to work on his attacks.

Over the last two months, she had seen his skill and ability grow. He was nowhere near her own skill, which wasn't anything special, but he would be able to defend himself at least which was something.

Zari lowered her guard enough to let him get a strike on her, bashing her arm hard.

His eyes went wide. "I'm sorry," he apologised.

She laughed. "It's fine, you're getting good."

"I am? Like Dregnar from that story you told me about?"

She laughed harder, before rubbing her hand on his head, messing his hair. "Just like Dregnar."

He quickly moved out of her reach, before trying to fix his hair, which was pointless. It had been a mess for over a year now, as had hers. Without a brush or a comb their hair had become unmanageable.

"I think we should take a break," she said finally

Danny passed her his club and she put it aside with hers as she grabbed her axe and sheathed it. She then sat by the front window while he sat in a chair on the other side of the room.

Zari had noticed that since they had started training, that his mood had much improved. She had given him something to do, something to focus his mind on. It helped, but there were times in the middle of the night when she still hear him sobbing. It broke her heart but there was little that she could do.

Life wasn't perfect, it never would be, but she felt somewhat content. While she would definitely prefer to be back home with her mother, she knew that that would never be ever again. This was her life now and for the foreseeable future.

Zari rose up from her chair and stepped outside where she stood and watched the leaves rustle in the breeze.

Zari stepped back inside and grabbed a chair, putting it down on the small porch and sat down. There was something about listening to the soft wind blowing through the trees that made her feel at peace.

She sat there, her mind blank for what could easily have been an hour. At one point she saw a pack of wolves. She gripped her axe just in case, but they took one glance at her and moved on, uninterested in her.

Eventually, nightfall came and she headed inside where she saw that Danny was already in his sleeping bag that lay on the old bed. She lay on top of hers that was on the floor and went to sleep.

* * *

 **Autumn 2006**

"Do you think Santa will come this year?" Danny asked Zari.

"Hmmn?" she said, looking over to him.

They were both sat on chairs on the porch watching the trees as they dropped their coverings. The ground was covered in the slush of the decaying leaves and gave the dirt a strange look of yellow and brown.

"Santa. He didn't come last year."

She squirmed slightly in her seat. Why did these humans have such stupid customs? Zari clenched her jaw. She shouldn't have to deal with this. "Maybe he doesn't know you're here."

"No, he knows where all the children in the world are," Danny told her matter-of-factly.

"Sorry, I'm not from this world, so I have no idea why he didn't come. Maybe he was busy," she said, hoping that he would shut up about it.

"It's because I haven't been going to school," he moped. "He doesn't bring presents to naughty kids and skipping school's bad."

"That's stupid," she scoffed. "There's nothing you can do about that. Maybe there's another reason he didn't come."

"Like what?"

"Have you ever seen him?"

"Yeah, at the mall."

"The mall?"

"A shopping mall," he said. "Don't you have them on your planet?" he asked in disbelief.

"We had a market, but no shopping malls."

"So you never saw Santa?" he asked her.

She rolled her eyes. "Santa is something of this world. No Santa where I'm from."

"Really?" he asked not believing her.

"Really," she confirmed. "Thanagarians don't have a Santa."

"Then how did you get presents at Christmas?"

"We don't have the same celebrations as here on Earth. Christmas is unheard of among the Thanagarians."

Danny stared at her like she had said something astounding, or unbelievable.

"I thought we had been over this," Zari said. "I'm sure I said last year that we didn't share your festivals and deities."

"But Christmas is different," he said.

"No, it really isn't," she said right back. "It's something of this world."

"But it's Christmas," he urged as though it should hold special meaning for everyone everywhere in the whole universe.

"It doesn't matter what it is. It isn't celebrated beyond your atmosphere. In fact is it something that's even celebrated by everyone on this planet?"

"Yeah, of course. Everybody loves Christmas," Danny said, as though the thought was something that he couldn't even conceive of. "You really don't celebrate Christmas?"

"No."

"So Santa doesn't bring you presents?"

"No, he doesn't."

"Then it's your fault," he accused.

"Excuse me?" she asked, taken aback. "What's my fault."

"That he didn't come."

"You're joking," she said in disbelief, before adding in Thanagarian, "You're an idiot."

"What?" he asked, not understanding the last thing she had said.

She spoke again in English, "If he didn't come because of me, then he's just being petty. I think there's a real reason he didn't show up and I think you know what that reason is. You just don't want to admit it."

Danny crossed his arms and slouched in his chair with a pout. He would sulk for a while, then he would probably perk back up again. She knew it wasn't going to happen, but she wished he would just forget about the whole Christmas thing. It just caused arguments.

There were plenty of Thanagarian festivals and she hadn't brought them up because firstly, she couldn't celebrate most of them and second she didn't want to, mainly because it brought up memories of her family and thinking about them made her feel miserable.

Then again they were both miserable and they both knew it. Sure, they had moments of fun, but both of them didn't want this to be their life. Danny wanted to have friends, to do the things kids his age did. Zari felt the same. She wanted to be back home with her family.

Zari often felt like she was going in circles with thoughts like this. She had gone over it and thought the same thoughts so many times that it was bordering on being a little obsessive. But it was natural, wasn't it? To dwell on what had been lost. To want your life to be back to normal. Life, as it was now, was tiring. She was fed up of living in this cabin and the forest. She was sick of all of it.

But this was her life and she had to get used to it and while she was still classed as a child under Thanagarian law, she had to be an adult. She had to take the initiative and she had to keep Danny safe, even if he frustrated and annoyed her sometimes.

At the end of the day, they were relatively safe, well-fed and sheltered. That was what was important. Anything else was just extra.

* * *

 **Winter, Early 2007**

Danny had gotten sick.

It was cold outside, and it permeated into the cabin. The fire roared, giving off plenty of heat, but it hadn't been enough. Danny had caught a virus or something and it had made him ill and quite weak.

Zari made sure that he was well wrapped up, had plenty of food and liquids and had plenty of rest. Unfortunately, though, she didn't have experience in dealing with illness. Back at the farm, there was a doctor in the nearby village that had dealt with any and all ailments. Out here she was on her own and his life might be in her hands.

It was too much pressure.

The first day he was ill, he awoke tired. He told her he felt dizzy and sick. She told him to sit by the fire, hoping to sweat the ailment out of him. It wasn't long till he told her he wanted to lay down.

She agreed and he lay there, sweat glistening on his forehead. He then started to complain that it was too hot. These were signs of a temperature associated with the body fighting a virus or something similar. It was then that she had decided that he needed to get as much rest as possible and under no circumstances go outside until he was better.

Over the first day, he got steadily worse. Luckily he hadn't been literally sick, which would have stunk out the whole cabin and made both of them a lot unhappier.

As the day drew on, she attempted to soothe him by singing some Thanagarian songs her own mother had sung to her when she had been very young. The lyrics, of course, were all in Thanagarian, but Zari didn't know if she could get the words to fit the tune in English.

Danny slept through the night, but she stayed awake, sat by his side in case he awoke and needed something. The morning seemed to take an eternity to arrive, but as the blackness of night began to turn to day, she started to feel more awake, though not necessarily alert.

When Danny awoke and asked for some water, she gave him some and made sure he had some stew, which he complained about. He still had some though. After he had eaten, she gave him another drink of water before she told him to get more rest.

She sat with him for the remainder of the day. It wasn't until the sun was starting to set that she ate some stew herself. She also had to leave him for a few minutes while she quickly got some water from the river. She brought it in from the cold and put it by the fire and waited until it began to boil, before moving it away, happy that it was sterilised as much as it was going to be.

With that out of the way, she sat next to where Danny was sleeping and watched over him.

Eventually, she drifted off to sleep.

* * *

When she awoke it was daylight outside and Danny was laid there, looking at her.

"Hungry?" she asked him.

Danny nodded.

She got up to fetch him some stew while Danny sat up slowly. He then started to shake his head as he started trying to climb out of bed.

"No, don't get up," she said.

"I'm gonna be sick," he mumbled.

Zari began to panic. He couldn't go outside, it was too cold and she certainly didn't want him stinking out the cabin. She looked around quickly, before grabbing a rusty old metal bucket from the corner, passing it to him. She then cringed as he wretched into it.

When he finished he was a sorry state, with vomit hanging out of his nose and tears in his eyes. Zari took the bucket from him and took it straight to the river, where she cleaned it out. She then filled it up with fresh water and took it back to the cabin, where with a cloth she helped wipe his face.

"Feeling better now?" she asked him.

Danny nodded. "A bit," he mumbled.

"It's a start," she said, as she headed back out, washing both the bucket and the cloth in the river.

She quickly headed back, where she found Danny back on the bed in his sleeping bag.

"Still want something to eat?"

He nodded and she fetched the bowl of stew. He ate a few mouthfuls before pushing it back into Zari's hands.

"You should eat some more," she urged.

He shook his head in response.

"Do you want some more water," she asked him.

Danny nodded. "Yes please."

She passed him some water, which he drunk down quickly, before passing her back the cup. She took it and put it aside.

"Can you tell me a story?" he asked her.

Zari smiled. "Sure, I can tell you a story."

Danny got himself comfortable and Zari began to tell him the tale of another Thanagarian legend.

Over the next few days, Danny's appetite and strength grew until he was feeling well again. Zari was glad, though it did put some fear into her. What if she got sick? Would Danny be able to care for her?

It was something she hoped they wouldn't have to deal with anytime soon.

* * *

Updated January 2018


	4. JLC:P1point5:Ep01:Ch04

****Episode 01****

 **Wings Above, Alien World Below**

 ** **Chapter Four****

 ** **Quebec, Canada****

 ** **Spring, Early 2007****

At some point between the end of winter and the beginning of spring, arguments had started between Zari and Danny. Often they were over something stupid and inconsequential, but they were arguments all the same.

It had put some strain on their friendship to some degree and she was trying hard to not bite when he annoyed her. Often when one broke out, she left for a half-hour or more and took a flight, usually using that time to top up their food supplies.

She knew the reason for it. Spring reminded them of how long they had been here, just the two of them, alone together. They didn't have separate rooms, so it was inevitable that the two of them would start to get on each other's nerves.

Zari had tried to ease it by spending a lot of time outside the cabin, giving Danny some space. It had worked to some extent, but there were still avoidable arguments that broke out between them.

Today had started off well. The two of them were sat down in the cabin. Zari was singing an old tune from her home, while Danny played with the club she had fashioned for him, pretending he was one of the Thanagarian warriors she had told him about.

Danny stopped and put the club to the side and stepped up to her.

"What are you singing?" he asked.

"Hmmnn," she said, not hearing what he said.

"What were you singing?"

"Oh, just a song."

"But it was in a weird language."

Zari tried not to take offence to him calling her language 'weird'. "It was Thanagarian."

"So you speak that weird language on your planet?"

"Yes."

"But you speak English?"

"Yes, I do."

"Did you learn English?"

"Yes, but not in the usual way."

"What do you mean?"

"I learned it from a device called the Absorbascon."

"The what?" Danny asked, clearly confused.

"Absorbascon."

"Absorberon? What's that?"

"The Absorbascon is a Thanagarian device that implants information into the brain, usually from others, but it can be used to retrieve specific information from storage devices," she said, reciting what she had been told by her father.

"Cool," Danny said. "Do you have one?"

"No I don't," she said. "And it wouldn't work on you anyway."

"Why not?"

"Because you're human. Besides, it's not supposed to be used on adolescents either, or for extended periods of time. I heard that if you used one too much, it scrambles your brain."

"How?"

"I don't know. But there was this story of someone who overused one and could spout out many facts but had no idea who they were, or who any of their family was or anything. They were a walking encyclopedia and that was it, they were nothing else. They couldn't even take care of themselves."

"What happened to them?" Danny asked her.

"The same thing that happens to any Thanagarian who is considered disabled to an extent that they are not a benefit to society. They are euthanised."

"What does that mean?" Danny asked.

"It means." She hesitated. Did she tell him? Yes, she would. She wouldn't coddle him, he should know these things. "They are killed."

His eyes were like saucers. "Killed? Why?"

"Because if they cannot add to society, then they are a drain on it and my people cannot afford a drain on resources, especially not when we're at war."

"That's horrible," he almost shouted.

"Life for Thanagarians is hard. We're all trained to fight and we're all trained to survive. Weakness is not allowed."

"What about Dregnar?" Danny said. "I thought evil was gone, that he defeated it."

"Evil?" she asked. "You think we're evil?"

"You kill weak people."

"We don't kill the weak," she objected.

"You just said you did."

"No, those that can't contribute to the society are euthanised."

"Stop using big words to sound smart. You've killed people for not being strong."

"I don't kill people. I've never killed anyone."

"Liar."

"I'm not lying. I was a farmer with my mother and little brother, not a soldier. If Gordanians showed up then, yes, I was expected to and I would have fought them and killed them."

"So you want to kill people," he accused.

"No, Gordanians aren't people."

"Why not?"

"Because they're aliens," she said.

A deep frown crossed his face. "Am I an alien?"

"Well, yeah, I guess."

"So that's why your people wanted to blow us up. Because we're aliens to you?"

Zari began to feel dizzy. Was that really how her people looked from the outside?

"I didn't try to do anything," she said defensively. "We had our reasons, I'm sure of it."

"Killing's always bad," he said.

Zari couldn't believe it. She was being accused and shouted at by a little kid. The worst part was that he was kind of right. But she herself hadn't done anything wrong. Could he really hold her accountable for her people?

"I'm sorry, okay," she said heatedly, folding her arms. "I didn't know anything, I was a stowaway, hidden by my father and his friends. I didn't know we were out here to blow up planets. We failed okay. You were able to stop us." Not that she knew how such a primitive world had managed to.

"You were stopped by the Justice League. They saved us and stopped you."

"Yeah, okay I get it. I'm the bad guy here, even though I didn't do anything."

"They stopped you from blowing us up."

"I'm glad," she said.

"No you're not!" he shouted at her. "You don't care," he accused. "You'd be happy if we'd all died."

"Maybe I would," she shouted at him. "Because I wouldn't have to be here with you!"

Zari stormed out of the cabin and took to the air. She needed to be away from him for a while.

She couldn't believe that he was accusing her of trying to destroy Earth. She wasn't military, she didn't even know what had been going on. All she knew was that they were preparing to stop the Gordanians once and for all. She didn't know until her father was leaving her behind that they were going to destroy this world.

It made her so mad that he would point his accusatory finger at her like that. She had saved his life, he should be grateful.

It wasn't long until she found the old makeshift hut she had called home when she had first arrived. It was still stood in the trees, though the one she had built around where she had had the fire during her first winter here had fallen down.

She landed in the crude tree hut and sat down. She stared out into the trees, her mind blank of thoughts. For several hours she sat there feeling empty, wishing that she had never set foot here on this planet. Wishing that the Gordanians had never existed. Wishing that her father had cared more about her than the military.

Zari wished for so much but knew that none of it was to be. She was here on this world and she was here to stay. Her father was dead, as was her mother and little brother. The Gordanians had taken so much and had left her with nothing. But she did have someone and he was called Danny. He was like a little brother to her now and she felt guilty for storming off.

Then it hit her. When she had first seen him being chased by the bear, she had been happy to just kill it, take what flesh she could from its corpse and leave. If she hadn't heard Danny sobbing, then she would have left him to his fate.

She could barely believe now that she would have just left, but at the time she would have done. It made her feel sick to even think about.

She cast her eye up to the now dark sky. He had a point and she knew it. She had to go back and apologise.

Zari took off and started to head back when something caught her eye. Something flew across the sky, leaving a trail of smoke. It glowed red, as the fast-moving object forced its way through the ever-thickening atmosphere. It then crashed, sending out a shockwave that rocked her and almost knocked her out of the sky.

She glanced in the direction of the hut, then towards where the object had crashed, which was a good few miles to the north.

Zari decided she needed to check out the crash site, as she was certain it was a spaceship. She needed to be sure that it wasn't anything hostile. If it was, then she would have to get both herself and Danny away from here. Though, in truth, she was hoping it was her father, that she had come back for her.

She could only hope.

It took her a while to get there. When she did, there was a full battle underway over the crashed spaceship, though a closer look showed it was only two against the rest.

Zari hid in a tree, watching it from afar. It was quite impressive how the two were able to defend themselves against the others and also a little frightening.

Something then caught her eye. She looked to see wings in the sky. Wings of a Thanagarian.

The battle seemed to stop as one of the two orange combatants began to speak to the newcomer or at least Zari thought she was speaking. She was too far away to hear, so she was going solely on body language and posture.

There was some pointing at the ship and waving of arms before a second Thanagarian climbed out of the downed spaceship. He flew to the other and they began to talk. Then another in blue and a red cape joined them and they spoke to him.

After a few minutes, most of them moved away from the ship and out of sight, while a smaller group, including a dark-skinned man in green and black, began to remove objects from the crashed ship, including what she believed was a drive core using green energy that appeared to project from his fist.

Hearing a noise, she looked up as a long-nosed ship landed. They placed the smaller components inside, while the man in green flew up into the sky, holding the larger ones in some kind of green forcefield. The others got into the long-nosed ship and it took off into the sky after the man in green.

Then she heard something else coming from behind. She turned to see aircraft roaring overhead at high speed. They made a very long and wide turn before coming back over the other way.

Zari waited to see if anything else would happen, but when the strange aircraft that were held in the air by spinning blades started to show up, she decided to head home.

* * *

It was a good hour before she made it back to the cabin. She arrived, expecting to see Danny in bed, but he wasn't. In fact, he wasn't in the cabin at all.

Zari stepped outside and shouted, "Danny!" There was no response.

She took to the sky and began to circle around, looking for any sign of him.

Nothing.

She began a search, starting by flying a small circle, with the cabin at the centre, before making it larger and larger, covering more and more ground in search of him. She kept calling his name, hoping that he would respond.

Then she caught sight of something in the trees. For a moment she thought it was Danny, but whoever it was, they were far too large.

Suddenly she felt a stinging sensation in her side. She looked down seeing something in her side. She gripped it and pulled out some kind of dart.

It was only a few moments after that that she started to feel dizzy. Her wings slowed involuntarily and she began to lose altitude.

No matter how hard she tried, she couldn't get her wings to move properly and the world was becoming an unfocused blur.

Unable to maintain her height, she crashed through branches, before striking the hard trunk of a tree.

She hit the ground hard and laid there, unable to move. She heard muffled voices, but couldn't tell what they were saying. She then passed out.

* * *

Zari awoke with a pounding headache and a sore back. She sat up, finding herself in a small concrete room.

She flexed her wings, which were also sore, before she stood up, resting her hands on the odd black glass wall that lay opposite her bed.

" _You're awake,"_ a male voice said over some speakers that lay up in the corner of the wall.

"Who are you?" she demanded.

" _Who are you?"_ the voice asked right back.

"Zari Tarin," she said.

" _How did you hide from the Justice League?"_

"I didn't."

" _You came on the crashed spaceship, correct?"_

"Incorrect," she replied. "I came with the Thanagarian fleet that left maybe three years ago now."

" _The invasion force?"_

"Yes, that one."

There was a brief pause before the next question came. " _Why are you here?"_ he asked.

"Before I answer, I need to know what happened to Danny?"

" _Daniel Durant is with his aunt and uncle,"_ the voice told her.

"So he's safe?"

" _Yes, he is safe."_

"So you knew I didn't come on that ship, didn't you?" she questioned. "He must have told you what happened?"

" _The bear and you saving his life? Yes, he told us. We wanted to see if you would lie."_

"Well I haven't, so you can let me go now."

There was a brief pause before the response came. " _Sorry, but we can't do that."_

She glanced around the room. "Then I'll just have to escape."

" _I know you must be frightened, but I hope we can work together. We aren't going to harm you. We are offering our help."_

"Work together? I don't even know who you are," she pointed out.

" _All you need to know right now is that we work for the Canadian government."_

"You do realise that that means nothing to me," she said. "I don't know about your nations or politics."

" _We are a western nation."_

"And? Does you geographical location have significance or something?"

" _Maybe I should have said that we're a first world country."_

"First world. What does that mean?"

" _We are an advanced nation."_

She scoffed at that. "Keep kidding yourself."

She heard him sigh over the speakers. _"Just forget it."_

"So, what do you plan on doing with me?"

" _Nothing yet. We want to know your intentions first."_

"I don't have any. My father left me here so that I wouldn't die in the upcoming battle."

" _How old are you?"_

"Thanagarian years? I guess I would be seventeen now, but I don't know how long Earth years are compared to Thanagarian years."

" _Interesting. That is all for now. You should get some rest."_

"Sure," she said, sitting on the edge of her bed.

Zari sat there for several minutes, staring at her reflection in the darkened glass. She had a few bruises, probably from the fall she had taken when they tranquillized her.

She looked at the steel door, before standing back up and making her way over to it. She pulled on the handle hard, which started to buckle under her grasp. She let go knowing that the handle would snap off and she would be no closer to getting out.

Zari looked around the room to see what she had at hand. There was a toilet and a steel bed that was anchored to the wall. She stepped up to the dark glass wall and rested her hands on it, wondering if there was a way to break it. She had an idea, but she didn't know if it would work.

Turning back around, she gripped onto the bed and began to pull on it, hoping she could pull it free from the wall.

" _What are you doing?"_ the voice came

"I want to rearrange the furniture in my room," she told him.

" _The bed is bolted to the wall. You can't move it."_

She ignored him. She wasn't going to just give in. His words just made her pull harder. Finally, she felt it start to move. She stopped pulling on it and glanced around at the glass.

" _See, it won't budge. Just get some rest, okay?"_ the voice told her.

Zari repositioned herself at the bottom of the bed and started to pull on it some more. She felt it begin to give even more before it finally broke free. Using the momentum, she swung the bed into the glass, causing a huge crack to mar its clean, reflective surface.

" _Stop, right now,"_ the voice commanded loudly and with a hint of fear.

She continued to ignore him as she slid the bed across the floor, then pushed it forward, its legs screeching as it struck the glass again.

She heard the locks of her cell clicking open. She turned to face it, readying herself for the fight.

The door flew open and before she even had a chance to react, a dart was in her shoulder.

"No," she whimpered as she fell forwards, the tranquillizer taking almost immediate effect.

The world spun around her until her consciousness started to slip away. Her last thought was that she was now a prisoner on this alien world and she wasn't sure if she could escape.

She didn't know what they had in store for her and she didn't have time to even speculate as she involuntarily lost consciousness.

* * *

Updated January 2018


	5. JLC:P1point5:Ep02:Ch01

****Episode Two****

 ** **Lantern's Light****

 ** **Chapter One****

 ** **December 1999****

Kyle Rayner sat down in the overly large waiting room as instructed by Kilowog. The strange alien that looked like a cross between a boar and a hippo, not that he would ever tell him that. The guy looked like he might be able to rip him in two without much effort if inclined to do so.

It seemed strange to him that just a few days ago, he had been on Earth still getting to grips with being a Green Lantern. His life had changed so much that he had no idea what to do with himself or what was really expected of him as a Green Lantern. It was scary, not just the power but also the responsibility.

That was when Kilowog had turned up with a ball-shaped guy, whose name Kyle couldn't recall right now. Their introduction had been brief before the two Lanterns had brought him across the cosmos to where he was now on this far away planet.

Not a week ago he hadn't even been off of Earth. Now he wasn't even in the Milky Way Galaxy. While he had assumed that he was all set to be a Green Lantern but it turned out that wasn't the case. He needed to be trained first, which he was excited for, but also apprehensive about. The truth was that he was afraid of messing this up.

A door opened further down the corridor and what appeared to be a human stepped out. The older man looked over at him before he made his way over.

"Hey, 'sup," Kyle greeted, trying to be friendly, but coming off as slightly nervous.

The dark-skinned man looked at him for a few moments before he spoke. "Kyle Rayner I presume?"

"Umm, yeah, that's me," he answered, trying not to let his nervousness show in his voice.

"John Stewart," the man greeted, holding out a hand.

Kyle took it and winced slightly at John's very firm grip. "You're human?"

"That's right," John confirmed. "I'll be taking over sector 2814."

That meant literally nothing to Kyle. "What sector's that?"

"It's an area that covers our solar system and a few hundred other stars and inhabited systems," John explained.

"Oh, right, so you're taking over from me."

John frowned. "Hardly, I'm taking over from Abin Sur."

"Hold on, I thought Earth sector was given to me?"

"Depends. Sectors can be reassigned and I've been reassigned to 2814. The original plan was to have you trained on Earth, but it was decided that it would be better for you to experience more alien cultures."

"And who'll be training me? That Kilowog guy?"

"No, Katma Tui."

"Who?"

"Me," a feminine voice said.

Kyle looked to see a rather attractive woman with black hair and reddish skin dressed in typical Lantern garb. She regarded him with a steely gaze. Kyle was immediately intimidated, though he had to admit that she wasn't bad to look at. Not at all.

"I'm Katma," she greeted with folded arms. "I'm going to be your instructor."

Kyle grinned. He was expecting some weird alien creature, certainly not a hot alien chick.

"She's a good teacher," John said, his tone taking on a hard edge. "As long as you do what she tells you."

"You should know," Katma said. "I did teach you everything you know."

"Not quite everything," John said in response.

Kyle sensed an unease between them. That, however, wasn't the thing that caught his attention. It was the fact that this woman, who as far as he could tell didn't look too much older than himself had taught John, a guy that looked like he was maybe in his late thirties if not early forties.

"You trained John?" Kyle asked in surprise.

"Yes," she confirmed. "Am I older than you were expecting?"

"I would have thought he taught you," Kyle commented.

"Not everyone ages like you humans," Katma said. "Now are you ready? I want to start the training as soon as possible."

"I'm ready," Kyle confirmed, ready yet feeling apprehensive about what was to come.

"We'll see," Katma mused.

John rested a hand on Kyle's shoulder. "I'm gonna be here for the next few days before I head out to patrol my new sector. If you need any advice or to talk to a fellow human about anything, then give me a call."

"Don't worry, I will. Good to meet you, John."

The two shook hands again before John moved off, leaving Kyle and Katma alone.

He looked at her and rubbed his palms together in anticipation. "So, um, when do we start?"

"Follow me," she commanded.

He got into step behind her. "I guess that means now."

"It means you shut up and stop talking until I tell you otherwise, recruit."

Kyle went silent. He had been looking forward to training under her, but it seemed she wasn't as sociable as he had been hoping, but had been unfortunately expecting. It would have been nice to have been paired with someone he felt comfortable with and he was wishing that John was the one training him.

They moved through a series of corridors in silence until they reached a door. Katma stopped and looked at him for a moment before she hit the button, causing the door to slide open.

"Inside," she said firmly.

He did as instructed and found himself in a room with a desk and chair. It was like a one-person classroom. He groaned. He hated school. He had spent most of his time getting into trouble for doodling cartoons instead of doing schoolwork.

Katma stepped in behind him and sealed the automatic door shut with a press of a button.

"Sit," she commanded.

Kyle did so, while she stood at the front of the room.

He took a quick glance around the room before he rested his hands on the desk's surface. He then looked to Katma. "So umm, I thought by training you meant fighting, y'know, using the ring."

"That will come," she assured him. "First you need to know rules, regulations and how to care and maintain both your ring and your lantern battery as well as good and bad places to store your battery."

"Sounds fun," he said sarcastically.

"Firstly, I never gave you permission to speak recruit. Secondly-" she turned and reached into what appeared to be some kind of filing cabinet. She pulled out an electronic data pad of some kind. "You have to read this from start to finish."

Kyle raised his hand.

"You may speak."

"Now?" he asked.

"No, in your own time. It will go over everything I teach you in more detail. I suggest you read it as there will be an examination in the near future."

Kyle's whole body sagged. He hated exams. He had to admit, this wasn't what he had envisioned when he became a Lantern.

"What's the pass mark?" he asked solemnly.

"Don't think of it in terms of grades," she said. "If you weren't up to the task, the ring would have never chosen you. The examination will show me your weak points and we will continue your training from there. Understood?"

He nodded. "Understood."

"Before we begin are there any questions?"

Kyle was about to say no when he realised there was something about Katma that reminded him of Sinestro, the one who was responsible for his predecessor Abin Sur's death. The same coloured skin and the pointed ears. He thought about making a comment on it but decided against it. If they were the same race then it was probably a sore subject.

"No, no questions," he said finally.

"That's a lie, I can tell," she said, looking at him closely. "Ask the question, don't be shy."

"Nah, it's fine. I don't have any questions."

"I insist. If you have something to ask, just ask it."

"Um, well. Are you and that Sinestro guy the same species?"

She glared at him with such an intensity that he shivered. He had definitely asked the wrong question.

After what seemed like forever, her features softened, if only slightly. "Yes, we are from the same planet. He was my teacher, the one who trained me to become a Green Lantern."

That came as a surprise to Kyle. "He trained you?"

"Yes, before he became a traitor. It was a long time ago now and not something I like to talk about."

"Sorry," he apologised.

"No, I made you ask the question. Just forget about it and let's focus on your training."

"Agreed," he said, hoping he hadn't just screwed up.

* * *

 **A Few Days Later**

Kyle was led by Katma into a huge empty room. He wasn't sure what it was for, but he guessed it was for combat training.

Katma stepped up to a control console and began to key something in. Kyle took a step back in shock and awe as a city block formed in front of him, filling the room.

"Wow," he uttered in surprise.

"Never seen a live simulation before?" she asked nonchalantly.

"No, this is incredible. I wished I had something like this when I was a kid."

He continued to watch in awe as the street filled with aliens of all shapes and sizes.

Katma stepped up beside him. "In a moment a ship will descend and fire upon the holographic civilians. Your goal in this exercise is to shield them from the attack. I do not want to see you attack the attacking vessel. That will come later. I only want to see you shield the civilians."

He rolled his shoulders and held his ring hand forward at the ready. "I can do that. Easy."

Katma stepped back over to the control console. "Ship is incoming. I suggest you avoid getting hit by the lasers."

Kyle watched as a ship appeared from behind a building. Its energy cannons began to charge and he easily put a shield up in front of it. The vessel opened fire and he found himself struggling to maintain his shield. Eventually, it shattered, sending energy fire down on the crowd.

Katma paused the simulation.

"I don't get it," Kyle said. "How powerful were those simulation lasers? I should have been able to block sim lasers easy."

"It's not the power," Katma said stepping beside him. "That ship has KDG-14XB energy cannons on it."

He looked at her with a frown. "And? I don't even know what they are."

"It's not the power, it's the colour."

"I don't get it."

"Those cannons fire yellow energy," she told him. "Our rings are weak against yellow."

"You're kidding me," he said in disbelief, looking down at his ring. "That's a hell of an oversight."

"It's an inherent flaw and can't be changed," she told him, before adding, "Well, as far as I know, it can't be changed. It's your job to find ways around your ring's limitations. Use your head."

He looked from her up to the currently paused gunship. "So how do I shield the civilians if they're shooting yellow lasers?"

"Deflect it or use something else as a shield," she said. "Deflecting yellow energy is easier than trying to block it."

Kyle began to spin the power ring on his finger. "So I have to be wary of the colour yellow," he commented. "Any other colours?"

"No, just yellow," she said. "And also Sinestro uses a yellow power ring. That's why he was able to defeat so many Green Lanterns. You were able to overcome him, which shows quite a bit of promise."

While Kyle appreciated the compliment, despite the fact that he didn't do it alone. Superman had helped and without him, Kyle was sure that he wouldn't be here right now. He would probably be dead. But that wasn't really what he was focused on right at that moment. He wasn't sure he could believe that such a powerful ring could have such a dumb weakness. "Is it any shade of yellow?" he asked sarcastically. "How about brown? Is brown okay?"

Katma regarded him with a steely gaze. "It's the frequency on the electromagnetic spectrum, not the colour itself. Mock it all you want, but knowing the weaknesses of your ring is important. Do you want to go out there not knowing these things?"

"Okay, okay, point taken," he said, raising his hands defensively. "Just surprised is all."

Katma stepped back to the controls and reset the simulation. "We'll try this again. This time, you know that your ring is weak against yellow so you can't outright block the attacks."

"Got it," he said, holding his power ring hand out at the ready.

This time, when the simulated gunship turned up, he attempted to angle a green sheet of energy. The energy fire struck it but didn't bounce off. Once again he failed as the shield shattered.

"What happened?" he asked. "Why didn't it reflect the energy?"

"You have to change the composition of the barrier," Katma said to him. "It's still absorbing the blasts, not reflecting them off because you made the same barrier type but changed the angle."

Kyle scratched the back of his head. "Can you show me how to do that? Because I'm at a total loss as to what you're talking about."

"I can't teach you that," she told him. "It's something you have to envision yourself. Imagine that your construct is reflective. Make the lasers bounce off it. The ring is your own will realised. It is your imagination made a reality."

Kyle nodded, feeling confident, yet overwhelmed. It was hard for him to fully comprehend the power the small ring held within it. It was amazing, intimidating and frightening.

He held the ring aloft with a sense of determination. "Let's do this," he said firmly.

Katma reset the simulation. "It's begun."

Kyle watched as once more, the simulated gunship flew in ready to attack.

He put up a barrier, but this time, he saw it as reflective in his mind and envisioned the laser bolts bouncing off. He braced as the ship fired and was elated when, just as he had imagined, the bolts bounced off.

He started to tilt the barrier with his mind, until the bolts were bounced back directly at the ship, causing it to shoot its own laser cannons off.

The simulation ended with Katma's approval. "Well done," she congratulated.

He lowered the barrier and his arm as he turned to face her. "Why don't the bad guys just paint all their stuff yellow?"

"Because they don't know it's a weakness," she said. "Your job as a Green Lantern is to make sure they never know. You have to work with the limitations and find a way to get around them."

"Anything else I need to know about?"

"Yes. Unlike other tools or weapons, the ring is solely based on your will and concentration. There is no button to press to make it work, it is down to you. It is an extension of your limbs. Treat it as such."

Kyle looked at his ring with a nod. "I understand."

Katma moved back over to the control console. "Let's try some more simulations."

"I'm ready. Bring it on."

She smirked. "You say that now, but we'll see how you feel after we're done."

"I was a struggling artist," he said, rolling his shoulders in anticipation. "I'm used to a good challenge."

"Excellent. Just a word of caution, some of the lasers are set pretty high," she warned. "Like the ones in the first test. You'd end up in the medbay if one hit you."

He looked at her with an open mouth. "Wait, what? I thought they were training lasers."

"Training lasers won't penetrate a shield, even yellow training lasers. To prove the point they had to have power. Now, are you ready for the next one?"

"Erm, you'll tell me when I can get injured right?" he asked her, feeling not nearly as confident as he had been.

"You can be injured in all the simulations. Don't worry, from now on I'll tell you when there's live fire."

"One question. How many have actually been hurt in that first test?"

"You can ask that later. Right now, you need to concentrate on the simulations." Katma keyed something into the control panel. "This next test involves a ground quake.

In front of him, a holographic roof of a large structure formed with people stood on it.

Katma turned to him. "The building is going to collapse. Rescue the people on the roof."

"Sounds easy," Kyle said wearily. It sounded a little too simple. "There isn't a catch is there?"

Katma folded her arms, indicating she wasn't going to reveal anything. That meant that it was definitely not going to be simple.

Katma then began the countdown to the start of the simulation. As she said "Zero," Kyle took to the air and projected a protective sphere around the crowd. He lifted them to safety as the building collapsed away beneath them.

The simulation paused and Katma clapped, though it sounded more sarcastic than complimentary.

"I did it right, yeah?" he asked hopefully, but also knowing there was something he had probably overlooked. Katma smirked at him and he instantly knew that there was something about this scenario that she wasn't telling him. He groaned. "Go ahead, tell me what I did wrong."

"You did nothing wrong," she said, continuing to smirk. "You successfully saved them."

"I did?" he asked, not sure if he trusted her. He was expecting her to point something out that he had done wrong, that he couldn't possibly have known about.

"Yes, apart from one of the people you saved was a Sarlian."

Kyle had a bad feeling about what she was about to tell him. "What is a Sarlian and why is that important?"

"They have adverse reactions when they come in direct contact with Lantern energy."

He knew it. "What kind of reaction?" he asked cautiously.

"Don't worry, it's not lethal. Just really unpleasant for them."

"How unpleasant?"

"Blisters and horrible rashes," Katma said.

"So how do I rescue them?" he asked, honestly wanting to know the solution.

"You did it right, Kyle," she assured him, despite him not feeling very reassured. "Blisters are better than death, don't you agree?"

"I guess," he said. "I don't get the purpose of having them in the simulation if it doesn't matter."

"Because another way of doing it would be to lift the roof off. That way you can hold them in place and there's no direct contact with the Lantern energy."

"So I didn't do it right," Kyle surmised.

"Kyle, this simulation has a random element. You have to make a judgement based on if you think the roof they're standing on will hold if you try and lift it off. The safest bet is to let the roof crumble and simply lift them off directly.

Kyle looked at his ring. He knew what she was doing with these simulations. She was showing him that while he had a lot of power, he had to be careful and observant when he used it.

He looked up at Katma. "I'm ready for whatever comes next."

* * *

 **Four Months Later (Early 2000 on Earth)**

Kyle hovered in orbit of the planet waiting for Katma to finish sorting out the mess he had made. Somehow he had screwed up and he wasn't even sure how he had. Just that he had. They had caught the guy they were after, who was now incarcerated on the planet and no one had been injured.

So why had the people turned on him? Had he said something wrong? Had he done something that had offended them? He supposed he would find out when Katma returned from the surface.

Kyle was staring out at the planet's moon when Katma showed up. She moved in front of him looking tired. "Do you know what you did wrong?" she asked him.

Kyle shook his head. "No, I don't."

"I didn't either," she admitted. "Not until I talked to them."

"Well, what was it?"

"You know that giant flaming firebird you constructed that made the criminal crash his ship?"

Kyle nodded. "Yeah, the Phoenix."

"Well turns out that even though it was green, a giant flaming bird is like the literal Devil to these people."

Kyle bit his bottom lip. That wasn't good. "Oh."

Katma nodded. "They're still not happy that it happened, but they have offered us both a pardon for it."

"A pardon?" Kyle asked. "Wait, was it a criminal offence to make the Phoenix on their world?"

"Yes, they're very religious and any depiction of their devil is a felony that ranges from ten years incarceration to the death penalty depending on the severity or intent."

Kyle's eyes went wide. "I had no idea."

"No, there wasn't any reason you would. I didn't know and I'm supposed to know these things. Maybe in the future, you could keep your constructs a little more simple, yeah?"

He pulled a face in response.

Katma folded her arms. "Don't give me that look, Kyle. No more animal constructs, okay?"

He didn't really like that idea. His ring offered him a creative outlet he had never had before. Now he was being told to reign it in, to not let his imagination flourish. Still, she was his superior and his trainer, so he relented. "Okay, fine."

Katma gave him a sympathetic look. "I don't want to stifle your creativity. If it were up to me, I'd let you make any construct you wanted, but we have to maintain peace with the people of the universe and not upset them."

"I understand," he said with half a shrug. "No more animals."

Katma rested her hand on his shoulder. "Come on, our next stop on patrol is the Ceremes deep-space station. Hirunan and Arkkis should be there."

"Okay," Kyle agreed, even though he was unfamiliar with the two names. "Let's get out of here."

The two of them broke orbit and headed out of the star system. For Katma it was nothing, for Kyle, the ability to be able to fly around the cosmos because of a ring still astounded him.

It didn't take them long to arrive at the space station, only a few hours, which in space-travel terms was quite fast. The two of them landed on a landing pad and made their way through an airlock into the deep-space station.

"This way," Katma said, taking the lead.

They headed to an elevator and took it down several floors, where she led them both into a diner that had large windows that looked out into the cosmos. The two of them headed over to a table where the two other lanterns were sat.

Both of them were humanoid, one male one female. Both of them could almost pass as human, though with only from afar. The male had pointed ears and the large lower canine teeth that arched up slightly out of his mouth. The other looked like an albino, but her skin was a very light purple as was her hair. While the male was wearing an eye-mask, she wasn't and her pitch-black eyes were visible and they seemed to be staring right at him.

Katma sat down first and he quickly followed suit, taking a seat in the empty chair next to her, which lay opposite the purple lantern.

The male spoke first, "Hey Katma, is this the new recruit?"

She nodded. "Four months into training, Arkkis, and he's doing well," she said. "Though he can be frustrating at times."

"Like today," Kyle said miserably, noting that the guy was the one that was called Arkkis, which meant the other was Hirunan.

Katma sighed. "Yeah, an unfortunate bit of business that."

Arkkis leant forwards intrigued. "What happened?"

"Kyle here made a construct of a flaming firebird. Turns out on Lerelon IV firebirds are the symbol of their devil."

"Oops," Arkkis said with a chuckle. "Were you run off-world?"

Katma slowly shook her head. "I managed to patch things up."

The one who Kyle figured was Hirunan smiled at him. "Don't beat yourself up about it," she said. "There are millions of different cultures out there all with different religious beliefs. Some worlds have thousands of them. You can't know them all, it's impossible."

Kyle smiled back at her. "Thanks."

Katma gestured to him. "I guess I should introduce you to each other," she said. "This is Kyle." She gestured to Arkkis. "This is Arkkis." She then gestured at the other. "And this is Hirunan."

Kyle raised his hand in a wave. "Hello, pleased to meet you." He then waved directly at Hirunan.

Hirunan's smile turned into a grin. "On Alderin VII a wave like that means surrender." He quickly lowered his hand, earning a chuckle from her. "He's a cute one, Kat." Kyle felt himself blush, which got another response out of Hirunan. "Aw, did I embarrass you?"

Katma shook her head at her. "Stop teasing my student, Hiru," she said to the purple woman. She then looked to Kyle "And you watch yourself with her, the females of her race eat their males once they're done with them."

Kyle's eyes went wide as his head snapped to look at Hirunan. The alien laughed at his shocked expression. "Kat's having you on," Hirunan told him once she had stopped laughing. "Historically we only ate our fallen enemies, but that was outlawed on my world centuries ago."

He relaxed a bit, casting a sideways glance at Katma, who smirked at him. "You should have seen your expression," she said.

"Very funny," he retorted feeling stupid. Back on Earth, it was fairly easy to tell if someone was having him on, but out here with so many aliens and so many cultures, he simply had no idea what was truth and what was a lie. He had a feeling that this wasn't the last time his lack of knowledge or experience with aliens wouldn't be taken advantage of at the expense of his dignity.

Arkkis stood up. "Either of you want a drink? I was off to get me and Hirunan one before you two showed up."

"Sure," Katma agreed. "You know what I like."

Kyle was more unsure. He had drunk stuff out here that had immediately made him regurgitate his breakfast from hours earlier. As such, he was a little bit cautious of what he ingested. "What kind of drinks are there?" he asked.

Hirunan answered, "I suggest getting the Valonberry Brew."

He looked at Katma to see her reaction. He wasn't sure if that was a good suggestion or bad. Katma's expression though gave nothing away.

"Sure," Kyle said after a moment. "I'll have the Valonberry thing."

Arkkis nodded and headed for the bar, while Kyle looked out of the window. It was near pitch black outside and the light from the restaurant made it hard to see the stars. What he could see, however, was a large red nebula, that seemed to be slowly rotating in a spiral towards the bright luminescent centre.

"Beautiful isn't it?"

"Huh?" Kyle said, turning to Hirunan who had spoken.

The purple alien gestured to the nebula. "It's being eaten up by the star, that's why it's spiralling like that," she explained. "Eventually, no one will know there was ever a nebula there. Kinda sad, because it is beautiful."

"Yeah," Kyle agreed.

He looked at Katma as he heard her snort. She shook her head at him, rolling her eyes. "Hiru, stop flirting with my student."

"I'm not flirting, Kat," Hirunan objected.

"Lair," Katma teased.

"Okay, maybe I am. But just a little bit."

Katma gestured to Kyle. "You're embarrassing him again Hiru."

Kyle groaned. He wondered how it was, that these two aliens behaved so much like humans. If he wasn't on a space-station in the middle of nowhere that was full of aliens, then he would have assumed he was back on Earth by the way they were talking.

He looked up as Arkkis returned with their drinks. Arkkis' was a deep-red colour, while Katma's was Orange. Both Kyle's and Hirunan's drinks looked exactly the same and were both purple like her skin.

The purple alien looked delighted as she took a long sip. "Valonberry Brew," she said aloud. "The taste of home." She looked up to Kyle. "Take a sip, you'll love it."

He looked down at the purple drink for a few seconds, before he gripped the glass with his right hand. He looked to Katma, who was too interested in her own drink, then he looked to Arkkis, how was quaffing his down.

"Here goes nothing," he said as he brought the glass up to his lips.

The first thing that hit him was how sweet it tasted. The second was how it tasted familiar, but he couldn't place it. What he could say, was that he definitely liked it, which he couldn't say for most alien foods and drinks he had tried.

"You like it?" Hirunan asked him, having quickly drunk her own.

"Yeah, it's good," Kyle said.

"Glad you like it," she said smiling. "Arkkis here thinks it's disgusting."

"That's because it is," Arkkis said. "Anyway, I have to get back on patrol," he added, standing up.

"I probably should too," Hirunan agreed. "Nice meeting you, Kyle."

"You too, Hirunan."

"Call me Hiru."

"Okay, Hiru."

Kyle watched them as they left the Diner. He looked at Katma who was shaking her head at him.

"What?" he asked her.

"Be careful with Hiru. She's a friend, but she's also chewed through more than a few men in her time."

"Don't worry, there's nothing between us. We literally just met."

"I know, I'm just warning you, Kyle."

"I appreciate the concern, Katma. Don't worry about me so much."

"Believe me, Kyle, I can't wait until you pass your training and become a full-fledged Green Lantern. Then I won't have to worry because I won't be responsible for you or your well-being anymore."

"I can't wait, either," he said.

"You've still got a long way to go, kid," she retorted.

He shrugged and continued to drink his Valonberry Brew.

* * *

Updated January 2018


	6. JLC:P1point5:Ep02:Ch02

****Episode 2****

 ** **Lantern's Light****

 ** **Chapter Two****

 ** **Mid-Late 2000****

The early days of training had been simple. It had involved reading, simulations and tests. After two months that had changed in some ways for the better and others for the worse.

He had begun to go with Katma on actual patrols. That's where things became more complicated. Especially with the incident with the Phoenix construct, which still bothered him months after.

Kyle had made plenty of mistakes, but he was getting better. Even Katma agreed that he was doing quite well, even though she also told him that he could be both annoying and frustrating. She even joked that he was ahead of where John had been. That made him feel proud of himself, it made him feel accomplished. Back on Earth he couldn't really say the same.

At eight months into training, Kyle was feeling confident in his abilities and his knowledge about his ring. Now his training had taken on a more serious turn as their current mission was investigating the smuggling of an illegal narcotic into their, or rather Katma's sector. It was the first big operation he had been part of. Sure he had chased smugglers and criminals and helped apprehend them, but this was a full-on investigation.

They had tracked the drug to a smuggler that operated primarily in Hirunan's sector. This meant they were working with her. Kyle didn't mind. He had only seen her twice since their first meeting on Ceremes station and each time he had enjoyed her company.

Out here though on the job, she was a very different person. She was cold and calculating, not letting anything take her off track. She had a focus that he found more than a little disconcerting.

The drug itself was one that induced extreme muscle growth and a sense of euphoria. Not only did it physically change whoever took its physical size, but also muscle density. The problem came from the fact that with prolonged use came the increase in anger and rage.

Destruction, injury and even death was the result. It also ended up killing the user most of the time as while their muscle mass increased, their bone mass didn't. They essentially crushed themselves with their own strength.

This was something they had to stop and soon.

The three of them found themselves sat in some dingy bar, which was apparently a drinking hole their smuggler was a frequent patron of. All they had to do was sit and wait. He would show. Eventually.

It was a few gruelling hours sat in the sty that was supposed to be a bar when their target came sauntering in. Kyle had seen pictures of him, but he couldn't recall the species he was. There were so many that he simply couldn't remember them all. All he knew was that he was very short, but looked like he could throw a hefty punch if cornered.

"That's our guy," Hirunan whispered.

Katma nodded in affirmation. "How do you want to do this?" she asked.

"You're the senior lantern," Hirunan said.

"This is your sector," Katma pointed out. "We'll do this your way for now."

"Then we take him outside and rough him up," Hirunan said. "I doubt any of the patrons are going to want to take all three of us on, so we don't have to worry too much about anyone else getting involved."

"We'll follow your lead," Katma said.

Hirunan slowly stood up and walked over to the man. Kyle was about to follow when Katma stopped him. "Don't want to spook him too early," she told him. "Wait for Hiru to make the initial move. We'll block him if he tries to flee."

Kyle nodded in acknowledgement and watched as Hirunan rested her hand on the smuggler's shoulder. He turned around and looked up at her.

"What do ya want?" he demanded loudly, before noticing her uniform. "Wait, ya one of them Green Lanterns."

"Yes," she confirmed. "I'm one of "them Green Lanterns" like you said. Now, I want to talk to you."

"No deal," he said as he ran past her and bolted towards the door.

Just as he was about to exit, a green barrier appeared in front of him and he bounced off, landing hard on his behind.

Katma, the one who had erected the barrier moved towards him, Kyle close behind. "There's three of us," she told him. "It's best that you comply."

The smuggler suddenly looked very nervous.

Hirunan stepped up behind him and helped him back to his feet. "Let's talk outside," she said.

He nodded and the three of them stepped out of the bar and headed around the corner into a nearby alleyway.

Hirunan began, "Tell us about the drug known on the street as 'Super'."

"I dunno nuthin'," the smuggler said with what appeared to be a shrug.

"You want me to believe that you don't know what you have in your cargo hold?"

"I don't ask."

"I don't believe you," Hirunan said. "Tell us what we want to know and you walk out of here. Don't and we can arrest you on several counts of smuggling."

"Ya don't have nuthin' on me," the alien said.

"How about this. You tell us and you walk away. Don't and you crawl away."

"Ya wouldn't," he said, starting to look a little paler.

"Remember what planet this is," Hirunan reminded him. "No one on this backwater world will care."

He turned and ran. Hirunan sighed as she raised her fist and grabbed hold of him with green bindings and slammed him against the wall.

"Tell me where the drug 'Super' comes from, now!" she commanded.

"They'll kill me if I tell."

"I'll kill you if you don't," she told him, her tone cold and threatening.

"Fine," he said in almost a whimper. "It's on a small rogue planet between stars. There's a base built on the frozen waste of a world."

"Where is this rogue planet?"

"Between Verdant and Hector," he said. "Closer to Verdant."

Hirunan released him. "We know your routes and we know your contacts. We know everything about you. If this is a lie, we will find you."

"It ain't a lie and ya didn't get it from me," he yelled as he ran off out of the alleyway.

Katma stepped up to her. "You believe him?"

Hirunan shrugged. "We'll see won't we."

"He might not be as easy to find a second time," Katma pointed out.

"No, but unless he decides to drop all of his contacts and move out of the sector, we'll find him. Now let's go shut down that operation."

The three of them moved out of the alleyway and took flew off into the sky. Their destination was clear. They just hoped that it was accurate.

* * *

"We're coming in on the approach," Katma said.

Katma had taken an active lead in this operation. She was the senior Green Lantern so command fell to her.

Hirunan nodded in affirmation. "You want us to raise defence shields?"

"Yes, both of you. I don't know how good their sensors are. We might be able to slip in unnoticed."

Just as Katma had finished speaking, a wall of energy fire flew at them. They quickly raised their green shields just in time to stop themselves getting fried.

"Or we might not," Katma mused.

"That's a lot of defences," Kyle commented.

"Too much," Hirunan said. "We're going to have to start thinning out those turrets or we're not going to make it."

Katma nodded. "Get behind me and prepare to drop your shields. I'll extend mine around you. You two concentrate on taking out those defence turrets."

"Okay," Kyle agreed, as he and Hirunan moved behind her.

Katma extended her shield and the other two lowered theirs. "I'm moving forward," Katma told the others.

The three of them moved in unison towards the base, both Kyle's and Hirunan's motion were now controlled by Katma as they were within her shield.

"Can't make out where the lasers are coming from," Kyle said. All he could see was a wall of red energy bolts flying at them. It reminded him of that scene from the eighties Flash Gordon movie where the rocket ship was flying towards the enemy base.

"Let the ring do the work," Hirunan told him as she began firing green bolts towards the base.

Kyle made a laser rifle construct, complete with a reflex sight and began to shoot, spraying green energy hoping to hit something. He wasn't exactly a skilled combatant when it came to shooting things, but he did his best.

"We need to get closer," Hirunan said, as she stopped shooting. "We're too far to hit anything."

"Speeding up," Katma acknowledged.

Kyle followed Hirunan's lead and his laser rifle construct vanished as he waited for them to move in closer. Unfortunately, the closer they got, the harder it was to see due to the overly bright mass of laser-fire.

Hirunan aimed her ring and began to fire once more, Kyle seeing this, he reconstructed his laser rifle and sprayed towards where the laser-fire was coming from.

At first, Kyle thought they were wasting their time, but it started to become apparent that the lasers were starting to thin out.

Katma spoke up, "I've spotted an airlock. I'm taking us in."

Hirunan and Kyle both took out a few more laser turrets before they reached the hatch, the laser-fire stopped as they went into their blind spots.

Hirunan moved up next to Katma. "I'll cut through."

She placed her ring against the door and cut through it. She then pulled it free and discarded the door to the side. The three of them entered the lock where Hirunan began to cut through the inner door.

"Be prepared," Katma warned. "This might not be easy."

Hirunan glanced back at her. "Think they're ready to deal with three lanterns?"

Katma corrected her, "Two lanterns and a trainee."

"Gee, thanks," Kyle muttered.

Hirunan finished cutting and the inner lock door fell outward. A steady stream of air rushed outward passed them as the corridor decompressed. The three of them cautiously headed inside. The corridor was long and straight, with no signs of life. They headed onwards, ready for anyone or anything to jump out and attack them.

But it didn't.

Well, not until Kyle dropped his guard.

Out of nowhere, drones began to swarm into the corridor. Katma erected a shield that filled the corridor in front of them, while Hirunan and Kyle took aim and returned fire, Hiru directly from her ring and Kyle from his laser rifle construct.

They moved forward slowly, Katma's shield stopping the incoming fire, but allowing their fire through to destroy the small flying robots. Hirunan stopped shooting for a moment and a small display projected out of her ring.

"Scanning for life-forms," she told the others.

Kyle continued to shoot down the drones as they continued to pour into the corridor from parts unknown.

Katma glanced back. "Hiru, how about finding out where these drones are coming from. If we blow that area up, then things will be a whole lot easier for us and we can concentrate on finding the criminals before they escape."

"On it Kat."

Katma turned to Kyle. "Keep up the good shooting, you're doing well."

"Thanks," Kyle said as he destroyed six drones, which were promptly replaced by seven more.

"Think I've found it," Hirunan told them.

"You wanna take the lead?" Katma asked.

The purple woman pointed. "Follow this corridor for now."

"Get ready to run," Katma told them as she started forward.

Her shield struck the drones and began to push them backwards, causing them to bundle up against each other. Some of the drones shot other drones by accident, but more were being destroyed by Kyle's more spray and pray approach.

Hirunan pointed down another corridor. "That way."

"Okay," Katma said as she raised a second shield behind them so they weren't flanked.

"Kyle, take up the rear," Hirunan told him. "I'll shoot forward," she said, while also keeping track of where they were headed.

Kyle hoped they weren't too far from where these drones were coming from. His ring had only so much charge and he was worried they might be overwhelmed.

"Scratch that, I need you up front," Hirunan said to Kyle.

He looked around from the empty corridor behind to see a mass of drones ahead. He stepped up and opened fire.

"Through here," Hirunan said pointing.

The three of them made their way through the door and entered a large area. Ahead of them lay a large and loud machine that appeared to be spitting out new drones as fast as they were destroying them.

Katma gestured with her head. "Destroy that."

Kyle and Hirunan took aim and shot green energy bolts at the drone constructor machine. It only took a few hits before it began to spark. They continued to rain green fire on it until it erupted into flames and exploded in a fireball and a near-deafening boom, causing Kyle to wince as his ears began to ring.

With the production of drones now at an end, they easily finished the rest of them off.

Katma turned to face both Hirunan and Kyle once the drones were all destroyed. "Here's how it goes from here. Both I and Hiru are going to find the boss. Kyle, I need you to find out where the drug is being manufactured."

He nodded in affirmation. "Understood." He held out his ring and began a scan of the facility. "What am I looking for?"

"Look for areas of high energy. But not the reactor, or reactors," Katma told him. "Contact us if you need help."

The two of them flew off down the hallway, leaving Kyle behind. He checked his scan results which were not very helpful. There were power sources all over the place, maybe six. He detected only one big energy source which he suspected was the facility's main reactor.

Kyle decided to head to the nearest power source, which was a few levels below him. He moved quickly, encountering only one or two stray drones which were easily dispatched and proceeded on until he came upon the first room with a distinct energy reading.

Kyle grinned. "First shot," he said thinking that he had found the room that was producing the drug. He flew up to the line and took a scan of the sealed containers.

It wasn't the right drug.

Still, from the scan he found that the drug was still a class A narcotic. Illegal in most sectors and highly addictive. It appeared that they were manufacturing far more than just the one.

Kyle moved on to the next area, finding more illegal narcotics. The third was the drug they had originally come here for and the final two were not making drugs, but manufacturing illegal firearms. There was enough here to put the perpetrators away for a long-long time.

Having discovered all he believed there was to discover, he made his way to Katma and Hirunan.

He found them with a group of aliens held in a bubble projected by Katma.

The senior lantern glanced back at him. "Did you find it?"

He nodded. "Yeah, but that's not the only thing. Other illegal drugs and weapon production."

Katma smirked as she looked back at the criminals before them. "Interstellar law is something you can't get away from. You're all going away for a long time."

The largest of them growled. "I know people. Nothing will stick on me."

"We'll see about that," Katma warned. "You have the attention of the Green Lanterns now."

"You don't scare me," the big one who was obviously the boss said, his tone thick with venom.

"I don't care if you're scared. The Manhunters are on their way to pick you up and take you to where you will await trail."

The boss snarled in response but said nothing else, which suited them fine.

* * *

It took a few hours for the Manhunters to arrive and take the criminals away. Once that was done, they waited until a starcruiser arrived to catalogue and dismantle the facility before the three of them departed.

As they flew away from the rogue moon, Hirunan turned to Kyle with a smile. "You did well.

Katma nodded in agreement. "Yes, he did. He'll be a full-fledged Green Lantern before too long."

Kyle grinned. He liked the idea of that. Though he was also a little apprehensive. There was a lot of responsibility that went with the role. He wasn't sure he was mature enough for that, but he also realised that by acknowledging that fact he was taking a step in the right direction to better himself.

"I won't let any of you down," he told the others and he meant it. He was proud of what they had accomplished today.

* * *

Updated January 2018


	7. JLC:P1point5:Ep02:Ch03

****Episode 2****

 ** **Lantern's Light****

 ** **Chapter Three****

 ** **Mid 2002****

Kyle approached Katma as she stared out of the window in the diner out into space. Her shoulders were slumped and her arm rested on the window, holding her up.

He didn't know what was up with her. She had spoken with Arkkis and Kilowog before they had left suddenly. Ever since then, she had been quiet and clearly upset.

"Are you okay?" he asked her as he stepped up to the window.

She didn't answer. Her gaze was fixated on the distant nebula, never wavering as though nothing else existed.

"Katma?"

He heard Hirunan speak from behind, "Leave her be, Kyle."

He moved away from Katma up to Hirunan. "What's wrong with her?"

"Follow me," Hirunan said.

They both left the cafeteria, Kyle feeling confused and concerned.

Once outside, she turned to him. "You know your planet's other Green Lantern?"

"John Stewart? Yeah, what about him?"

"He's been arrested and is awaiting trial, Kyle."

Kyle was taken aback by the news. "Arrested? For what?"

"He blew up an inhabited planet."

He staggered back slightly in shock. "Are you sure?" he questioned in disbelief.

"No, I'm not. The news is on the interstellar broadcasts, but the trial hasn't started yet as far as I'm aware. It might just be a misunderstanding and I hope it is. Blowing up planets tarnishes the Green Lantern name somewhat."

Kyle glanced back at the entrance to the diner. "Katma doesn't seem to be taking it very well," he observed.

"No, she isn't."

"Were they close?"

"At one point, yeah, they were pretty close."

"How close?"

"They were 'wake up together in the same bed' close."

Kyle whistled. "Really?"

"Maybe not that close, but I wouldn't be surprised. They had a thing going, but she was his tutor and he was the student, at least when their relationship started. Not exactly considered a kosher relationship."

"They were both adults, right?" Kyle asked. "What does it matter?"

"I suppose it doesn't, but people felt that Katma was taking advantage and maybe she was."

"But she clearly cared for him," Kyle pointed out.

"Yeah, I think she did and still does," Hirunan agreed. "I'm off to go watch the broadcast of the trial. You want to join me?"

"Maybe," Kyle said feeling unsure. "What happens if he's found guilty?"

"Of destroying a planet with a few million, or even billion on it?"

"Yeah."

"Death."

Kyle couldn't say he was surprised by that verdict. It was just that he hoped that the future had a different way of dealing with these things. While he knew that this wasn't really the future, it felt like it to him. He had always imagined it to be more enlightened, but it seemed a lot like Earth. The same politics, the same issues, the same corruption.

"So, you interested?"

"In what?" he asked.

"Watching the trial?"

"Not really," Kyle said, not seeing the appeal. "I think I'll go make sure Katma's alright instead."

"I don't think she wants to be bothered right now," Hirunan warned.

"You're probably right," Kyle conceded. "It's just we've been around each other for so long now, that I feel I should be there for her, ya know?"

She slowly began to nod. "Maybe you're right. We'll offer her support in silence, okay?"

Kyle nodded. The two of them headed back to the diner where they stood next to Katma. All three of them looked out of the windows, none of them uttering a word, the only sounds were that of the other patrons talking.

After a good ten minutes of standing there in silence, Katma turned away from the view. "I'm going to get some rest. I'll see you in the morning."

"Yeah, goodnight," Kyle said.

They watched her leave the diner before Hirunan gestured to an empty table. "Let's sit down."

"Sure," he said as they both sat.

She leant forward, her elbows on the table. "So, did you know John Stewart?"

"Not really," Kyle said. "I only met him a handful of times, if that."

"Right. Well, do you want a drink or something?"

"Sure, why not," Kyle agreed with a shrug.

"Valonberry Brew?"

He nodded. "That would be nice."

She stood up and headed to the bar while he cast his gaze out of the window.

This space station had somewhat become like a second home. The owners and those that ran it essentially gave them a place to sleep for free because their presence put off pirates and other undesirables.

Hirunan returned, placing his drink down in front of him, before taking a seat opposite.

"So," Kyle began, "when will we know if he's been found guilty?"

"I'm sure we'll all be informed," Hirunan answered before taking a large drink of her beverage.

"You think he'll be found guilty?" Kyle asked her, tapping the tabletop with his fingers.

"The answer's the same as it was last you asked. I have no idea if he will or not."

Kyle looked down at his ring nervously. "Can these really destroy entire planets?"

"If you have enough of them, yeah. How he did it with only one ring, I don't know."

"Maybe he didn't," Kyle said.

"It's for the court to decide, not us."

"I guess."

"No, there's no guessing about it. The courts will weigh the evidence and if he's guilty then he dies."

Kyle couldn't believe she had just said that. "Wow, you sound really heartless when you put it like that."

She cringed. "Sorry for being so frank with you. I guess I'm tired." She fell silent as she gulped down the rest of her drink.

Kyle meanwhile was nursing his. He didn't know John, but that didn't mean he didn't feel bad for him. He had never really thought about it before, but the notion that he himself might die out here light-years away from Earth was a mortifying thought. Would his parents even know?

Just thinking about his mother and father made him feel separated and alone. They didn't know he was out here. As far as they knew, he was on the foreign correspondent team after a promotion at the Daily Planet. He never really got on that well with them. They had always seen him as a bit of a failure, but despite that he still loved them and he now realised that he really missed them.

Movement on the other side of the table caught his attention. He looked up to see Hirunan sitting down with a fresh glass.

"Sorry, you didn't want another did you?" she asked him, before taking a long sip.

"No, no I'm fine."

"Not too strong for you is it?"

"Strong?" he asked. "Wait, is this alcoholic?"

"Yes, why what did you think it was?"

Kyle took a sip, then looked at her. "Are you sure it's alcoholic?" he asked. He had been drinking Valonberry Brew for the last few months and not once did it cross his mind that it was alcohol.

"Well, alcoholic maybe is the wrong word," she said. "But it has a similar effect, at least on my people."

"So if it's not alcohol, then what is it?"

"Valoria."

"What is Valoria?"

"A drug."

"Drugs?" he asked, staring down at his drink. "I'm drinking a drug?"

"Well what do you think alcohol is, you idiot," she mocked. "Any chemical that alters the way your body naturally functions is a drug. Valoria is perfectly legal. If it wasn't I wouldn't be able to buy it at the bar."

Kyle grimaced. "Yeah, of course. Sorry, I guess I didn't think."

She shook her head with a smirk. "What do they teach you on your planet?"

"Alcohol is kinda viewed separately to drugs," he explained. "They're generally not put in the same category. It's sorta seen as its own thing if you know what I mean."

"No," she said. "I don't know what you mean. Narcotics education sounds a little strange on your world."

"Yeah, it is," Kyle agreed, nodding his head before he knocked back his drink.

Hirunan stood up. "Want another?"

"Sure. Let's see if this stuff can actually affect me."

She moved off back to the bar while Kyle turned his gaze back out of the window.

He heard the sound of a glass being put down. He looked at his drink, then over to Hirunan as she sat down.

Kyle gripped the glass and quaffed it down, before slamming it onto the tabletop.

He then looked down at his ring. "Hold on, is it really a good idea for us to get drunk?"

"Why, think we're going to get mugged or something?"

Kyle held up his ring hand. "The ring."

"Have you forgotten? The ring requires concentration and when you're blathered out of your head, you aren't going to be able to concentrate on anything."

"I guess you have a point. Still seems irresponsible."

"By the Great Creator of the Universe, Katma's really got you trained, hasn't she. You're allowed to let yourself have fun every once and a while."

"Okay, if you're sure it's safe."

"Nothing's safe in this universe, Kyle. Live a little."

"I do like to live a little. Or rather I did. I don't want to let Katma or the Guardians down. Being a Green Lantern is the first time I felt like I've really accomplished something. Before I felt like such a loser."

"Wow, Kyle, the way you said that sounded more than a little pathetic."

He grimaced. "Yeah, well don't you feel the same way?"

"I'm proud to be a Lantern sure, but the way you said it made it sound like you had no life beforehand."

"I didn't. I mean I did, I was a graphics artist at a newspaper called the Daily Planet. But I wasn't respected and I was on borrowed time. At any moment I knew that I could lose my job and I had no idea what I'd do if I did. I didn't really have any real career prospects, ya know?"

"I had no idea," Hirunan said. "I guess you must feel pretty lucky that the ring chose you."

"You have no idea," he said. "I'm grateful and I don't want to mess this up."

"Don't worry. You're skilled, though you are a little too experimental at times. You waste time making elaborate constructs when something much simpler would do."

"It's the artist in me breaking free," he said. "I can't contain it. It's a release for me, one that most artists would kill to have available to them. I think of something and the ring can make it appear. Sure, it's green and translucent and not really there, but it's still something I created straight out of my head."

"Must be wonderful," she said.

"You have the same ring," he pointed out.

"Yes, but to have such a vivid imagination. I use it as a tool, but to you, it's a brush."

He smiled. How was it that an alien from another world could understand him when his own parents hadn't been able to. It was odd, but also it felt right.

"You want another?"

"Another what?" he asked as he absent-mindedly stared at her.

"Another drink."

"Sure, make it a few."

Hirunan raised her hand. "Barkeep, bring ten more Valonberry Brews," she shouted over. She then spoke to Kyle. "I hope you're ready for this."

"Of course I am."

The drinks were brought, five glasses each. Hirunan gripped the first one. "Wanna race?"

He nodded. "First one to drink all five wins?"

"First one to drink all five," she agreed. "On five."

Kyle gripped his glass. "Ready."

"Five," she said.

The two of them began to knock back the drink, one after another until they were all gone. At first, Kyle felt nothing. But then the room slowly started to spin. He rested his hand against his forehead and felt a film of sweat.

"Definitely affects you," Hirunan commented with a grin. "Want any more?"

He dismissed the notion with a wave of his hand. "Nah, thanks but nah." His words were becoming slurred and he felt a little giddy.

As it turned out he wasn't ready for the delayed effect of the alcohol. When it hit him, it really hit him hard and everything after that turned into a blur.

* * *

 **The Next Morning**

Kyle woke up to the sight of a grey wall. He couldn't remember coming back to his room and going to bed. In fact beyond knocking back a load of drinks he couldn't remember much.

Right now he had a headache which seemed to be encapsulating his entire skull. It felt like his brain had shrunk over the night. Either that or someone had put his head in a vice.

He went to remove the covers when he found that it wasn't a blanket that was on him, but an arm. A very pale purple hand, though luckily the green sleeve of her uniform.

"Crap," he muttered. He was now concerned about what had happened last night. The fact that they were both still wearing their Green Lantern uniforms eased his fears a little, but not by much.

Carefully he gripped Hirunan's arm and moved it off of him, before climbing slowly off of the bed.

He looked at her to see she was awake and smiling at him. "You snore in your sleep and it's adorable."

He grimaced. "Listen, whatever happened last night, I'm sorry."

"I wish something did happen. You were too drunk and fell asleep."

Kyle wiped the sweat from his brow. "Do you have anything for hangovers?" he asked, wincing slightly from his aching head.

"I don't get hangovers, so no."

"Lucky you," he muttered.

Kyle took a glance around the room. While it looked mostly the same as his, it wasn't, meaning that this was probably Hirunan's.

"I'm off to head to my room and grab a shower," he said.

"You can use mine if you want," she offered with a smirk.

"No, I think I'll head back to my room."

"Suit yourself, Kyle," she said as she rolled over, facing away from him.

Kyle left her room and headed up the corridor. He rounded a corner to find Katma stood outside his room, her arms folded and a frown on her face.

"Have you been out all night?" she asked him suspiciously.

"I'm just off to get a shower."

"That didn't answer my question, Kyle," she said. "You spent the night with Hirunan, didn't you?"

"Maybe," he said. "Nothing happened if that's what you mean."

She didn't look convinced. "I bet you don't even know what's happened regarding John, do you?"

He regarded her. She didn't look upset, but she didn't look particularly happy either. "No, you'll have to indulge me."

"John was found innocent, the planet wasn't even destroyed. The Manhunters were responsible and they tried to take control of the Central Battery."

That shocked him. "They were, they did?"

"You didn't know your ring lost power for several minutes last night, did you?"

He looked at his ring. "I must have been asleep."

"Get your shower and get yourself ready for patrol. You have twenty minutes, mister oblivious."

"Understood," he said as he rushed into his room.

He didn't waste much time in the shower. He got himself clean and was out. After slicking back his hair with a comb and some alien hair-gel he had bought that stuck his hair in place almost like steel, he headed back out of his room where Katma was waiting for him.

"Done?" she asked.

"Yeah, I'm done."

"Good."

They headed off to the nearest airlock. Once inside, they both surrounded themselves in atmospheric shields, before they de-pressurised the airlock. The outer door slid open and they both flew out and began their patrol.

* * *

 **Early 2003**

His heart was pounding hard in his chest. This was it, he was going to be officially a full-fledged Green Lantern and would be able to operate alone on his own initiative.

Kyle moved forwards into the large room. Up high was the row of the small-statured Guardians, who all sat there their faces devoid of any form of emotion.

The room also had perhaps fifty other Green Lanterns there, all here to see him become a full-fledged operative.

He stood up front next to Katma who gave him a short nod.

"Katma Tui," one guardian began. "You are the one that was tasked with training Kyle Rayner of Earth. Is it of your opinion that he is ready for the task to become a true Green Lantern? Able to operate without supervision on his own initiative."

Katma nodded. "Yes, I do. He may be prone to letting his own imagination get the better of him sometimes, but I believe that this may be a strength and not a weakness."

The guardians didn't seem to acknowledge what Katma had said as they turned their collective heads to face Kyle. "Kyle Rayner of Earth," the first Guardian said.

"You have proven yourself to be truly worthy and able to wield the ring," another said.

"We now put our trust in you to wield the ring with precision and with skill and most importantly with your inate wilpowerl," a third continued.

A fourth then said, "Give the oath and it will be made so."

Kyle held up his ring hand and began, "In brightest day, in blackest night, no evil shall escape my sight. Let those who worship evil's might beware my power Green Lantern's light."

"Kyle Rayner, you will henceforth be known as a full-fledged Green Lantern. You have now been given all privileges and responsibilities that your rank warrants. Do not let us or your fellow Lanterns down. You are all dismissed."

The Guardians stood up and filed out of the room. The other lanterns all cheered, some patting him rather hard on the back, nearly knocking him over. He turned to Katma who nodded at him with a smile.

"You've done well, Kid. Keep it up and you'll make a fine Lantern."

"Thanks," he said with gratitude.

This was it. He was finally a true Green Lantern, not just a trainee. He would do his best not to let Katma, the Guardians or anyone else down.

But first, he had to celebrate his newfound status.

* * *

Updated January 2018


	8. JLC:P1point5:Ep02:Ch04

****Episode 2****

 ** **Lantern's Light****

 ** **Chapter Four****

 ** **2005****

Earth. It had been so long since he had seen it, years in fact. It was only now that he realised how much he missed it, but not only that, but he saw how much he himself had changed.

He wasn't sure it was for the best either. He and the other Lanterns had been so close to blasting away half of the planet just because of one android. All of those people would have died, just because they had thought said android had destroyed Oa.

But it hadn't. This Amazo android had simply moved it elsewhere and now it was back, they were moving off out of the system as though nothing was wrong, as though they hadn't been ready to murder a planet to get at one android.

He looked to his left as Hirunan and another Lantern, Salaak, flew up beside him.

"Something wrong?" Hirunan asked. "You look down."

He shook his head slowly. "I can't believe we were going to blow up Earth."

Salaak took objection to that. "We weren't going to blow up your homeworld, Kyle."

"Not too badly, anyway," Hirunan added, her voice devoid of any humour.

Salaak glared at the purple woman for a moment, before addressing Kyle. "We thought Earth was doomed anyway. Better to destroy it there, with half the planet, then let the thing continue on and destroy more worlds."

"But it didn't destroy anything," Kyle pointed out.

"We know that now," Salaak said. "We didn't when we chased the thing here. I'm still not sure we should leave the thing unchecked though."

"I think the Justice League are keeping an eye on Amazo, now," Kyle said, glancing back to Sol, which was now just another dot in the sea of stars.

"Correction," Hirunan began, "that guy in the gold mask is keeping an eye on the robot."

Salaak then added, "I don't trust extra-dimensional beings such as that Doctor Fate. I think it was a mistake leaving such a powerful entity in that sorcerer's hands."

Kyle didn't agree. "We couldn't force it to come along and we don't have a reason to fight him anymore. Besides if Superman's okay with him staying with Fate, then so am I."

"Him?" Salaak questioned. "It's a genderless robot, Rayner."

"I know that," he said. "All I'm saying is that this whole thing was a mess. We should never have gotten that close to blowing up a planet. Remember how John Stewart was nearly executed for being falsely accused of doing that. Now imagine if a force of us did that? The whole universe might turn against us."

"It was a mistake, I agree," Hirunan said.

"We can all agree on that," Salaak defended. "It's just that sometimes you have to make decisions that seem evil for the greater good."

Kyle didn't buy it. "If that's what being a Lantern is about, then I don't want a part of it. I didn't sign up for this. I might as well return to Earth and throw my ring in the sea if this is how things are gonna go."

"You seemed alright with it before," Salaak snapped at him.

"Yes, but we nearly destroyed a planet because of an assumption," he shouted back. "I'm done with this," he said as he peeled off from the group and flew off into the void.

"Kyle!" Hirunan shouted after him.

"Let him go," Salaak said. "He'll come to his senses eventually."

Salaak moved over to a group of other Lanterns, while Hirunan kept her gaze on where she had last seen Kyle.

"Wait-up," she said to herself as she moved away from the group and flew after him.

* * *

Kyle sat on the edge of the ridge, looking out across the barren vista of the uninhabitable planet.

He was protected by a forcefield projected by his ring. How he didn't run out of oxygen within seconds, he didn't know. What he did know was that it did eventually run out, though that wouldn't happen for quite some time.

His thoughts fell onto Earth, onto what he had left behind. Sure, his job at the Daily Planet sucked, but there was so much that didn't. Music, TV, movies, Videogames. He had left it all. Sure, there was music and TV and movies of sorts out here, but they weren't the same.

As for video games, the closest thing he'd seen was simulations. And while he had always dreamed of having the game surround him in all three dimensions and to be able to fully interact with it, he missed just sitting down and playing something.

Also, the simulations were just that. He hadn't had the opportunity to use one for fun. Always training or scenario role-play where he always played the role of what he was; a Green Lantern.

But now he wanted it more than ever. He wanted to be done with this. The possibility of them killing billions had been a very real reality today and that scared him. It made him feel sick.

He looked up as he saw something moving quickly towards him from above. It was obvious it was another Green Lantern, but who was it?

He got his answer as the figure drew near. It was Hirunan.

"Wow you can move fast," she said as she landed on the rocky ridge next to where he sat.

"I want to be alone, Hiru," he said softly.

She sat down next to him without saying a word and stared out across the rocky planet.

The two of them remained there for several minutes before Hirunan turned to face him.

"Want to talk about it?" she asked him.

"Not particularly," came his response.

"Are you really thinking of quitting?"

He turned his gaze away from the rocky tundra and looked her right in the eyes. "I would have done it, Hiru."

"It bothers you, doesn't it?"

His face screwed up in disgust. "Doesn't it bother you?"

"The chance was sixteen percent that we would blow away the atmosphere. eleven percent that it would destroy half the planet."

"And one-hundred percent likely that we would have destroyed the east coast of the United States. We should not have that kind of power, Hiru."

"When the bad guys have too much power, there need to be good guys to stop them."

"The good guys don't blow up planets."

"And we didn't," she pointed out.

"We came closer than we had any right to."

"But we didn't. Earth's still there and Oa wasn't destroyed."

"I know that, but it could have turned out so differently. We can't ever let ourselves get into a position where destroying an innocent planet ever again."

"We can all look forward to the Guardians saying the same thing," she said, looking up at the sky. "We're all going to get a good talking too, I can guarantee it."

Kyle shook his head as he looked out towards the horizon. "We deserve to get more than a good talking to, after what we nearly did."

Hirunan stood up. "Come on Kyle, we should probably go catch the others up."

"You go, I'm gonna stay here a while longer."

"I'm not leaving without you."

He slowly stood up and dusted off his pants, even though they weren't dirty. "Fine, let's get out of here."

The two of them took off and shot up into the sky.

* * *

 **Mid 2007**

Kyle stood talking to Arkkis and Galius in the corridor. It had been forever since the incident where they had pursued Amazo to Earth. Things since had been relatively quiet, though there were rumblings regarding the Gordanians, with several skirmishes between them and the Green Lantern corps.

Galius and Arkkis were having a heated discussion about something. What exactly, Kyle didn't know because he wasn't really paying attention. He had stopped listening when Hirunan had stepped into the room and started talking to Gorish.

Kyle tried to muster up the courage to go talk to her. He knew he shouldn't be nervous, he had known her for a while now. But he had started to develop feelings for her and as a result, he had begun to feel nervous around her.

It was stupid and childish, he knew that. It was frustrating to him that he couldn't just tell her how he felt. Instead, he could see their friendship starting to fall apart because he was too afraid and found it increasingly more difficult to talk to her.

He needed to just put that aside and go for it. If she turned him down, then she turned him down. He wouldn't let this ruin the friendship they had developed any longer. He needed to know and not be stuck in the rut of uncertainty he currently found himself in.

"Rayner, tell him he's wrong," Galius said, pulling Kyle out of his reverie.

"What?" Kyle asked with a frown.

Galius pointed at Arkkis. "He's wrong."

Kyle shrugged. "I don't know what you're even arguing about. As far as I'm concerned, you're both wrong. Now, if you'll excuse me." Kyle moved off towards Hirunan, leaving the two behind.

As he approached, he became more and more nervous. Mentally, he was scolding himself.

"Hiru," he greeted, "Gorish," he then said to the other alien Lantern.

She smiled at him, making his heart beat faster. It was now or never.

Unfortunately, it wasn't to be. "Who're they?" Gorish asked, pointing at something behind them.

Kyle looked around to see Katma and Kilowog with two others who were not Lanterns. One of the strangers looked human, but out here that could be deceiving. He had long flowing sandy-red hair and was dressed in a white and black outfit. The other was shorter and was more alien with orange skin and short red hair and was walking around in nothing but blue underpants, boots a collar and gauntlets.

"That one's not modest is he," Hirunan commented. "Nice abs, though."

Kyle felt himself start to glare at the nearly nude orange guy, almost out of instinct.

Katma looked over at them, her gaze fierce. Something wasn't right. "You five, Central Meeting Hall, now."

"Understood," Arkkis acknowledged.

The all headed there promptly where they found a substantial gathering of other Lanterns, all stood waiting, though not silently. Everyone was chatting away, causing the room to be filled with the sound of perhaps a few thousand voices overlapping.

Then came the loud sound of something knocking. Everyone went silent as the Guardians all filed in and took their seats, all except one. Then came in the two aliens Kyle had seen with Kilowog and Katma.

The Guardian who remained standing addressed them. "Some disturbing news has become known to us recently. This news could very well prove disastrous for entire galaxies if not dealt with." He stopped and turned to face the two strangers. "Primus, you may begin," he said as he took his seat.

"With thanks," the one with long sandy-red hair said.

Kyle's heart was thumping hard in his chest. The guardians didn't often call a meeting with so many Lanterns present. In fact, he couldn't remember it ever happening before, not while he had been a Lantern at least.

Primus cleared his throat before he began, "I am Primus the leader of the Omega Men. A few days ago we were forced to retreat from the Vega sector after the formation of the Vega Alliance, an alliance between the Citadel, the Psions, Gordanians and Orange Lantern Corps. The Citadel, Psions and Gordanians have always had a loose alliance, but the introduction of the Orange Lanterns has cemented their power and they have truly taken the sector. As we speak planets such as Tamaran fights, but I am not hopeful of their victory."

Kyle noticed that the orange-skinned one looked down towards his feet, his shoulders sagging.

Primus continued. "They have already sent out fleets to bring more sectors to heel under their control. They must be stopped and as the leader of the Omega Men I knew we could not do this alone. Thus I have called on you, the Guardians of the Universe."

The Guardian in the centre stood back up. "This threat has been confirmed and is a threat that must be stopped before it grows too big for us to deal with. It is unfortunate, but we are officially at war with the Vega Alliance."

Kyle gulped hard.

* * *

 **One Week Later**

Kyle, Hirunan and Katma hovered in orbit of a blue planet with numerous landmasses with a bustling, growing population.

They were here because a Vega Alliance fleet was supposed to be heading to take this planet and they were here to defend it.

Kyle glanced back at the planet, then to Hirunan and Katma. "Why this planet?" he asked. "They haven't even had their industrial revolution yet. What possible reason would they have to invade here?"

Katma's answer was simple, yet harrowing. "Slaves are slaves. A planet that can't put up a fight is the perfect target. They won't even know what's happening."

Kyle shuddered. He couldn't help but wonder what would happen if an advanced race went to Earth to take it over and enslave the population? Truth be told, he didn't want to think about it.

Hirunan held out her ring. "Picking up the frequencies of hyperspace. Looks like the fleet will be here in the next few moments."

"Get ready," Katma said. "We don't know what kind of fleet we'll be dealing with."

Kyle held out his ring, ready to use it. "Let's hope we can deal with it."

"If we can't, then we leave and report," Hirunan said.

There were flashes in the distance, indicating multiple ships entering normal space.

"It's a fleet alright," Katma said as she scanned with her ring. "I've identified what I believe are Gordanian and Citadel ships from the information that we were given from the Omega Men. But there're ships I can't identify up at the front of the pack. Twenty in all."

"Psion?" Hirunan questioned.

"We'll find out soon," Kyle said. "It looks like the unknowns are leading the fleet."

"You're right," Katma said, after confirming it herself. "Either they are in charge of the fleet or they are the pawns."

"You think we can take 'em?" Kyle asked.

"Twenty ships and three Lanterns?," Katma began, slowly shaking her head. "No, the best we can hope for is that they decide fighting us is too much trouble and leave. An actual fight with twenty warships isn't one we're going to win, not head on."

"So we run away?" Kyle said.

"No, we wait and see what they do," Katma told him.

The three of them waited in orbit as the fleet slowly approached. All of them were anxious but willing to defend themselves if it came to that.

Katma held up her ring. "I'm receiving a hail from the lead ship," he told the other two.

"Same," Hirunan added, while Kyle simply nodded.

"Let's see what they have to say," Katma said. The three of them held out their rings and formed the same green projection. It was a woman in an elaborate outfit. Her features were washed out by the green of the projection. What they could see, however, was her expression. It was evident by the smug grin on her face that she knew she had the upper hand here.

The woman spoke, _"I am Queen Kommand'r, the rightful ruler of Tamaran, a new member world of the Vega Alliance. You will step aside and leave the system or you will be destroyed."_

The call ended with that and the three of them glanced at each other.

Katma was the first to speak. "We're leaving."

Hirunan folded her arms. "You sure we should. Those people down there don't stand a chance."

"We have to report that the Tamaran is now part of the Vega Alliance," Katma told them firmly. "As I said, we're leaving."

Katma flew off, followed by Hirunan. Kyle took one last glance down at the planet. A planet that had no idea aliens existed, still got around by riding animals and lived in stone houses. They were defenceless, they had no hope.

He tried to force it out of his mind as he followed Katma and Hirunan out of the system.

Kyle didn't know what the future held, but he was apprehensive of what was to come and sadness for those that were going to fall and be enslaved by them.

He wanted to stay and fight, to defend those that were defenceless. But Katma was right. They couldn't win this particular battle and they needed to report on Tamaran joining the Vega Alliance.

* * *

 **A/N**

 **If you know who Hirunan is, then kudos to you. She isn't an OC, but she has only appeared in two things ever (at the point of writing this). Once in Justice League Unlimited and a few times in Batman: The Brave and the Bold (Is that what it was called? I never watched it) I used the character because I wanted someone who wasn't a main Lantern, but I also didn't want to create yet another OC. So I developed a character that has no real identity beyond a name and character design. Also, her developing relationship with Kyle wasn't at all planned. I just had them interact and it sort of went from there.**

 **Also, Valonberry Brew is completely made up as are most of the planet names.**

* * *

Updated January 2018


	9. JLC:P1point5:Ep03:Ch01

**Episode Three**

 **The Arc of an Arrow**

 **Chapter One**

 **Gateway City**

 **United States**

 **20:32 – Western Daylight Time**

 **April 24, 2004**

It was dark. Dark enough that the man thought he had gotten away with it, but in the darkness lay two eyes that had seen everything.

She followed silently until he was in the perfect spot. Then she notched a tennis ball tipped arrow in her bow and fired. The arrow flew straight and true, striking the man in the shoulder and knocking him to the ground with both a spin and a grunt.

Arrowette swiftly moved over to him and bound his wrists together. He started to squirm, shouting gendered insults at her. She ignored him as she bound his legs. He would be off the streets and the incriminating evidence was stored away nicely in his duffel bag.

With the sounds of police sirens in the distance, she decided it was time to take her leave. The police would deal with him and it was another criminal off the street, all thanks to her.

She gracefully disappeared into a nearby alleyway as the police cars pulled up and she vanished from view. Moments later she was heading quickly towards Gateway High, the school she went to.

The young teenage archer climbed up the wall on the outside and found the way in, an upper floor window that didn't close properly. Once inside, she headed silently to her locker. She pulled it open and removed her backpack and quickly changed out of her costume stuffing it inside the bag. After putting on a t-shirt, pants and a hoodie, she put her bow into the bow case. With the backpack on her back and the bow and arrows in the locker, she exited through the same window and headed home.

Cissie was part of the school's archery club. Of course, she wasn't the "best" on the team, but she did that on purpose. She didn't want anyone to make the connection between her and Arrowette, despite how often her mother shouted at her about her performance at school. She wanted her daughter to be the best, but it was simply too risky.

Her bow wasn't the greatest either. It didn't really have to be. She made up for its inaccuracies with skill. Though in truth she would like to be able to get a new one eventually, but cash was a lot tighter these days.

In truth, life of a crime fighter wasn't nearly as glamorous as the TV Specials made it out to be. It was a whole lot of nothing most of the time. Just hanging around hoping that if a crime did happen, it happened near her. Most of the time it didn't. Still, she tried her best and she hoped that she was making a difference. Even if it was just a little.

As she approached her house, she noticed a grey sedan parked on the street out front. It wasn't a car she recognised, which she found somewhat suspicious. They didn't get many visitors these days, so any car parked out front meant possible trouble.

She moved swiftly to the front door and pushed it open, stepping inside. She made her way to the living room where she saw two strangers, a man and a woman, sat down on the couch. Her mother was stood up with a look of worry on her face.

Cissie spoke up, asking a question that sounded more like a demand. "What's going on?"

The woman was the first to speak. "Hello Suzanne, we're from Child Services. We've been waiting for you."

Cissie looked to her mother, who looked like she was about to cry.

"What's going on?" she asked again, this time even more forcefully.

"I'm Jen and this is Alex," the woman said gesturing to herself, then to her male comrade. "We're so happy to meet you Suzanne."

Cissie cringed. She hadn't been called "Suzanne" in years. "It's Cissie," she corrected.

"I think Suzanne is a lovely name," Jen said. "Much better than Cissie."

"You're not answering me. Why are you here?"

"They're going to take you away," her mother, Bonnie told her.

The archer couldn't believe it. "What?" she asked in shock. "Why?"

"There is some concern about your mom's ability to take care of you."

"She's doing just fine," Cissie objected.

The man, Alex spoke up for the first time. "Running around pretending to be a superhero isn't something a fourteen-year-old should be doing."

Her eyes went wide as she looked at her mother. She felt like the ground could swallow her whole at any moment. How did they find out? How could they have found out? She had been so careful to try and hide it. Had she made a mistake somewhere?

"You weren't as careful as you thought," Jen said, verbalising the teenager's fears. "And your safety is very important. Your mom shouldn't be forcing you into this. She had her day, she should not force you to relive it."

"She's not forcing me into anything," Cissie objected.

"Isn't she?" Alex questioned. "She certainly isn't trying to stop it."

"Why should I?" Bonnie objected. "It's her calling."

"No, she's just a child," Jen said. "Don't try and live through her. She deserves a proper childhood, not what you want her to do. This is why she's coming with us."

"I'm not going anywhere," Cissie objected.

"You don't have a choice," Jen told her.

Cissie folded her arms defiantly. "Make me."

"Don't make this hard on yourself," Jen urged. "This is for the best."

"She doesn't want to go," Bonnie said. "Now you can both leave."

"This isn't optional," Jen said. "You don't get to decide."

"She wants to stay with me. You can't take my child from me. Now go."

Jen stood up followed by Alex. "We will be back," Jen warned.

"Out!" Bonnie yelled at them.

They headed to the door. Once they were out, she slammed the front door shut behind them.

She turned to her daughter who was stood in the hallway. "I won't let them take you," she said.

"How did they find out?"

"I don't know. But they owe you. You've kept this city safe. They don't have any right to take you away. None."

Cissie didn't say anything as she turned for the stairs. Things had been going so well. She had been kicking the bad guy's asses and now it looked like it was going to be taken from her.

It just wasn't fair.

* * *

 **Gateway City**

 **United States**

 **16:03 - Western Daylight Time**

 **April 27, 2004**

Cissie sat in the back of the sedan, trying not to look or think about the police car taking her mother away. Nor did she want to think about the ambulance taking the two Child Services workers to the hospital after her mother had attacked them.

Without meaning to, she cast her gaze to the police car. She saw her mother looking back at her, sadness and fear in her eyes.

"Mom," Cissie said aloud, trying not to cry. She didn't know what was going to happen to her, or where they were going to send her.

If only she had known this would happen.

A few years ago, when her mother had revealed that had once been the hero known as Arrowette, Cissie had been amazed, in awe. Then when her mother had told her that she wanted her to take up that mantle, she hadn't known what to say.

Training had started when she was six, five years before her mother had revealed her secret. When she finally told her, things had started to make sense.

She should have refused, told her mother that she didn't want to be a hero. It wasn't true, but she would rather give it all up then to have her life torn apart, just as it had been.

The car door opened and a man climbed inside. "Hey, kid," he said. "I know you're upset about all this, but your mom is dangerous and clearly in the wrong."

"She's not," Cissie said defiantly. "You're the ones in the wrong."

"If only you could see it," he said, shaking his head. "Forcing you to fight, to bring back Arrowette. It's not something a kid your age should be doing."

"How many criminals have I caught that the cops couldn't?"

"It's not a game, kid. You're having fun now, but what if you were kidnapped, injured, killed or worse? No, if you were five years older, then maybe. But you're fourteen. _Fourteen_. My son's your age and there's no way in hell I'd have him dress up and fight dangerous criminals. Especially not alone."

"Probably because your son's an idiot."

The man frowned. "No, it's your mom who's an idiot. You shouldn't be out there. Your after-school activities should be going out with friends and homework, not risking your life."

"I can do what I want."

He shook his head, sympathetically. "No, you can't."

Cissie went quiet as she watched the police car that held her mother drive away. She wondered how long it would be before she saw her again.

"This is for the best," the man said as he started the engine.

"Where are you taking me?" she questioned.

The man looked at her in the rear-view mirror but didn't answer. She folded her arms and sank into the seat. Her life had fallen apart in a matter of days and she had no idea how to fix it.

* * *

 **Gateway City**

 **United States**

 **15:12 - Western Daylight Time**

 **May 2, 2004**

After spending almost a week in what amounted to an orphanage, Cissie was now being taken to Saint Elias School for Girls thanks to some anonymous sponsor. She was somewhat glad she wasn't going to be spending her time in some orphanage, but she wasn't sure how she felt about going to some boarding school. She just hoped it wasn't as stuck up as TV And movies had led her to believe.

As for her mother, she didn't know if she would be released anytime soon. She had put two people into the hospital. That wasn't something someone just got away with. It just wasn't fair after all they had done for this city.

The car pulled up outside the main gates and the woman driving got out and moved around to the door Cissie was sat at and pulled it open. A child lock prevented her from opening it herself.

She stepped out and he made his way to the rear of the car where he retrieved a case with some of Cissie's clothes in it. He then passed it to her and she took it off of him, gripping its handle hard.

The two then walked through the gates where they were met by three women, one quite old, perhaps in her fifties.

The oldest one spoke. "Hello Suzanne, I have to say that it's a pleasure to have the daughter of a Summer Games Archery bronze-winner."

"That was like fifteen years ago," Cissie mumbled.

"Speak up," the woman said.

"Nothing."

"Well, I am the Headmistress," she said, using; in Cissie's opinion, the more pompous term for Principal. "If you will follow Mrs North she will show you to your room. As I understand it some of your belongings will be brought over later?"

Cissie shrugged. "I don't know, I haven't been told anything."

The principal or "Headmistress" looked down her nose at her. "Regardless, you will be shown to your room and you will need a uniform."

"Uniform?" Cissie repeated.

"Yes, you will be expected to wear a uniform. We will allow you to wear your own clothing for the rest of this week, however, you will need to buy one."

"You want me to buy something that's mandatory?" Cissie asked in disbelief.

"Yes and I do not appreciate the way you are speaking to me."

"Yes Ma'am," Cissie said, mocking a bow.

"You will refer to me as Headmistress, nothing else and you will show me respect."

"Yes, Headmistress." Cissie could quite comfortably say that she didn't like this woman. It felt like she had gone back in time to the nineteenth century or something with the way she was dressed and the way her hair was styled in what could only be described as a "bell bottom" style.

The headmistress regarded her for a moment before speaking. "Go with Mrs North, child."

"Come along," Mrs North said as she turned and started to move off. Cissie quickly caught up and followed her into the building.

Once they were out of earshot of the Principal, Mrs North looked over to their new student.

"Sorry about her," she apologised. "She thinks she's in a Charles Dickens novel."

"Do I really have to buy my own uniform?" Cissie asked.

"Yes, you do."

"That's stupid."

"It's how things have been here since the school opened ninety years ago. Things here are different than your average school but it works. Now come on, I'll show you your room."

They headed along the hall, then made their way up a flight of stairs, Mrs North explaining some things about the school. "Saint Elias is a prestigious school that has access to the best textbooks and equipment. Far better than your last school."

Cissie nodded along but she wasn't really listening. Her thoughts were too focused on what was going to happen to her here at this place. Would she make friends, or would she become an outcast? It was sometimes difficult to gauge who would be okay with her and who wouldn't be.

The two of them stopped outside of a room. "Here we are, Suzanne," Mrs North said.

"I prefer Cissie."

"Why would you prefer that?" the teacher questioned with a frown. "Suzanne is a much more lovely name."

Mrs North opened the door and both of them stepped inside. The first thing that Cissie noticed was that there were two beds and that it was clear that someone else already called this room home.

"You sure this is the right room?" Cissie asked.

"You'll be sharing," Mrs North informed her. "I'm sure Emily will be happy to have a roommate."

"I hope so," Cissie said.

"Now, I'm not sure which bed Emily uses. I'm sure she will tell you when she gets here. Classes end shortly, so she will be here in no time at all."

"Great," Cissie said unenthusiastically as she put her bag down.

"I will leave you to unpack," Mrs North said as she left the room, closing the door shut behind her.

Cissie didn't know which bed her roommate Emily slept in. They were both made and very neat. A little too neat.

Looking around, she noticed that while the room wasn't massive, it wasn't a closet either. There were the aforementioned two beds, a desk that had various pieces of paper strewn about it and next to it was a waste paper bin. There were two closets built into the wall and on the far side was a window, which was currently covered by curtains.

Cissie hoped that Emily knew she was getting a new roommate and she hoped even more that she wasn't confrontational, or mouthy, or annoying or anything else. She didn't want to have to sleep in the same room as someone she didn't get along with. She couldn't imagine a worse hell than that.

She remained sitting there for quite a while. She noticed a clock on the wall as it struck twenty minutes to four. She didn't know when the school day finished here, but she expected it was soon if it hadn't already.

Cissie sighed. This was it, no more being a hero, no more fighting crime. They knew who she was and they knew where to find her. She couldn't just disappear as she didn't have anywhere to go.

In some ways, she hoped there would be a rise in crime. That would show the city that they needed her. Though she was smart enough to know they couldn't legally condone or support her actions, especially because of her age.

That was the most frustrating thing about it. She was more mature than a lot of adults she knew, or at least she thought so, but she was treated like a small child that didn't know any better. She wanted to be a hero, she wanted to do something special with her life.

She was pulled out of her thoughts as the door opened and a black-haired girl in a light grey blazer, grey skirt and white blouse stepped inside. Their eyes locked for a moment before the girl, who Cissie suspected was Emily, quickly looked away, keeping her head down.

"Hi," Cissie greeted.

Emily glanced up at her and faked a smile. It was clear she didn't want her there, but it was tough. It wasn't like she had a choice in the matter. She understood the other girl's reluctance. She was now having to share her personal space with someone else, a complete stranger no less.

"I'm Cissie," she said.

The girl frowned.

"They did tell you you'd be getting a roommate didn't they?"

Emily nodded.

"I guess they told you my name was Suzanne," Cissie surmised.

The other girl nodded again.

"I prefer Cissie. So, you must be Emily, right?"

This time she got a small, quiet, "Yeah," from the other girl.

"I'm sure we'll get along just fine." That was the last thing that either of them said for the rest of the day. Emily sat with her laptop and was on some forums, while Cissie unpacked, then listened to some music with her headphones.

At some point, more of Cissie's belongings did arrive and she unpacked the rest of her clothes and put them into her drawers and closet, before continuing to listen to music

When it came time for bed, Emily seemed to hide in the bathroom until Cissie was under the covers. Only then did she emerge and go to bed herself.

It was Cissie's impression that the girl was seriously socially reclusive. Not that she minded. She preferred someone quiet, then someone loud and obnoxious.

Time would tell if she would be able to get the other girl to open up. As of right now, it was kind of awkward and uncomfortable to be around her.

* * *

 **Gateway City**

 **United States**

 **07:30 – Western Daylight Time**

 **May 3, 2004**

Cissie awoke and for a moment was confused as to where she was. As soon as she remembered, she let out an unhappy sigh.

Today was her first day as a student. She didn't yet have a uniform; which she wasn't looking forward to wearing, and she wondered how many teachers would point out the fact or berate and try and discipline her because of it.

Truthfully she didn't really care if they did. She had faced criminals so some stuck-up teachers didn't scare her, even if she didn't have her bow to defend herself. On that note, she would be inquiring about whether the school had an archery club or something. She might not be allowed or able to be Arrowette anymore, but that wouldn't stop her from doing what she loved.

Cissie lay there in bed thinking for the next fifteen minutes until Emily's alarm went off. The other girl switched it off and the former heroine decided to get up.

As she got dressed in a plain white t-shirt and black jeans, she noticed that Emily was still under the covers, watching her.

Cissie realising that it must seem odd that she wasn't dressing in a uniform decided to explain. "I don't have a uniform yet, I've got until next week to get one."

Emily didn't answer, she simply kept her eyes on her.

"You can get up y'know, I'm not going to make fun of you or anything."

When she still didn't get up, Cissie decided to head into the bathroom that was shared by the room next to theirs and brush her teeth.

Halfway through brushing, the door on the other side to her and Emily's room opened and two girls dressed in their boring uniforms stepped into the bathroom with her. One had short, shoulder-length brown hair and was quite pale. The other had short curly black hair and dark skin.

The two of them paused when they saw her. The pale one then spoke, "You must be the new girl," she said.

The other then gestured to her clothes. "Where's your uniform?"

"I don't have one yet. I have until the end of the week to get one."

"Oh, okay," she accepted.

There was a pause before the pale one spoke again. "So, you're stuck with creepy Emily?"

"Creepy Emily?" Cissie repeated in the form of a question.

"Yeah, she doesn't talk and she sits alone and doesn't even try to make friends."

"Maybe she's just shy?" Cissie put forward.

"There's shy, then there's creepy."

"Okay, she's unsociable, so what?" Cissie asked becoming annoyed.

"There's something wrong with her. You'll see. She's got serious issues."

"From my point of view, it's you two who've got the issue here."

The pale one raised her hands in defence. "Okay, we're just trying to warn you. My name's Sophie by the way."

"Suzanne King-Jones," Cissie told them. "But I prefer to be called Cissie."

"I'm Jada," the dark-skinned one said.

"Listen, Jada, Sophie. Maybe she is weird, but she might be like that because people make her an outcast. You share the same bathroom, so maybe you should at least try and at least be friendly with her."

"Maybe," Jada conceded. "She's still weird."

"Weird or not, try to be nice."

Sophie shrugged. She then pulled a face as something caught her eye.

"What?" Cissie asked.

"What's up with your arm?"

Cissie raised her right arm, which the girl was looking at. Her arms were rather more developed muscular wise than other girls her age, though her right arm more than the other. "Oh, I was on the archery team in my last school," she explained.

"I'm on the archery team here," Jada said. "And my arms don't look like that."

"I used a real bow," Cissie said almost snarkily. She put her toothbrush away and left the bathroom, finding that Emily was up and dressed in her uniform.

"Looking good," Cissie complemented.

Emily didn't respond and simply kept her head down.

There was a knock at the door. Cissie looked at Emily who made no effort to go answer it. She decided to answer it herself. Stood outside was Mrs North.

"Here's your lesson timetable," she said passing over a sheet of paper. "We work on a two-week lesson rotation."

"Thanks," Cissie said, looking at the sheet. "I don't um know where anything is."

Mrs North smiled at her. "Don't worry, I'm sure Emily will show you around." Somehow Cissie doubted that would happen. "Also, I believe you mostly have the same classes," Mrs North explained.

"Can I ask you something?" Cissie asked.

"Yes?" Mrs North responded.

"How would I go about joining the archery team?"

"You can worry about that later," the teacher said. "Get settled in first."

"Yeah, okay. But would I need to buy like branded sportswear or something?"

"Yes, you will need to buy that for gym class anyway."

It appeared that staying here was going to end up being expensive. "So that's more I have to buy."

"No one said boarding school was cheap. Besides, I believe your sponsor may be covering some of those things."

"And who is my sponsor?"

Mrs North's eyebrows rose. "You don't know?"

"Obviously not," Cissie said dryly.

"I believe it is Mr Queen. He has a program that helps young smart promising students that are full of potential get into better schools."

"Mr Queen?"

"Yes of Queen Industries."

"Let me guess, he gets a tax back or something for doing that?"

"Now now, you're too young to concern yourself about things like that."

"Sure I am," Cissie said sarcastically. She didn't like being talked down to. She may be fourteen, but she wasn't an idiot.

"Now, I hope you're ready for the day ahead," Mrs North said. "We expect you to work hard and not slouch. You're in a proper school now, remember that."

"Yes, Mrs North," Cissie said, outwardly polite, but internally cringing. Was every teacher here an annoyingly insufferable snob?

The teacher turned and moved off. Cissie closed the door and glanced at her timetable. Math was first, which was always the best lesson to have first thing in the morning. She was being sarcastic of course, it was the worst.

Cissie looked back at Emily. "So, do we go somewhere to get breakfast first or what?"

Emily stared at her, not answering the question.

"Ummm, okay. I guess I'll just follow your lead, then," Cissie mused.

Today was going to be a very long, tedious and frustrating day. She could already tell and she hadn't had breakfast yet.

* * *

 **Gateway City**

 **United States**

 **15:30 – Western Daylight Time**

 **May 3, 2004**

The day had gone about as well as Cissie had anticipated. Firstly being a freshmen had its own challenges, but being asked and having to explain a thousand times why she wasn't in uniform to other students and at some points a few teachers, had become infuriating, not to mention that some of the teachers hadn't believed her, resulting in her having to wait outside the principal's office, the woman who demanded that she be called Headmistress.

If only that had been the end of the bad. It seemed that being seen hanging around with Emily gave the bullies ammunition to try and verbally abuse her, or in one case try and lay hands on her. Though Cissie was too quick for that and had put her in her place.

The thing was, Cissie could understand where they were coming from. Being the one on top of the food chain and being able to cast misery down to those they saw as socially beneath them. She did and felt the same thing for the criminals she had caught. But that was where any and all similarities ended. The criminals deserved what they got.

Once the final lesson of the day was over, Cissie had wanted to just go back to her room, unfortunately, she was called back to the principal's office and she had no idea why. She was hoping it wasn't for defending herself against the bullies. If it was, then she would happily tell the headmistress to shove it.

Cissie sat outside for a good five minutes before she was told to come in. As she stepped inside, she saw that the shrewlike Headmistress was sat behind her desk with a blond man with a goatee beard sat opposite her. He turned and smiled. She scowled in response.

"Hello, Suzanne. I haven't seen you since you were a baby."

She frowned at him. "Who the hell are you?" she demanded.

The Principal glared. "What an unpleasant child you are," she scolded. "Show Mister Queen some respect."

He stood up. "It's quite alright," he said with a wave of his hand. "I knew your mother once long ago when we were both much younger. I'm Oliver Queen of Queen Industries. I have a programme that helps those with potential get a better education so that they can realise that potential."

"He's your sponsor," the Principle said, her expression and tone one of condescension. "He believes that our superior archery classes will benefit you."

"Oh they will," he said firmly. "I'm sure of it."

Cissie glared at him. She was remotely familiar with Queen Industries, she had heard about them being one of the largest companies on the west coast. This man saying he knew her mother felt suspicious and untrue to her. Maybe he was a criminal and wanted to use her skills for his own personal gain.

She looked at his face. He seemed friendly enough, but she knew that a friendly face didn't mean he wasn't some super criminal. She suspected all the giant business moguls were criminals to some extent. Especially that Bruce Wayne on the east coast. There was something about that guy that seemed fake.

Cissie folded her arms. "What do you get out of helping me?"

He grinned. "Nothing but peace of mind," he said. "And bettering this wonderful nation. I'm offering you a chance here. Embrace it, don't throw it away. Gateway High while not a bad school isn't the best in the area. This one is."

She looked from him to the principal, who looked down her nose at her with obvious disdain. Cissie knew that she didn't want her here, which in her mind was all the more reason to stay.

"Alright," Cissie said with a shrug. "Thanks, I guess."

He smiled widely. "Don't worry kid, you have a bright future ahead of you, I'm sure."

Cissie didn't say anything. She seriously doubted there was anything this school could teach her about archery that she didn't already know. She was Arrowette, or rather she had been. Though deep down she knew she would be again. Somehow.

For now, she would just have to take what she was dealt.

The principal cleared her throat before speaking. "Mister Queen has seen to it that you will have a more than an adequate bow if you wish to join the archery club. I expect you to thank him."

Cissie frowned. "Yeah, thanks."

"Not good enough," she admonished. "Thank him properly."

Cissie curtsied to him and sarcastically said. "Why thank you for the wonderful gift Mister Queen. I will forever be in your debt."

The principal sneered. "Foul little girl. You don't deserve what Mister Queen is offering you."

"Whatever," Cissie mumbled.

"It's alright," Oliver Queen said with a smile. "I don't mind."

"Well I do," the principal said. "You will show your betters the utmost respect or you will be thrown out of this school, do I make myself clear?"

Cissie decided not to push her luck any further. "Yes Ma'am, perfectly."

"You may leave."

Cissie turned and headed out of the office as quickly as she could and headed back to her room. She didn't like this place and she didn't like the principal. Mostly because she fancied herself a headmistress out of some Victorian boarding school.

Cissie pushed the door open and stepped into her shared room. Emily was sat on her bed reading something. The shy girl looked over at her roommate before hiding her face behind the book.

Cissie sighed as she sat at the small desk in the corner and rested her head in her hands. She wanted to go home and she wanted to see her mother.

But life wasn't fair and for the time being, she was stuck here.

* * *

 **Gateway City**

 **United States**

 **15:55 – Western Daylight Time**

 **May 9, 2004**

The next few days were more of the same. Emily hardly said a word to her and Cissie heard other girls whispering things behind her back about how she was staying with the crazy girl.

She also had managed to get a uniform set including school branded sportswear, which had set her back nearly eighty dollars. It was exorbitant considering what it was.

It wasn't until she got her new bow with a note from Oliver Queen one morning that she started to feel better. The bow was nice, really nice. Better than anything she had ever had in her life. It also made her question her initial impression of him. Maybe he wasn't such a bad guy after all.

As soon as classes were over for that day, she headed down to the archery range that lay on the rear field at the very bottom. It was the first time she had been here and her first impression was that it was definitely better than the one at Gateway City High.

Unfortunately, the teacher there was folding up the targets, ready to be put away for the day.

"Good afternoon," the teacher greeted.

Cissie smiled at her. "Hey, just wanting to test out this new bow."

"You must be Suzanne. I've been expecting you. The word is you're Very good with a bow. I'd like to see it." She unfolded one of the targets and set it back up.

Cissie's smile grew even wider. "It's Cissie and I am quite good at archery. Probably one of the best."

"Now, now. Try to be a little modest. Nobody likes an ego."

Cissie rolled her eyes. "Tell that to the other students. There's more ego here than at a Wayne Enterprises charity ball."

"Less sarcasm, please," the teacher said. "Now, since you like to boast, let's see some of those skills."

Cissie shrugged raised her bow and fired, hitting the target right in the bullseye.

"Your stance is wrong," the teacher informed her.

"Oh, I know. I wasn't even trying," Cissie bragged. "Move the targets back another fifty feet and it might start to get difficult."

The teacher regarded her sceptically. "Those with the most ego tend to be those with the least skill."

"It's not ego, I'm being serious."

"We can move the targets back more," the woman said. "But let's see if you are consistent with your shots first."

"You want me to Robin Hood an arrow?" she asked her.

The teacher looked at her with a quizzical expression. "What is that?"

"I'll show you."

Cissie notched another arrow and aimed at the first one she had fired. She released the bowstring and watched it fly. The second arrow hit the first and split it, before getting wedged.

"Well I'll be," the teacher said looking at the two now conjoined arrows in the target.

"Was meant to split it completely in two, but I guess that's good enough," Cissie mused.

The teacher looked at her in surprise. "Good enough?" she repeated in disbelief. "That's more than good enough. It's pretty impressive."

"Thanks," Cissie said beaming. "Are you the archery teacher?"

"That's right. My name's Mrs Riley," she said, introducing herself. "I look forward to seeing you in class next week."

"Yep." Cissie grinned. "I promise I won't show up the other students too much."

"Don't worry about that. Besides, I'm sure they'll just be happy to be acquainted with the daughter of someone who was in the Summer Games."

"You know about that?"

"Of course, Suzanne. You must be proud of her."

Cissie pulled a face. She didn't really want to talk about her mother. Not when the last time she had seen her she was being taken away in the back of a police car.

"I am proud. My Mom taught me everything I know. I'm grateful. Very grateful. I don't know where I'd be without her." As soon as she finished saying it, she grimaced. She did know where she'd be, she'd be here in this school. She had never been away from her mother for so long and it felt strange when she thought about it. She missed her so much and it hadn't even been a full week yet.

"Are you alright?" Mrs Riley asked her, deeply concerned.

"No, I feel tired suddenly. I'll see you in archery class."

"Do you want me to take you to the school nurse?"

"No, I'll be fine, thanks."

Cissie moved off quickly back into the main school building and headed up a set of stairs towards her shared room.

Once there, she headed quickly inside and made her way to her bed and sat down on the edge. Emily wasn't here, which she was grateful for. She needed some alone time right now. Time to think.

Back at home, she could just go to her room. Here it seemed that there was always someone there. She shared her bedroom, she even shared her bathroom with another room. The library was close to what she wanted, but it felt too large, to exposed. She just wanted somewhere where she could reliably find some peace and quiet. Going from an only child to this school was a tough transition. There was always someone there.

As though fate had heard her, the door opened and Emily stepped inside.

Cissie sighed as she laid back on her bed. Even if she couldn't be alone at least Emily was quiet and didn't bother her. As far as roommates go, she probably couldn't ask for anyone better.

* * *

 **Gateway City**

 **United States**

 **10:48 – Western Daylight Time**

 **May 29, 2004**

There was something about archery that made Cissie feel at peace. She loved it and wished that she could do it all day. Unfortunately Math, English and other classes got in the way of that.

What made her archery class even more pleasant, at least for a time was how she had become sort of a celebrity since they found out her mother had been in the summer games, but that had been ruined when someone looked it up and found out she was only a bronze winner.

Despite that, she could easily put these snobby girls in their place. Her skill far surpassed theirs, there was no doubt about that. Sometimes it was difficult not to gloat.

Of course, she had hit some trouble with one of the girls when she had been chosen over her to partake in a competition with another school in Coast City next month.

Cissie didn't feel too bad. At least not for the girl. As for the other school, they were going to get crushed by her alone. The rest of the girls on her team could practically sit this one out.

She knew she was perhaps being overconfident, but no one here on the archery team knew the training regiment her mother had put her through. Not that she regretted it, or had any issues with her mother for doing it. It had made her the person she was today and while it was true she was still classed as a child, she felt wiser about how the world around her worked.

But there was something she sometimes struggled with and that was her own sense of pride. She knew if she let it, her own ego could take over and she could become something she hated.

Even with all of this, she missed being Arrowette. She really felt like she was accomplishing something, that she made an actual difference. Now she felt like just another high school kid, albeit she was in a boarding school, not a regular one.

"That's it for today," Mrs Riley shouted out.

Cissie lowered her bow and her shoulders sagged. If she could, she would do this all day every day. Unfortunately, she couldn't and up next was Math. She hated Math. Sure, it was used in archery, such as angles, arcs, force and stuff, but she still found it monotonously dull.

The rest of the day was just that, dull. Or it had been until she heard the news. At first, she thought it was fake, but soon enough she found out it was in fact reality.

A Thanagarian fleet had arrived on Earth and they were here to help them against some aliens she had never even heard of, let alone knew was a threat.

She sat and watched the address on TV with some of the other girls in the common room. She watched as the leader of the Thanagarians spoke, with Hawkgirl at his side.

The threat from the Gordanians sounded real enough and she couldn't deny that getting help before they were invaded was better than getting it after.

If only she had known the truth.

* * *

Updated January 2018


	10. JLC:P1point5:Ep03:Ch02

**Episode Three**

 **The Arc of an Arrow**

 **Chapter Two**

 **Gateway City**

 **United States**

 **21:56 – Western Daylight Time**

 **June 02, 2004**

There was a saying: It never rains but it pours.

The Thanagarians had effectively neutralised the Earth's most powerful militaries and had declared Martial Law across the planet.

There was also another saying: It was too good to be true.

As it turned out, that applied to the winged aliens all too well. Whatever it was they were building in the Gobi Desert, it most likely wasn't what they had claimed it was, which was a shield generator to protect them from a Gordanian invasion.

While she knew there was no way she could get to the Gobi Desert, she could at least cause them some damage elsewhere.

Once the sun had gone down, Cissie had snuck out of the school with her bow and headed home. To a place, she hadn't seen in over a month.

She slowed from her run to a walk as the house came into view. The lights were all off and there was no sign that anyone was home. She crept around the back and climbed the tree before pulling open the loose window that led into a spare bedroom. She moved over to the door and hit the light switch only to find the power was out. Probably cut off by the power company.

She moved out into the hallway in the dark as she made her way to her room.

She knelt down beside her bed and pulled out a trunk from under it and pushed the lid open.

A smile spread across her lips as she laid eyes on her costume.

That was just the first step, however. Since there were no Thanagarians in Gateway City, that meant she would have to travel. The closest city was San Francisco, though she didn't know if there were any there either.

There were two cities she knew of where there were was a Thanagarian presence. Los Angeles and way up north in Star City. They were in Star City because they were actively looking for and asking civilians to tell them the locations of Green Arrow and Speedy.

Getting up the coast wasn't going to be easy. She had no car or any other transport and she didn't know how to drive. The only thing she could think of was to catch a ride in a train boxcar.

For several moments she sat there staring at her costume. She wondered if this was actually a good idea or not. She gritted her teeth. She was a hero and it was her duty to fight these alien invaders, even if it meant travelling.

She reached into the trunk and pulled out the outfit. It was time to do her duty.

* * *

 **June 03, 2004**

Travelling in boxcars was tough. Not only because it was rough and she hadn't been able to sleep, but because of security checking the cars. It wasn't much help when she didn't really know the destinations of any of the trains. What she did know was that she was heading in a northerly direction, which was good.

She had already passed through San Francisco, where she had changed trains and continued on northward. Where she was now, she didn't know. She was starting to wonder if it wouldn't have been easier to break her mother out of jail. And have her drive her up there.

After the assault that had led to her being arrested, Cissie had found out that her mother had gotten a two-month sentence. Not the biggest sentence anyone had been forced to endure, but Cissie didn't think she deserved it, regardless. She had done what any mother would do. She had fought for her daughter and unfortunately, she had lost.

Besides, she didn't want to bring her into it. She was the hero now and she needed to do this for herself.

But if that was the case then why was she going to Star City where Green Arrow and Speedy were? They were archers just like her and they were probably better. Maybe she was just using this whole invasion as an excuse to run away from it all. To be what she really wanted to be. A hero, someone who actually could make a difference.

Sure, winning medals in competitions was nice, but it wouldn't really change anything. She would rather only be known and famous as Arrowette the hero and actually make a difference in the world.

Cissie heard and felt the now familiar feeling of the train starting to slow down. This meant one of a few things. Either they needed to give the right of way to another train, they were arriving at a depot, or it was something else entirely.

She waited while the train slowed, the airbrakes screeched as it came to a stop.

Slowly, she moved over to the door and pulled it open so that there was just a crack. It was dark, though lights illuminated the freight yard she now found herself in.

Cissie quickly retrieved her bow and arrow bag before she pulled the door open fully. She jumped down and crept across the yard.

She needed to find out where the other trains were headed. Usually, there was an office somewhere she could get that information from. At first glance, she couldn't see it, but that was usual. She found it eventually, however, it was currently occupied. She hid behind a large shipping container that lay on the back of a truck and waited. The guy would have to go to the bathroom eventually and even if he didn't, they usually left the office for a few minutes to get food or do something. It was just a matter of time.

Cissie froze as a bright light shone on her.

"Hey," a voice said. "What're you doing?"

Slowly she turned around to see a security guard shining a flashlight at her. Or at least she thought it was a guard, she couldn't see him properly because she was shining the light right in her face.

"Making my way to Star City," she told him confidently.

"Listen, kid, you don't wanna be train hopping. Especially at a time like this. I hear those aliens have taken swipes at a few trains, derailing them."

"It's because of the invasion that I'm going to Star City."

"Right," he said unconvinced. "Any reason you're dressed like that?"

"I'm a hero."

"Sure, kid," he said as he lowered the flashlight. "You should go home."

"Not quite that simple," she told him. "And I'm Arrowette if you didn't know."

"Sure, kid," he repeated just as unconvinced as he was before.

"No, seriously."

"Even if I knew who Arrowette was, it doesn't change the fact that you shouldn't be here. Go home kid."

"I'm on a mission."

The guard rested a hand on his hip. "Okay, I'll bite. Go ahead, what mission are you on?"

"I'm going to fight the Thanagarians."

"You're gonna get yourself killed, that's what's going to happen. Just go home."

"Home is in Gateway City."

The man's brow raised. "That's a fair trip from here."

"Yes it is and I need to get to Star City."

"Star, huh. Wait you're not a sidekick of that Green Archer guy are you?"

"Yes," she lied. "He needs my help, but he can't get me there because of the invasion."

The man clenched his jaw and rocked back on his heels, before muttering a profanity under his breath. "Fine," he said as he raised his arm and pointed. "That train is heading to Star City and should be there in a few hours."

"Thanks for your help," she said.

"Don't thank me. Just don't die, or else it'll be my conscience on the line, understand?"

"Don't worry about me," she said as she turned and ran for the train.

She pulled the sliding door of one of the boxcars open and climbed inside.

Next stop was Star City.

* * *

 **Star City**

 **United States**

 **16:04 – Western Daylight Time**

 **June 04, 2004**

The day so far had been uneventful. She had gotten some food from a diner and then proceeded to spend the day exploring. Of course, she got some strange looks from people as she was in costume, but she ignored them. The biggest news was that Green Arrow and Speedy had already been captured.

Honestly, she didn't know what she had been expecting. The Thanagarians had been looking for them after all and they were an army with a lot of technology at their disposal.

This meant that her journey could have been for nothing. As far as she was aware the two archers were the only reason the Thanagarians had a presence in this city at all. Star wasn't a major metropolis or anything, though it did have a healthy population. In some ways, it reminded her of Gateway City, but then again it was on the coast and had bridges that crossed a bay, similar to Gateway. However, the layout was completely different and confusing.

At that moment she was walking down the street, bow on her back. People were looking at her, most not knowing who she was. Not that she didn't understand. This was the home of the greatest archer hero in the world. Who was she next to Green Arrow?

But she was sure going to try and make a name for herself. Whether she could accomplish that here in Star City was yet to be seen.

The thought of breaking Green Arrow and Speedy out did cross her mind, but a major flaw in that idea was that she had no idea where they even were.

Arrowette found a bench and sat down on it. She had been on her feet for hours now and she felt like she needed to rest.

From her vantage point, she could see an electronics store across the street. There were a few flat screen TV's in the window and right now they were showing some cooking show.

She rubbed her eyes with her palms before sighing in frustration. It didn't help that the people passing her by stared at her. She had never felt so exposed while wearing her costume before. She felt like their eyes were burrowing into her.

This had been a mistake. She should be back in Gateway City, not here. The Thanagarians were not only trained soldiers, they could fly and were strong. It was a whole race of Hawkgirls and she was one of the Seven members of the Justice League who were way above her in terms of skill when it came to fighting crime.

Or rather Hawkgirl had been one of the seven until she had betrayed them all. As to the Justice League themselves, rumour had it that the Thanagarians had captured them as well, just like they had captured Green Lantern and Speedy.

She wondered if they were being held with the League or elsewhere? She didn't know. What she did know was that she should get back on a train and head home. This whole endeavour had been stupid from the start

"Hey," a voice shouted. "It's Arrowgirl from Coast City."

Arrowette's face turned into a deep scowl as she looked around for the owner of the voice. Not only had he got her pseudonym wrong, he'd also got her hometown wrong.

She caught sight of him. He looked like some idiot in his twenties or thirties. Everyone over eighteen looked like an old man to her and she couldn't really tell.

The guy was stood with what she assumed was his girlfriend. But it could have easily been just a friend.

"Arrowgirl," he said again as he approached, pulling his girlfriend along with him. "This is so awesome. I've never met a superhero before."

Arrowette's frown lessened. She had never been called a superhero before, at least not seriously. She had been called a 'kid vigilante' and a plain old 'hero', but never a superhero. It made her feel grown up and important. Still, he could at least get her name right.

"I wish I had a camera," he said.

Arrowette stood up and folded her arms. "First of all it's Arrowette, not Arrow Girl and secondly I'm from Gateway City, not Coast City."

The guy suddenly looked embarrassed. "Oh right, sorry."

His girlfriend laughed at him and gave him a small push. "You idiot," she said.

The guy rubbed the back of his neck nervously. "Can we um, start again?"

Arrowette shook her head. "No, we can't." She was about to turn and walk off when she noticed her image on the TV's on display across the street.

She moved quickly to the crosswalk and waited until the walk sign lit up. She then made her way across the four lanes and moved up to the screen. By now it was showing something else, but she was certain that she had seen her face unless it was someone who looked uncannily like her.

After standing there for a few more minutes, she turned and made her way down the street. There was no doubt that the school back in Gateway City had reported her disappearance and since child services knew she and Arrowette were the same person, she knew that they would be on the lookout for any sign of Arrowette as well as Suzanne King Jones.

She needed some space, somewhere to think. She didn't know what to do or where to go from here. She was completely ill-prepared. She smiled as she thought of what her mother would say. Probably something about going off half-cocked.

As she passed an alleyway, she heard someone whistle. It wasn't a wolf-whistle or anything like that but was clearly to get someone's attention. She glanced down the alley and found no one there.

Something hit a trash can with a crash. She reached behind and grabbed her bow, notching a single arrow as she cautiously went to investigate.

She quickly found what it was that had hit the trash can. It was an arrow. She glanced upwards and saw him stood on the fire escape.

It was Speedy.

She moved closer as he climbed down the ladder and jumped onto the pavement in front of her.

"We don't need copycat fangirls," he said, looking down at her.

Cissie gritted her teeth for what felt like the millionth time. It seemed like almost no one outside of Gateway City even knew who she was.

"I'm not a copycat or a fangirl," she told him. "I'm Arrowette."

"Sounds vaguely familiar," he commented. "How old are you?"

"Fourteen," she answered. "And in case you're wondering, my mom was Miss Arrowette."

He shrugged. "Sure she was."

"I'm being honest."

"Whatever," he said with disinterest. "All I need to know, is do you have skill?"

"Yes, I do."

"Sorry if I can't take your word for it," he said.

"You want me to show you?" she asked, readying her bow. "'Cause I can."

Speedy looked around at the buildings. "Okay then, you shoot down that fire escape ladder," he said pointing. "And maybe I can use you."

Arrowette smiled. She thought he was going to give her a challenge. Back in Gateway, she had shot down more than a few ladders on fire escapes, to quickly ascend to a rooftop.

With confidence, she raised her bow and fired off a shot. It hit the ladder and it slid down with a rattle and a clack.

"Follow me," Speedy said as he climbed up.

She followed him as they ascended upwards. At the top, he jumped up and gripped the edge of the flat roof, before pulling himself on top. She followed with ease.

Speedy stopped and turned to her. "So, you're okay with a bow," he began.

"I'm more than okay with a bow," she answered. "I'm the best."

"Sure you are," he said clearly unimpressed. "Unfortunately you'll have to do."

"For what?"

"Saving Green Arrow," Speedy said. "He's been captured by the Thanagarians and I know where he's being held. Problem is that I don't think I can pull off a rescue alone."

"Where is he being held?"

"The old abandoned prison," he told her.

"Why are they holding him there?" she asked. "Why not take him to wherever it is the League is being held?"

"Because it's a trap," Speedy said.

"A trap?" she questioned nervously. "For who?"

"Me," he said.

"Why are they after heroes anyway?" Arrowette asked him. "Aren't they just giving us a reason to fight them?"

"Diversion," Speedy said. "They're keeping us occupied while they finish whatever it is they're building in the Gobi Desert. They fear that we'll all form up to stop them, like the league. And they're right, we would."

"Do you know what they're building?" she asked him.

"Not a clue," he answered. "But whatever it is, we need to stop them."

"Sounds simple enough," she said with more than a hint of sarcasm.

He folded his arms. "If you don't think you're up to it, then you can walk."

"No, I'll help," she said quickly. "I'm tough. I've taken out plenty of badguys."

"These aren't just any badguys, these are trained warriors who are stronger than us, not to mention they can fly. We have to stealth this, because if we're seen then it's probably over."

"I understand," she said with a nod.

Speedy sat down on the roof. "In that case, we wait until nightfall."

"Here?" she asked, gesturing to the roof beneath them.

"Yes," he said. "Here."

She pointed towards the sky. "What about the Thanagarians, they can fly."

"They haven't been patrolling. They're waiting for me to come to them."

"If you're sure," she said as she sat down beside him.

"I'm sure. What I'm not sure about is you. I guess we'll see if you have any actual talent or not."

"I won't let you down."

"We'll see," he said clearly unconvinced.

* * *

 **Star City**

 **United States**

 **23:04 – Western Daylight Time**

 **June 04, 2004**

Speedy and Arrowette moved swiftly through the darkening city. The sun had sunk beneath the horizon, washing dark shadows across the city.

The people that saw them stopped and stared, though no one approached or said a word. Maybe it was the look of absolute concentration on their masked faces, or perhaps it was because they both had their bows in hand. Whatever the reason, they were glad that none got in their way.

They had soon left the city limits behind and were on a ridge that overlooked the old prison. They were laid on their stomachs, while Speedy looked through a pair of small binoculars.

He lowered them and looked at Arrowette. "There's a reason this place was abandoned."

"Why's that?" she asked.

"Shut up and I'll tell you." She glowered at him, but he ignored her as he continued. "An earthquake a few years back shifted the rock it was built on. Half the prisoners escaped because huge holes were torn in the walls." He raised his binoculars back up. "That was a fun day," he mused.

"So I guess it was shut after that?" she asked.

"Yeah, the whole place was condemned." He lowered the binoculars again. "What are they doing," he mumbled.

"What's wrong?"

"Ten Thanagarians just jumped into their ship."

Cissie watched as the ship in the distance took to the sky and shot off to the east.

"Where do you think they're going?"

"Don't know and I don't care," he said. "What I do care about is that it means less of those winged freaks in that prison. This might be easier than we thought."

"Don't jinx it," Arrowette mumbled.

Speedy ignored the comment as he stood up. "Let's go."

The two of them made their way down the hillside and hid in the shrubbery while Speedy assessed their point of entry. Seeing no guards or signs of surveillance equipment, they headed around the back and through a large hole in the rear wall.

Inside it was near pitch black. Speedy pulled out a flashlight from somewhere and shone it forwards. "Now the fun begins," he said.

"How do we find him?" she asked.

"Look for any sign of light. He'll probably be in a lit area."

"Right," she said with a nod. "I'll be on the lookout."

"Good," came his response.

They continued down the darkened hallway until Cissie noticed some light coming from under a door to the left.

"There," she whispered, pointing up ahead.

Speedy nodded and turned off his light and proceeded to notch an arrow. "Let's go. But cautiously."

She nodded in affirmation as they made their way towards the door.

Speedy put his ear against it. He then reached for the handle and pulled it slowly open. They walked through and along a brightly lit corridor. They then slowed as they heard talking.

"That's Green Arrow," Speedy said. "Sounds like he's trying to keep the guards distracted."

"You think he knows we're here?"

"I don't know," Speedy answered. "Chances are he's close to escaping himself. He just needs a little help."

Speedy checked his bow before he continued on, Arrowette following close behind.

They soon found where Green Arrow was being held. Two Thanagarian guards were stood there guarding him, though they appeared distracted.

"Two of them, two of us," Speedy said. "You ready?"

She nodded, despite the fact her heart was pumping hard in her chest. She was used to catching low-tier criminals, not fighting two male Hawkgirls. She had to remind herself not to dwell too much on it.

"What kind of arrows do you have?" he asked her, keeping his voice down.

"Regular and some ball tipped ones for knockouts," she told him.

"You wanna cause damage or just a knockout?"

Arrowette shrugged. "I don't tend to try and wound people. I usually hit them with my ball-tipped arrows."

"Not sure that will work against these guys," Speedy told her. "We need to go in hard and we need to go in fast. They need to be down before they know what's happening."

She notched a regular arrow.

"Go for the knees and the wings," Speedy told her.

She nodded. "That was my intention," she said. Well, she was going to go for the knees. She hadn't even considered trying to disable the wings.

"We go on three."

"On three," she said with a nod.

"One," he began. "Two," he continued. "Three."

They both jumped out of cover and let their arrows fly. Speedy hit the one on the left in his right knee and Arrowette hit the one on the right in his left.

They had barely any time to respond before the two aliens found themselves hitting the floor.

It was then that Green Arrow freed himself and punched one of the fallen Thanagarians hard in the face. Unfortunately, it just angered him.

The Thanagarian grabbed Green Arrow's leg and threw him across the room. He hit the wall hard with a grunt and then fell onto the hard floor with an audible "Oof."

Cissie wasted no time notching a ball-tipped arrow and firing it. It struck the now rising Thanagarian in the face and knocked him backwards. Before she could fire another, Speedy shot an arrow that exploded into gas on impact. He grabbed her by the arm and pulled her out of the room, Green Arrow close on their heels.

The older blond archer smiled at them. "Good timing," he said, before adding, "That gas will keep them out for a few hours."

Arrowette glared at Speedy. "Why didn't you use that first?"

Speedy shrugged. "Didn't want to knock out Arrow. The guy's heavy to carry."

Green Arrow looked at Arrowette. "While I'm grateful, would you mind telling me why you're here and not in Gateway City?"

"Aliens have invaded," she said with a shrug. "Or hadn't you noticed?"

"I noticed," he said with a frown.

Speedy interjected. "You two know each other?"

"No," Arrowette said.

"I knew her mother," Green Arrow said. "Miss Arrowette, Bonnie King. She was a bronze medal winner in the summer games. Showed promise but never achieved it, at least not in competition. I was only a year into being Green Arrow when someone else, another archer, started moving into my territory. Miss Arrowette. Turned out I inspired her into using her skills to fight crime."

Arrowette who had remained silent suddenly spoke up. "Wait, hold on. How well did you know mom?"

"I knew her well enough. Tried to get her to quit, but unfortunately, it wasn't until after your father died that she heeded it."

"D-dad?" she asked, genuinely surprised. "You knew dad?"

"Yeah, Bernell. He was a good man."

She didn't know if it was because she had breathed in some of that gas or if it was the sudden discovery that Green Arrow new her father, but she suddenly started to feel dizzy. "H-how did he die?" she asked.

Green Arrow hesitated. "I shouldn't have brought it up, I'm sorry. Forget I ever mentioned him."

Arrowette wanted to ask him, she wanted to know what happened to her father. She opened her mouth, but Green Arrow shook his head.

"No, kid. I can't tell you."

"But-"

"We have work to do," he interrupted. "We head to the Arrowcave."

Cissie would have laughed at the stupid name if she had been in the mood. Instead, she just stared. "You have a cave?"

"Yes and that's where we're heading."

Green Arrow took the lead, the other two following close behind.

Cissie was feeling slightly muddled. She didn't know that her mother had known Green Arrow and she didn't know how her father had died. She had never told her and any attempt to get the truth was met with silence or a change of subject.

Here was someone that might know and she intended to get that information out of him. Perhaps not now, but at some point.

* * *

 **Star City**

 **United States**

 **02:12 – Western Daylight Time**

 **June 05, 2004**

It took a while to get to the Arrowcave, one of the dumbest names for a secret lair Cissie had ever heard. Sure, Batman had a Batcave, but that made some sense. Bats lived in caves, arrows didn't.

Currently, Green Arrow was sitting at the computer typing away. Speedy was doing, well, he was doing something. He currently wasn't in the cave.

As for Arrowette, she was starting to become impatient.

She looked at Green Arrow. "We know where they're building their device. It's in the Gobi Desert," she said suddenly.

"I know," Green Arrow responded. "But we don't have a way to get there."

Cissie frowned and gestured to the jet that sat in a large open part of the cave. "What's that?"

"It was damaged a few months back," he told her. "I haven't had time to repair it."

"Why not?"

"Been busy and I don't even use it that much."

"So how do we get there?"

"Not easily," he answered. "It will take maybe a day or two but I think I'll be able to patch up the plane. It only holds two people, so you're staying here."

"Like h-"

"Don't argue," he interrupted as he turned around. "With luck, we won't have to go at all."

"What makes you say that?"

"The Justice League have escaped. The Thanagarians are demanding that they are found and turned in or there will be consequences. I hope they do manage to stop them, because I prefer helping the little guy, not stopping invasions by psychotic aliens."

"When did they escape?"

"Not sure, could have been an hour, could have been a day," he said standing up. He then pointed to a chair in the corner. "You sit there and don't touch anything."

She did as she was told, but she didn't appreciate how he was speaking to her. After sitting there for several minutes she heard footsteps. She looked over to see Speedy had arrived with two items rolled under his arms. He unfurled one revealing a sleeping bag.

He looked at her and gestured to it. "Thought you might need something to sleep on."

"I'm not tired," she said.

Green Arrow who was currently leaning into an open panel on his jet stood up straight and looked over at her. "Go get some rest," he told her. "You might need it."

When she didn't move, he pointed. "I'm not asking," Green Arrow said. "Look, you want to be part of the action, I get it. But these aren't just some thugs, these are powerful aliens."

"I'm not stupid," she said, folding her arms.

"I never said you were," Green Arrow said earnestly. "How about this, you go get some sleep and I'll consider taking you along."

Speedy folded his arms. "Two seats remember."

"You two can squeeze in the back seat," Green Arrow said.

"No way," Arrowette and Speedy said together.

"Either that's how it goes, or Arrowette isn't coming," Green Arrow put simply.

Speedy shrugged. "Then she ain't coming," he said.

"Fine," she said in frustration. "I'll go catch up on some sleep."

She stood up from the chair she was sat on and sauntered over to where the sleeping bags were. Then, she slowly climbed into one.

Cissie had no intention of going to sleep. There was a chance they would leave without her if she did, so she lay there staring at the rocky ceiling and waited.

Unfortunately, Speedy noticed. "You can't sleep with your eyes open."

She looked at him with a glare. Unlike his and Green Arrow's masks, hers weren't white. Instead, she had eyeholes that showed her eyes.

Speedy laughed at her, which only made her madder. "Give me that look all you want," he said.

"I don't see you getting any rest," she pointed out. "Either of you."

Green Arrow glanced over from the jet. "We're busy."

"He's not," Arrowette said, pointing at Speedy.

Much to Speedy's dismay, his mentor agreed, "She's right. Go get some sleep. I'll need you both well rested."

"So she's coming with us?"

Green Arrow put down his tool and dusted off his hands. "Just go get some rest, Speedy. We'll figure out the specifics of who's going where in the morning, okay?"

"No it ain't okay," Speedy said. "I wanna be out there kicking butt, not sleeping."

"Just do what I say, Roy."

Cissie watched in surprise as Speedy almost had a meltdown right in front of her eyes. "Don't use my name in front of her," he shouted.

"Slip of the tongue," Green Arrow said as he reached back into the open access panel on the side of the plane.

"So was this, Oliver," Speedy retorted.

Arrowette chuckled. Oliver was a stupid real name for a superhero. Oliver wasn't really a name she heard very often. In fact, the last time she heard it was back at the boarding school when her sponsor, Oliver Queen had wanted to meet her.

She looked across at Green Arrow who was now just stood there staring at her, his face going slightly pale.

That's when it hit her.

Oliver Queen had said that he knew his mother years ago. Green Arrow said he also knew not only her mother but also her father. He even had the same blond colour hair and the goatee beard. And looking around at the cave, it was clear that he had to be rich to afford all of this stuff.

She sat up suddenly as a suspicion began to form in her mind, a suspicion regarding her mother and how child services knew who she was.

"You told them," she said pointing at the man she now knew was Oliver Queen. "It had to be you."

Speedy frowned. "What's she going on about?"

She climbed out of the sleeping bag and approached Oliver, who now had a worried look on his face.

"You told them who I was," she accused. "How else would you have known, _Oliver_?"

"I prefer Ollie and it's not what you think," he said.

"Liar!" she shouted. "Why did you sponsor me? Was it out of guilt because you told those people who had my mom arrested?"

He turned to face her. "Listen, kid. I knew what was going on, but I never told anyone about anything. I heard an Arrowette was operating in Gateway City so I kept tabs. When I heard Bonnie had been arrested for assault and battery, I did what I could to help you. That's it. It wasn't me who told them anything. They figured it out, which let's be honest wasn't hard. Your mom, when she did her brief stint as Miss Arrowette fifteen years ago, didn't wear a mask, so people easily figured out who she was. It wouldn't take much of a search to make the connection between Bonnie and you."

Arrowette went quiet. She didn't know if he was telling the truth or not, but he did have a point about her mother not wearing a mask and people finding out who she was.

Her thoughts then fell on her father. It was said that heroes wear masks to not only protect their own identity but also to protect loved ones. Was that the reason she had never been told what happened to him? Did her mistake of not hiding who she was, result in his death?

Arrowette pulled off her cowl and looked Oliver Queen in the whites of his eye mask. "How did dad die?" she asked him sincerely. "I need to know."

"It's not my place to say, kid," he told her. "If your mom wanted you to know, then she would have told you."

"Just tell me," Cissie demanded. "I need this. I need to know what happened."

"I can't tell you, I'm sorry," he told her sympathetically.

"No," she said, not intending to allow him to refuse her. "You're gonna tell me, I need to know this, Ollie, please."

"I can't."

"Tell me!"

"I'm sorry," he said as he turned his attention back to the jet.

"Then I'm done here," she said, turning toward where her bow and quiver lay.

Once again, Green Arrow put down his tools and turned to her. "Don't be stupid, Suzanne. It's late. Just get some rest, we can deal with everything in the morning."

"It's Cissie and I'm not stupid," she said as she picked up her bow and quiver.

"Where are you going?"

"Home, to finally get some answers about dad."

"Gateway City isn't a stroll away. Just relax, take a few minutes to think this over."

"I'm done thinking this over. I'm leaving."

"Cissie, I know you're upset about all this, but you're tired. Get some rest and if you feel the same way in the morning, I'll let you leave."

She hesitated before she put her things back down. "Fine," she mumbled.

Truth was, she really was feeling tired and wasn't thinking straight. It would be dangerous to run out in her condition, especially since she hadn't gotten much sleep in the last few days.

Cissie headed back to the sleeping bag and climbed back in, all without uttering another word. She closed her eyes, wanting the day to be over and for tomorrow to begin.

She didn't know when it happened, but eventually, exhaustion took over and she finally fell asleep.

* * *

Updated January 2018


	11. JLC:P1point5:Ep03:Ch03

****Episode Three****

 ** **The Arc of an Arrow****

 ** **Chapter Three****

 ** **Star City****

 ** **United States****

 ** **13:21 – Western Daylight Time****

 ** **June 06, 2004****

Cissie felt someone gently shaking her awake. She frowned as she opened her eyes to see a maskless Oliver Queen stooped over her.

"Good afternoon," he said smiling.

She rubbed her eyes as she sat up. "Afternoon?"

"Twenty-past one," he told her.

She quickly climbed out of the sleeping bag. "That's like eleven hours."

"Just about, yeah," he said with a nod.

She slowly stood up. "Are we going?"

"Going where?" he asked as he too stood up.

She rolled her eyes in frustration. "To stop the Thanagarians."

He turned away from her casually. "No need."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Justice League dealt with it. The Thanagarians are packing their things and should be gone well before the end of the day."

That surprised and also disappointed her. "When did that happen?"

"They would have been dropping their space station onto the Gobi Desert around the time you were helping me escape."

"They crashed their space station onto that thing they were building?"

"As far as I'm aware, yes. The news is still unclear. Now get ready, we're heading out in the jet."

That confused her. If they weren't off to stop the Thanagarians, then where were they going in the jet? She verbalised her thoughts. "Where?"

"I'm taking you home, Cissie. You should be back at Saint Elias, not out here."

She shook her head. "No, I'm not going back there. I'm Arrowette, I'm a hero."

"You're a kid."

She felt her ire rising again. "And how old was Speedy when he started?" she questioned.

"It's not the same," he said dismissively.

"How is it not the same?" she demanded.

"Because I was there to back him up. I was there to make sure he was safe. I was there to make sure he wasn't hurt and I was there to make sure if he was, that he got the medical attention he needed. You're all alone, you have no back-up, you have no one looking out for you."

"There's plenty of kids my age who're heroes. Why am I different?"

"Because the other kids that act alone all have powers. You're just a normal girl. Besides, they shouldn't really be doing it either."

She shook her head in disagreement. "You're trying to justify your opinion, but you can't. I have as much right as they do, as Speedy did."

Much to her surprise, Speedy, who she didn't even know was there, came to her aid. "She's right. She has the skill and she'll just waste away in that school."

Both Arrowette and Green Arrow looked around to see Speedy stood there in his full uniform.

"She still needs an education," Ollie pointed out.

"And I know where she can get that and be Arrowette."

Oliver shook his head. "She's not joining the junior Justice League."

"They're not the junior Justice League, they do some real good. And I think it should be her decision, not yours."

Ollie looked at her. "I guess he's right. It should be your decision. But I don't think it's the right decision."

Cissie had to admit. She had no idea what they were talking about. "I'd like to know what I'm deciding first."

"To join the Titans," Speedy explained. "Bumblebee's in charge, not sure who the other current members are, haven't kept up, but they're always looking to boost their ranks with skilled heroes."

"I'm not sure," she said.

"Big decision," Oliver said. "Make sure you think it through fully before deciding. What you decide here might shape the rest of your life."

Before he had even finished exhaling from the last sentence, she made her decision. "I'm in."

Ollie frowned. "That's not thinking it through."

"I have thought it through, and I'm in," she said firmly. "But I wanna see mom first."

"That'll be difficult. She's in jail," he pointed out.

"You could bail her out," Cissie said.

Ollie folded his arms. "I don't tend to bail people out of jail. Besides, it's best I don't get involved."

"Fine, but I want to see her all the same."

Ollie glanced at Speedy, then back to Cissie. "I'll leave it up to the both of you."

Speedy perked up. "What do you mean?"

"You're taking the jet. Bring it back in one piece."

A huge grin spread across his lips. "Now we're talkin'."

"You have twelve hours," Oliver said. "Then I'm recalling the plane."

Speedy practically ran to the jet. "Come on Arrowette," he called over. "Let's get going."

She grabbed her bow and quiver and followed, stopping briefly in front of Ollie. "Thanks," she said to him.

"You're welcome. Just make sure that this is really what you want. You have the chance to be a normal, kid. Don't throw it away."

"I don't wanna be a normal kid, the same way you don't wanna be a normal man. Arrowette is more than just a costume."

Oliver Queen rested a hand on her shoulder. "Good luck, Cissie."

"I don't need luck, I have skill." She ran after Speedy and climbed into the rear seat of the jet.

"Bring the plane back in one peace," Ollie shouted.

"You've said that already," Speedy pointed out.

"Because I mean it."

"Don't worry, there won't be so much as a scratch."

"There better not be."

Speedy waved with a goofy grin on his face as the dark tinted glass canopy closed and the jet swung around before it was accelerated down the short runway, the door opening up as the jet shot between them, its destination: Gateway City.

* * *

 **Gateway City**

 **United States**

 **14:32 – Western Daylight Time**

 **June 06, 2004**

The small city jail was used for short-term sentences for what was deemed smaller crimes. A few of the people Arrowette herself had caught ended up here.

Arrowette and Speedy stood at the front desk, a guard sat behind it, looking them up and down.

"Who did you say you were?" the man asked Arrowette.

She repeated what she had just told him. "Arrowette, I'm here to see someone."

The man looked from her to Speedy then back again. "You know there's people looking for you," he said to her. "It's pretty much gotten out that you're Suzanne Jones, so I guess you're here to see your mom?"

She grimaced. "Yeah, I am."

"Well, it was a wasted trip. She's been moved to a different location for her own safety."

"Where?" Cissie asked him.

"Don't know," he replied.

"Don't you have some idea?" Cissie pleaded. "I really need to see her."

"I heard she was put in a safe house somewhere. You'd have to speak with the police commissioner."

"Then that's what I'll do," Cissie said as she turned and left with Speedy hot on her heels.

"You think that's a good idea?" he asked her as they stepped up to the jet.

"To see the commissioner?" she asked back, looking for clarification.

"Yeah," he said.

"I don't know, but I need to see her. I need to find out what happened to dad."

"Then let's go find the commish."

* * *

 **Gateway City**

 **United States**

 **14:56 – Western Daylight Time**

 **June 06, 2004**

Mike Schorr, the Police Commissioner of Gateway City stepped over to his office with a cup of coffee in hand. It had been a quiet day so far and with the Thanagarians packing up their things, it was only going to get better. Not that they had really affected things here in Gateway, they had largely gone unmolested by the invasion.

He pushed the door open and stepped inside only to find that he wasn't alone. Stood before him, were two of the so-called "heroes" in full costume, apparently waiting for him.

"Well if it isn't Suzanne Jones," Schorr said with a smile, before looking at Speedy. "And Robin Hood's sidekick."

"It's Green Arrow and I'm not his sidekick," Speedy objected.

Schorr simply shrugged as he moved past them and sat down in his chair. "I'm guessing you're here to find out where your mother is," he said. "And I'm also guessing that you have no intention of going back to Saint Elias."

"Yes to the first and no, I'm not going back, to the second," Arrowette said, confirming his suspicions.

He leant back in his chair "I could try and force you to give this up and return to Elias," he began. Arrowette tensed up. "But I know better," he finished. "Besides, I think I owe you. You helped get some real scum off the streets."

She folded her arms. "So, you're not gonna lecture me on me being too young?"

"No, but I am gonna tell you that I think you heroes are dangerous."

Speedy folded his arms. "Heard it all before."

"Not in the way I'm thinking," Schorr said. "You're dangerous because you can make a police force become idle and lazy."

"Don't worry, once I've seen mom, I'm gone," Cissie assured him. "I'm going to join the Titans."

"I'm not going to pretend I know who they are," Schorr said as he steepled his fingers. He then leant forward and opened a drawer in his desk and pulled out a scrap of paper, before he scribbled something on it. He slid it over and Cissie picked it up. "It's the address of where your mother is at," he told her. "I'll call ahead, let them know you're coming. Just try not to be seen."

"Don't worry, I won't," she said. "And thanks."

Schorr stood up and pulled a file from a filing cabinet. "Now if you don't mind I'm busy. You can see yourselves out."

* * *

 **Gateway City**

 **United States**

 **16:21 – Western Daylight Time**

 **June 06, 2004**

Arrowette moved in towards the house alone. She went around the back and jumped over the fence where she found herself looking down the barrels of two pistols.

The cops, a man and a woman, lowered their guns and the woman spoke, "We were told you were coming. We're supposed to let you talk to your mom, so go ahead."

Cissie nodded and moved past them and stepped through the back door into the house to see her mother sat at the kitchen table.

"Cissie, it's good to see you," she said, standing up and giving her daughter a hug.

"Mom, stop," Cissie said, pushing her away. "I came because I need to know."

Bonnie frowned. "Know what?"

"About dad."

Bonnie turned away, her whole posture sagging.

"I need to know how he died."

"He died a hero, that's all you need to know," Bonnie said as she stared at the door, still facing away from her daughter.

"I need to know, mom. How did he die?"

Bonnie turned to face her. "It's best that we leave his memory to rest."

"No, I'm not excepting that, not this time. You're gonna tell me, I need this."

"It's best left alone. It happened so long ago. Let the memory rest."

Cissie shook her head. "I've let it rest for my whole life up till now. I never knew him and I think I deserve to know how he died, mom. I think I deserve to know who or what took my dad from me before I got to know him. Every single time I've asked you've not answered or changed the subject. It's time I knew, mom. How did dad die?"

Without saying anything, Bonnie sat back down a the table, indicating she wasn't going to say anything.

"Mom, I just want to know. You've never told me and I think I deserve to know."

Still, she didn't answer. She kept her focus on the table, her fingers webbed together.

It didn't matter, the silence spoke volumes. "It was your fault, wasn't it."

Her mother began to fiddle with her fingers, not uttering a word. Cissie couldn't take it anymore. She slammed her hand down hard on the table top, making her mother jump.

"What happened?" the daughter demanded through gritted teeth. "Why have you never told me how he died?"

Her mother said nothing. She continued to fiddle with her fingers as though her daughter wasn't even there in the room with her.

"Tell me!" Cissie yelled.

"Because it was my fault!" Bonnie shouted loudly. "It was never meant for him."

"What wasn't meant for him?" Cissie questioned, beginning to fear what her mother was going to tell her.

Bonnie shook her head, her eyes closed shut tightly. "Heroes wear masks for a reason. I didn't. It's why he took him. He knew who I was and so he took him to get at me."

"Did he kill him?" Cissie questioned. "Who was he, what was his name?"

"It was meant for the monster, not for him," Bonnie said.

"Who?" Bonnie asked. "You're not making sense. Who killed dad?"

"I did."

It took several seconds for Cissie to realise what she had just said. "W-what?"

"The arrow. It was meant for the monster who took him, who hurt him. But I-" she stopped as she held her head in her hands. "I missed."

She broke down into tears while Cissie just stared at her in disbelief. All these years she had wondered what had happened, how he had died and why she couldn't find out how. She had looked online and the most she could discern was that he had died, but not how he had.

"You shot him?" Cissie demanded. "How could you?"

Her mother didn't answer. She just continued to sob into her hands.

Cissie didn't know how she should be feeling. She didn't upset, sad or anything else. She just felt hollow, empty. This was not anything like she had expected. For him to be killed by her mother in an accident while trying to save him? It was tragic.

Knowing that she wasn't going to get anything more out of it, Cissie turned away. "Goodbye, mom," she said, her eyes closed.

After a few moments, she opened them again to see the two police officers stood by the door.

"Everything alright?" the woman asked.

Cissie shook her head and moved past them out into the backyard and continued on, jumping over the rear fence into the alley behind it.

Perhaps it would have been better if she had never known. It was too late now and she would have to live with the knowledge that her dad was dead because of her mother.

The sooner she could get away from this city, the better.

* * *

 **Somewhere Above The Eastern United States**

 **23:42 – Eastern Daylight Time**

 **June 06, 2004**

The journey so far had been in silence. While Speedy piloted the Arrow Jet, Cissie sat in the seat behind, her mind stuck on what her mother had said.

The thing she couldn't figure out was how it was possible that her mother had shot her father, even if it was an accident. Cissie herself would never take a shot if there was any doubt in her mind that she would not only miss the target but hit someone else.

The truth was she could dwell on it for hours, but without any context of the circumstances, she would never know if it was her mother's own vanity and ego in her own skill that had ended up killing her father, or if it was a genuine accident.

She looked up at the back of Speedy's head. "How long?" she asked.

"I'd say only a few minutes now," he answered. "You doing okay? You haven't said a word since you came back from seeing your mom."

"I will be once I start my new life," she answered.

"Don't get your hopes set too high. There's a chance Bumblebee won't want you."

Cissie felt her heart miss a beat. That had never even crossed her mind. "But she won't do that, will she?"

"It's unlikely she'll just turn you away. But apparently, the last one she took on butted heads with her."

"Who was that?"

"Robin Junior," Speedy answered.

"Robin Junior?" Cissie questioned.

"The second Robin," he explained. "The first is Nightwing now."

"Oh, right, okay," she said. "Why didn't they get along?"

"I don't know," he said with a slight shrug. "I guess no one can compare to Batman. When we spoke, she told me that on missions he was always second guessing her, telling her that he had a better way of doing things. Eventually, she had enough and sent him packing back to Batman."

"Maybe he did know of a better way," Cissie said.

"Probably, but it doesn't matter. Bumblebee's the leader and what she says goes."

"Are you telling me that you never second guess Green Arrow?"

He chuckled. "All the time," he said. "But it works. Bumblebee feels she has to prove herself, still, after all of this time. The Titans don't get the name recognition they deserve and it eats her up inside."

"So, how did the Titan start?" she asked.

"That's a long tale," he answered. "With me it starts with Ollie kicking me out."

"Why did he do that?"

Speedy adjusted his seating position, an indication that he wasn't comfortable with the answer. "I had some personal issues," he said. "But we've patched things up."

"It's not my business," she said quickly.

"No. Anyway, I headed as far away from him as I could, which was the east coast. That's where I met Robin for the second time."

"Second?"

"I've met him before and this is the first Robin we're talking about. He'd had an argument with Batman and had left Gotham. He wasn't really Robin anymore at that point, but he wasn't Nightwing yet either."

"And you two formed a team?" she asked.

"Not at all. While we were sorta friends, we weren't really, if you know what I mean. Anyway, it wasn't until we met Lilith Clay when things started to get interesting."

"How so?"

"I'll tell you later, we're coming up on our destination."

Cissie fell silent as Speedy brought the jet into land. The canopy then slid open and he climbed out, followed closely by her.

She looked around to find that they were on a small island surrounded by water. In the darkness, she could see the lights from buildings all around her and the bay.

"Where are we?" she asked him.

"New York," Speedy answered.

Cissie rolled her eyes. "No, where in New York."

"Lower bay," he told her. "Now are you ready?"

Cissie stood up straight. "Yes, I'm ready."

"Then follow me."

Speedy led the way as they descended down between two rocks towards a steel door. He then input a code and the it slid open.

"Hey, it still works," he said. "Oh and they are expecting us," he said with a smile.

The two of them stepped inside and from that moment on, Cissie's life was changed.

* * *

Updated January 2018


	12. JLC:P1point5:Ep03:Ch04

**Episode Three**

 **The Arc of an Arrow**

 **Chapter Four**

 **Battery Point**

 **New York City**

 **United States**

 **22:21 – Eastern Standard Time**

 **March 14, 2007**

The now seventeen-year-old Arrowette fired the ball-tipped trick arrow, hitting the giant seven-foot-tall man in the face, causing him to stagger before Risk was able to knock him down with a powerful right hook. He fell backwards, crushing the front of a parked car, causing the alarm to start blaring.

Luckily there were mostly warehouses around them, which meant the possible casualties would lower, especially at this time of night.

The Titans, which consisted of Bumblebee, their leader, who had size-changing abilities as well as flight and not to mention her small bolts of energy she could shoot from her gloves.

Second, there was Herald, who was accomplished at hand-to-hand but also used a horn that gave him various abilities. The one he used most often was to send out powerful blasts which tended to knock any criminal off their feet. There was a romance going on between him and Bumblebee, and though no one else was supposed to know, everyone did.

Third, there was Risk who lived up to his name. He took a lot of them and was always running head-on into danger. He was strong, fast and could take hits that would kill most other people. He was the tank of the group, though he was also fast.

Then there was Argent. She was easily the scariest of the group, at least to Arrowette. Her pale silver skin gave her a slight dead look and her abilities were that she could form energy constructs and make force fields.

Apparently, she was half alien or something, the same as Risk and the two also apparently had some sort of psychic link between them. Again, the link was apparently not the typical psychic link where one could read the others thoughts, but very strong emotion could be felt through it and they could also locate each other, which had come in handy more than a few times in the past.

Lastly, there was Shebang, formally known as the more clunky She-Bang, from Dakota City. She had joined after Arrowette, but had quickly become a valued member of the team. Faster than Arrowette had been anyway.

When she had first joined almost three years ago now, Arrowette had been relegated to backup, but not in the conventional sense. Her role had been to take up position, well out of the combat zone and wait. If any bad guys managed to get away from the others, she knocked them out with a trick arrow. That had been her role until she had almost walked away from the team. Bumblebee had then given her a chance to prove herself and she had. The rest was history.

Right now they were fighting the Fearsome Five. A group that had become the arch nemesis to the Titans.

Their leader was Shimmer, who was extremely dangerous up close as she could turn compounds and even elements into any other compound or element. The problem was her range was short and only lasted a few minutes.

Second, there was Mammoth. This guy was huge at seven feet tall and nearly half as wide. He was ridiculously strong and durable and usually faced off against Risk, though Risk had the upper hand mainly because Mammoth's IQ was somewhere around fifty. He definitely wasn't the sharpest tool in the shed. In fact, he was probably the bluntest, like a bag of hammers.

Third, there was Rumble. He was the one that could leave you permanently deaf, but thankfully he only tended give you a ringing in the ears that lasted for hours. He wore a full blue suit that covered his whole body and projected a screeching sound that could not only shatter glass but concrete as well. He was the one that they either had to take down first, otherwise, he could easily become a problem. The only benefit was that more often than not, he ended up disorienting his own team as well as the Titans with one of his sonic screams.

Fourth, was Jinx, the bald Indian sorceress. She was the tricky one. She had magical powers and could manifest force bolts, green flames and given the space, she could even bend the elements of air to her whim. The trick with her was to not give her the chance.

Finally, there was Gizmo. He was by far the smartest and the smallest of the bunch. Arrowette remembered the first time they had fought them. He had thought that he was a baby because that's the size he was. He could easily give Toyman a run for his money on the smallest villain and like Toyman his strength was in his inventions. If only he knew how to fight, then he could prove actually dangerous instead of just the annoyance he was.

Right now the Fearsome Five were more like the Fearsome Three. Rumble had managed to knock himself out when he had caused a lamppost to fall down on top of him and Gizmo had run himself into a wall while trying to chase Bumblebee.

The three that were left, Shimmer, Mammoth and Jinx weren't villains to scoff at, even when there were six of them. In fact, Jinx worked better the less of her teammates were in the fight.

While Argent and Shebang dealt with Jinx and Bumblebee fought Shimmer and Risk and Herald fought Mammoth, Arrowette used her skills and arrows to effectively throw all three villains off their game.

When she saw an opening, an arrow flew. The ball-tipped projectile struck Shimmer hard in the side of the head, causing her to stumble. A well-placed kick knocked her to the ground, which only led to Mammoth becoming even more enraged.

Arrowette jumped to the side to avoid Herald who had been picked up by the massive brute and literally thrown him at her.

"Are you okay?" Arrowette asked him.

He groaned. "Give me a moment."

She turned as she heard a loud crashing sound to see Mammoth was now pounding Risk into the ground.

Knowing she needed to stop him, even if it was just for a moment, Arrowette drew a taser arrow and fired it. Mammoth jolted from the hit, before casting his angry gaze towards her.

But it was all Risk needed. He was up and jumping on the giant's back. Then the brute began to stagger before he collapsed. At first, she thought Risk had done something until the same thing happened to Jinx.

"Titans together," Bumblebee called out.

They all regrouped and that's when she saw them, up on the roofs.

"Bee, there's people up there," Arrowette reported.

"I see them," she said.

Risk cracked his knuckles. "Wanna see what they want?"

Argent pointed to approaching vehicles the others hadn't yet noticed. "I think we'll soon find out who they are."

"Looks like the military," Bumblebee said. "What do you think?" she asked turning to the others.

Shebang answered nervously. "Maybe," she said.

"Whoever they are, just be prepared to fight. They might have helped us take down the Five, but it doesn't mean they're on our side."

They stood at the ready as the cavalcade of green military looking vehicles pulled up.

A white-haired man stepped out puffing on a large cigar. He stepped up to Bumblebee, exhaling smoke into her face.

"Do you mind?" she asked, trying to fan the disgusting smoke away.

"No, I don't," he answered in a gruff voice. "I've been given the order to bring you in," he told them, as the sound of a helicopter became audible on the wind.

"Why?" their leader questioned, not lowering her guard.

"We bring you five in the easy way or the hard way. You're not going to be harmed, so just make it easy on yourself."

As soon as he mentioned five instead of six, as there should have been, Arrowette looked around to see that Shebang was missing. Her eyes met with Bee's. It was clear she knew that Shebang had managed to slip away without being seen.

"What's this about?" Herald asked.

"You will find out soon enough," the man said as the helicopter grew closer until it was hovering overhead. "Now, you're coming with us either conscious or unconscious."

Bumblebee gestured for the others to stand down. "We'll come willingly."

"Good," the man said.

"What about them?" she asked, gesturing to the Fearsome Five."

"Don't worry," the man said. "We'll deal with them."

The large chopper came into land, wheels folding out of the undercarriage before it touched down.

"Get onboard," the man ordered.

They did so, though cautiously. They were told to buckle themselves in, which they did. Moments later, the aircraft was back in the air and taking them to wherever their destination lay.

* * *

 **Somewhere On Long Island, New York**

 **United States**

 **00:51 – Eastern Standard Time**

 **March 15, 2007**

Herald, Argent, Risk and Arrowette had been sat in the small room for some time. Bumblebee had gone to discuss the situation nearly an hour ago and still hadn't returned. It was making Risk anxious and Herald uncomfortable. Argent meanwhile hadn't said anything much and neither had Arrowette herself.

They all looked up at the door as it opened and Bumblebee stepped inside.

Herald was up and at her side in an instant. "Are you alright?" he asked her.

"Fine," she said as she lifted up her goggles to rub her tired eyes.

Argent spoke up, "What's going on?"

"Nothing good," Bumblebee said as she sat down. "While we were out tracking the Fearsome Five, Gordanians appeared in orbit and blew up a city on the west coast."

Arrowette felt a hole open up beneath her as her mind conjured up the worst outcome. "What city?" she asked, desperately hoping it wasn't Gateway City.

"Jump City," she told them. "Apparently it's put into motion something the government and the UN has been procrastinating on for a while."

"That is?" Risk asked.

Bumblebee looked miserable as she answered. "What they told me is that unregulated superhero organisations will soon be a thing of the past."

"What does that mean?" Arrowette said, not understanding. "They're shutting us down?"

"I don't know yet," she said.

"They can't," Argent said, sounding unusually distressed. "They don't have the power. We're independent."

"They've been lenient," Bumblebee told them. "The same goes for the Justice League."

"So that's it?" Arrowette asked. "We're done?"

"No, it means if we continue it will be under the watchful eye of the US government. Every move monitored, every action weighed."

Herald was confused. "Don't they do that anyway?"

"Yes," she said. "I don't know the details, but it isn't good."

"So what happens now?" Arrowette asked.

"In a few minutes, we'll be given a place to sleep."

"We're not returning to the lair?" Risk asked.

"Not tonight," Bumblebee told them. "For now, we have to do what they say."

"Great," Arrowette said, her tone oozing with sarcasm.

She knew that they were not in for a fun time.

* * *

 **Titans Lair**

 **New York**

 **United States**

 **11:45 – Eastern Standard Time**

 **March 18, 2007**

The last few days had been the most boring that any of them had been forced to ever endure. Three days of them sitting around doing nothing while Bumblebee tried to sort it out. In the end, they were sent home, all except Bumblebee who was apparently going to be going to the United Nations for a meeting with the Justice League. It didn't sound like things were going to go in their favour.

The group headed inside and made their way to the common room. Upon passing the situation room, Risk took a glance inside and found that the place had been wrecked.

"What the-" Risk uttered as he stepped inside.

Curious as to what had gotten his attention, the others stepped into the room too and gasped at the destroyed room.

"It was Batman," Shebang's voice said.

They turned around to see her stood with a stranger, or at least she was to Arrowette.

"Lilith?" Herald asked.

The woman in red nodded her hooded head in affirmation.

"Been a while," he said.

Cissie was confused. "Batman was here?"

"Yeah," Shebang confirmed. "Had a fight with us regarding a girl called Raven."

"Who?" Argent questioned.

"She and Lilith came to us for help. Surprised when it was only me. She's with the league now, or rather with Doctor Fate. So what happened with you guys?"

"We were held for three days," Herald explained. "Turns out they want to control superhero teams."

Shebang pulled a face of disgust. "No thanks," she said.

"What I want to know is why you ran off?" Argent asked her. "Because you were there one minute and gone the next."

"When you have my history, you don't get taken in by guys like that."

They all understood what she meant. She hadn't kept it secret from the team that she had been an experiment. When her foster parents had escaped with her, the organisation that had created her hunted her down. It hadn't been pleasant for her. Hiding who she was, trying to be normal when she wasn't in fear of being taken in and experimented on.

"Where's Bee?" Shebang asked.

"Going to be talking with the UN with the Justice League," Herald told her. "What happens there determines what happens to us."

"No pressure, then," Shebang said. "Oh, by the way, while you were gone I went up to the Watchtower."

That took them all by surprise and made Cissie feel a little jealous. She knew that both Green Arrow and Speedy were part of the Justice League now. She had always hoped to see it herself, if not be asked to join too one day.

"What was it like?" Arrowette asked her.

"It was pretty awesome," she replied. "Never been up in space before."

Risk made his way out of the room. "While this is all very interesting, I'm off to go watch some TV."

The others all headed out of the situation room and made their way over to the common room. Arrowette made her way to the refrigerator and pulled out a can of soda, sitting next to Risk as he switched on the ridiculously large television.

He began to flick through the channels trying to find something to watch. Eventually, he gave up and just watched a re-run of some really old cop courtroom show that starred a man in a wheelchair. Not wanting to watch it, Arrowette made her way to the dinner table near the kitchen area at the back of the room where the others were gathered.

"What ya talking about?" she asked them.

Herald responded. "Just wondering what happens now," he said.

"We'll find out," she told them, before taking one last sip of her soda.

"We will, but I think we want to be ready," Shebang said solemnly. "We might not like what the future holds."

"We just keep doing what we're doing," Arrowette said with a shrug. "We never needed their permission to operate before."

"Yeah, but we don't want to be fighting the criminals and the police," Herald pointed out. "If the government decides we can't legally operate then that's what will happen."

Arrowette shrugged again. "We're not legally allowed to operate now."

Argent folded her arms. "The police tolerate us because we help clean up the city. Hell, they even appreciate us. But if they are given a directive to not allow us to operate, then they'll have to enforce it."

"We'll be in and out before they even get there, like usual," Arrowette said nonchalantly. "That's how I operated in Gateway City. Tie up the criminal and leave them for the cops. I never actually interacted with them. What's stopping us from doing the same thing?"

Herald looked at her for several moments, thinking over what she had said before he spoke. "Regardless, we wait till Bee gets back and see what information she has."

Arrowette nodded in affirmation. She didn't like the idea of them being controlled or monitored or anything else. She liked the freedom they had to operate and deal with criminals.

In the end, being a hero team with no oversight was a reality that could only last for so long. There was a saying: All good things come to an end.

In this case that may very well be true.

* * *

 **Titans Lair**

 **New York**

 **United States**

 **20:36 – Eastern Standard Time**

 **March 19, 2007**

Bumblebee was back and she had called a meeting. The look on her face and her body language said it all. Things weren't good.

"It's over," their leader stated sadly.

Arrowette's heart began to pump hard in her chest at those simple words. If it was over, then what happened to her? She had banked her whole life on the hero business and while she was aware that she would eventually be too old to do it, she hadn't put much forethought into what she would do.

Bumblebee removed her goggles. "We're being forcefully absorbed into the Justice League."

Arrowette glanced around as Risk and Shebang high-fived, clearly happy with the news. Looking back at their leader, it was clear she was hurt by their response and Cissie could understand why. This was Bumblebee's team and she was its leader. But that would no longer be the case. She would just be another hero in a large, perhaps oversized superhero team.

Arrowette had always wanted the Justice League to be a goal of hers. Now it was upon them, she didn't know what to think about it.

"Don't get your hopes up," their leader warned. "They're going to have more than a little oversight from the nations that are part of the UN. And the chances of us getting to go out on nightly patrols is now non-existent. We might be relegated to support roles, which means a lot of time sitting on our asses."

Herald tried to cheer their leader up. "At least you'll see the Atom again. He'll be able to tune up your suit."

She glared at him. "Nothing needs tuning up," she told him as she stood up. "We'll be receiving more details tomorrow on what's happening. I suggest you all get some rest because the next few weeks aren't going to be fun or pleasant for any of us." She looked at Risk and Shebang. "I'm glad you two think this is a good thing. Someone has to glean something positive in all this mess." She stormed out of the room, slamming the door behind her.

Both Risk and Shebang looked a little sheepish, while the rest looked and felt more apprehensive about what was to come.

The truth was, that none of them really knew what joining the Justice League would actually entail. There was something nice about being part of a smaller team.

All Cissie could hope was that they were treated with respect and not like children. It was easy to dismiss them as the Junior Justice League, but they were skilled and knew how to fight the bad guys. She just hoped they weren't put on the back bench because that would be more than a little aggravating.

Regardless, time would tell and all she could do was wait and see.

* * *

 **A/N**

 **I've tried to research each of the characters in these stories as much as I can. I'm not a comic reader, but I loved the DCAU. One thing that Wiki's can't/don't tell you is a character's general personality. As such I'm kind of trying to make one up based on what information is there.**

 **Also, I know that Jinx in the comics is a fair bit different than the one on the Titans cartoon show and generally people will probably be more familiar with the cartoon version (I assume) I decided to simply use the comic version because I feel it fits in more with what I'm doing and separates them. I hope it's not too confusing for people with me creating a separate Titans group for the DCAU. Their existence in the DCAU is solely based on one mention by Batman in the Static Shock cartoon and Robin (Drake) being with them. (Clearly a quick advertisement for the show that was on at the time). Not sure why I feel I need to justify my decisions, but I think a little explanation will help people understand my line of thinking.**

 **Or not.**

 **Anyway, up next will be Aqualad. Which version of him? Well, you'll find out.**

* * *

Updated January 2018


	13. JLC:P1point5:Ep04:Ch01

****Episode Four****

 **From Beneath the Waves**

 ** **Chapter One****

 ** **Atlantis Outskirts****

 ** **Deep Beneath the Atlantic Ocean****

 ** **10:02 – Atlantis Time****

 ** **March 18, 2007****

Garth swam quickly, following Tula closely as she led the way. As to where they were going, he didn't know, at least not yet. She wanted to show him something and he was more than happy to follow her.

She slowed down near an underwater ridge, then perched herself on the side. He sat next to her and looked out towards Atlantis that shone brightly ahead.

Tula smiled at him. "Doesn't it look beautiful from here?"

He nodded in agreement. "Yes, it does."

While he had seen the city from a distance many times before, he had never really stopped to just look at it. Now that he was, he noticed how the glow it gave off in the dark water gave it a near-divine look. As though the city itself were crafted by the gods. Then again, if legends were anything to go by, then in a way it was.

He felt her hand on his and he turned, looking into her blue eyes. His heart began to beat faster in his chest. She was so beautiful, so smart and so funny. She was perfect. It was strange to think that when the two of them were younger, he had pretty much ignored her.

He regretted it now and sometimes dwelt on what life would have been like if she had given up on him. He was glad she hadn't. Life would have been quite lonely without her. He loved her and he was glad she had given him the chance to realise that fact.

Tula began to lean towards him and he leant towards her. As their lips were about to meet, they were interrupted.

"Garth."

Garth looked at the source of the voice in annoyance and found King Orin's personal messenger floating there.

"Garth, the King wishes to speak with you."

"With me?" Garth asked. "What about?"

The messenger frowned. "Isn't it enough that he wishes to speak with you?"

Garth quickly nodded. "Yes, of course. Apologies."

"Come with me. You can spend time with Tula afterwards. Right now, your presence is required."

Garth turned to Tula. "Sorry about this."

While she was upset about the interruption she understood. "There's no need to be sorry. I'll be at the plaza when you're done."

"I'll be there as soon as I can," he told her, before addressing the messenger. "Lead the way."

The messenger swam and Garth kept pace close behind. It didn't take them long to reach their destination.

The palace was always a sight to behold. It lay within the confines of the atmospheric domes where the elite of Atlantis lived. The rest and majority of the Atlantean people lived outside the dome in homes within the sea itself. A good majority of the population would never experience atmosphere as they spent their entire lives deep beneath the waves.

It always felt strange to Garth when he moved through the airlock and stepped into the air. He felt so light, yet also heavier. Walking was a little strange to him as he was used to swimming everywhere but that sensation often passed quickly.

Garth's heart began to thump in his chest as he stepped into the throne room. There sat down waiting at the other end of the room was King Orin. He looked as intimidating as ever.

"There you are," Orin called out. "Come here, Garth."

He moved quickly up to his king and then knelt before him. "I am here to serve."

"Stand up," Orin commanded.

He did so, keeping his posture straight and his arms rigid by his sides.

"I have been invited to the World Assembly of the United Nations for some kind of discussion. I was considering ignoring it, but I have decided to go and I have chosen you to come with me."

"Me?" Garth asked in surprise. "To the surface world?"

Going to the surface world had been something he had always wanted to do. He was curious about it, about how they lived, how their social structures worked. To think that there were people up there above the ocean filled him with wonder and it had done since he was a small child. To be given the opportunity.

Orin stepped down towards him. "Do you want to go?"

"I would love to, my Lord," Garth said, bowing his head. "It would be an honour to join you in this venture."

Orin rested his hand on the younger man's shoulder. "I've told you before, Garth, you don't need to be so formal with me."

"Apologies."

"No need," Orin said. "Just make sure you are here early tomorrow morning. We will be heading out to the surface world once you arrive."

"I will make sure I get here on time."

"Excellent. Tomorrow you will get your first true taste of the surface world."

"I cannot wait. Just one question. Why me?"

"Let me tell you something Garth. Not all of us can communicate with the creatures of the sea. Not all of us have the strength of will and the noble, loyal heart. You have all of these things Garth and you have been wanting to see the surface world for some time. I have been looking for an intermediary between us and them and I believe that one day soon you may be that person."

"It would be an honour," Garth said humbly.

Orin smiled broadly. "Now, I'm sure that Tula is waiting for you. Don't keep her waiting."

Garth felt his face grow hot and he turned away as the king chuckled.

"I will see you early tomorrow, Garth, now get going."

Garth bowed his head slightly and left the palace

Just as she had said, Tula was at the plaza that lay within the dome. The moment she saw him, she ran over and wrapped her arms around him.

"Now where were we before you left?" she asked teasingly.

He rested his right arm on her back and leant in. "I think we were at this part," he said as he kissed her.

When they parted, she stood there, her eyes shining with a bright wide smile on her face.

"Why did King Orin want to see you?"

"He wants me to go with him on a trip to the surface world."

"Really?" she asked surprised. "Have you been up there before?"

"I've been to the surface, but not on dry land."

"I've never even been up to the surface," she told him.

"Very few of us have," Garth said. "The sky high above can be intimidating when you first see it."

"The sky?" she asked. "Is that the thing with the clouds in it? I've heard of it, but never been up to see it."

"I'll show you when we get back," he promised to her.

"I'd like that, but all those stories about how dangerous it is. About how humans will catch us and keep us as slaves and stuff."

"They're just silly stories to stop children from going up there," Garth told her. "I don't know how dangerous it is, but I doubt anyone will try and catch us. Or at least I hope not."

"Didn't they catch King Orin a few years back and didn't they also try to kill him?" Tula pointed out.

"It was Orm that was behind the attempted assassination," Garth said. "And he died for his cowardice and treachery."

Tula turned and weaved her arm through his. "I'm glad he's gone. He wasn't a very nice man."

"No, he wasn't," Garth agreed as they began to walk, Tula leading him. "Where are we going?" he asked.

"For a walk," she replied. "Just the two of us."

He smiled. "That would be nice," he said as the two made their way up the shallow steps that led to the bridge that ran along the front of a rather large decorative waterfall.

They slowed and she turned and they both looked out at the interior city. Garth turned his gaze towards Tula, who kept her eyes on the buildings below.

His heart quickened as he beheld her. She was the most beautiful creature he had ever seen. Greater than even the most majestic of sea creatures, more stunning than a fluther of jellyfish illuminating the deep dark ocean in a flurry of colours.

She turned her head and her eyes locked onto his. She smiled that smile that made his legs grow weak.

He cupped the side of her face with his hand. "You are very special to me, Tula," he said.

She grasped the hand that cupped her face in hers. "And you are very special to me, Garth," she replied.

He had wanted to ask her the question for them to be bonded as husband and wife. He longed to ask it, but every time he got close he began to feel nervous, sick even. He felt idiotic because he knew she would say yes. Still, something stopped him and he wasn't sure what it was. Perhaps because he felt like he wasn't yet ready for such a commitment. He was still young and had plenty of time.

He leant in and the two kissed passionately once more.

* * *

 **Metropolis**

 **United States**

 **08:02 – Eastern Standard Time**

 **March 19, 2007**

As their heads broke out of the water, Garth saw the city ahead, standing tall and proud on the land.

He glanced at his king, who wore a deep scowl on his face. He didn't particularly care for the land or those that dwelt on it and it showed.

Even at this time of day the humans had begun to gather on the beach and they stared at the two as they made their way up the sand.

King Orin stopped and turned to Garth. "This is the surface world," he told him. "A place full of jealousy, greed and murder."

Garth looked around. He didn't see any of that. Just curious bystanders who were staring at them.

"Come, the Metro Tower is on an island deeper within the city," Orin said as he began to walk again.

The two of them made their way up to the top of the concrete stairs onto the pavement and Orin moved to cross the road without taking even a first glance at the moving vehicles.

"It appears to be dangerous," Garth warned.

Orin stopped and turned to look at him. "They will stop," he said as he continued on.

Cars screeched to a halt as he walked forwards onto the road. Garth followed close behind, unsure whether they would even make it to the Metro Tower. At this rate, they would be run down by the land vehicles.

As they walked, a black limousine slowed to a halt and one of the rear windows rolled down.

"Aquaman of Altantis?" a voice called out.

Orin stopped and looked at the car. "That is me," he said. "Or rather what you people call me."

"We're here to take you to the Metro Tower."

The king looked at Garth. "What do you say?"

Garth didn't know why he had asked him. It wasn't like he was the one in charge here. "It is up to you, my lord," he answered.

"I'm asking a simple question. Do we accept the offer for transport or do we walk?"

"I believe it would be safer to accept the offer of transport," Garth said with a slight bow of his head.

Orin turned back to the man. "We will come with you."

The man opened the door and the two Atlanteans climbed inside.

"I am Maxwell Lord," the man said in greeting. "I'm hoping to get to know you a little before we arrive at the tower."

"I don't want to get to know you," Orin said quickly and firmly. "Just take us to the Metro Tower."

Maxwell called forward. "You heard him, driver."

The car started moving again and Maxwell picked up a bottle out of some kind of ice box. "Do either of you want a drink?"

"No," Orin answered, his voice stern.

The man put the bottle back. "Not exactly a friendly fellow, are you."

"I'm not here to be your friend," Orin answered. "I am here to hear what your World Assembly has to say. Nothing more."

"I see," Maxwell said sitting back. "In that case, I won't bother you."

"Good."

Maxwell turned his attention to Garth. "How about you?"

"I am here at the request of the king," Garth stated. "I have nothing to say to you."

"Well, this should be an entertaining ride to the tower," Maxwell mused. "I was hoping to get to know you a little bit."

Orin glared in response.

"Maybe one day, that will change," Maxwell said as he leant forward and poured himself a drink. "Sure you don't want one?"

"No."

"As you wish."

The rest of the journey was mostly in silence. Garth stared out of the tinted windows watching the pedestrians and the buildings move past.

Soon they were crossing a bridge and a very large skyscraper came into view.

"That's the Metro Tower," Maxwell told them, pointing.

"I know," Orin said with a slight sneer. "I've been here before. Back before it was stolen from the Justice League."

"It wasn't stolen," Maxwell said. "Just temporarily seized by the US government."

"It was taken away unjustly," Orin repeated more forcefully.

The car came to a halt, Orin climbed out, followed closely by Garth. The two of them were then escorted into the building and instructed to wait inside a room.

As the two of them stepped into the room, they saw a lone blonde woman dressed in white adorned in gold, with a gold headdress. She appeared to be some kind of royalty, but as to where she was from, Garth didn't know and judging by his king's expression, he didn't either.

The woman looked over at them. "And who are you?" she questioned.

"I could ask the same," Orin responded, standing tall, making himself look as imposing as possible.

The woman simply rolled her eyes. "I am Queen Hippolyta of Themyscira and the Amazons. Again, who are you?"

"I am King Orin of Atlantis. Known up here as Arthur or Aquaman," he told her. "And this is Garth. He is my aide on this trip," he said.

Hippolyta rose from her seat. "I have heard of you, King of Atlantis. Is it true you were raised not in Atlantis but by fishermen?"

"I have also heard of you, Queen of Themyscira," he said back to the first statement, before responding to the second. "And yes, it is true. But not by fishermen, by my parents. The story is long, one I don't want to get into right now."

"As you wish. It is interesting that we were both called here," Hippolyta said. "Do you know why they called for us?" she asked him.

"They were rather vague, but it seemed they wanted to discuss Atlantis and its place in this world."

"Yes, that was what I got from the invitation also," Hippolyta said.

"I didn't originally plan on even coming," Orin revealed.

"What made you change your mind?"

"Curiosity."

"It was the same with me," Hippolyta admitted.

"I see you have met the King of Atlantis, Mother," a female voice said.

They turned around and Garth saw seven people were in the room. Two females and five males, all dressed in various costumes.

Hippolyta took a step forward, a smile on her face "Ah, Diana. Yes, it seems they requested his presence here also."

King Orin then added, "Probably because they fear the power and strength of the Atlanteans."

"And the same is probably said of the Amazons," Hippolyta agreed.

Orin gestured to Garth. "This is Garth," he said. "He has been interested in the surface world for quite some time, so I brought him along."

The one in red with a lightning bolt symbol on his chest waved. "Hello, Garth," he said, looking rather goofy.

He decided that it was best to make a good first impression. "Hello Justice League," he said, bowing slightly. He had heard his king talk about them on a few occasions and it was clear that he had respect for them. That meant that Garth too had respect for them.

"Polite," the man in blue with a giant "S" on his chest said.

Garth suspected that this was the one known as Superman. He looked at the others, trying to ascertain which was which. He suspected the greyish green one was the alien and that the one with wings was Hawkgirl. The one in black and grey was probably Batman and the one in green was most likely Green Lantern. That meant the one in red with a lightning bolt on his chest had to be Flash and the woman in red and blue was Wonder Woman.

"So," Batman began, "Have any of you been given any information on what is going to be discussed here?"

Hippolyta looked from Batman to Diana, then back to the Dark Knight. "Both I and King Orin are here to discuss our position in this world and we believe they wish us to join the United Nations."

"Not going to happen," Orin said, with a shake of his head. Garth knew that his king enjoyed being independent and would rather not get involved in the politics of the surface world.

"So why come?" Superman questioned.

"Because I'm fair and will still hear them out," Orin replied.

"I'm here to humour them," Hippolyta stated. "I am also here to see how they try and control and neuter your Justice League."

"Don't fall in line," King Orin advised. "Fight and they will yield."

"I don't think it's that simple," Diana said. "They could essentially forbid us from operating in any UN allied nation."

"They cannot forbid you from doing anything," Orin said firmly.

Superman disagreed. "I think we would rather operate legally than illegally."

The door behind them slid open and they all looked around to see two people step into the room. One was an older male with grey hair, the other was a large dark-skinned woman. Out of the two, the woman unsettled Garth. There was something about her that made him feel uneasy.

"What do you want?" Superman questioned, immediately folding his arms over his chest defensively.

There was clearly some unpleasant history between this woman and the Justice League.

"I have good news," she told them.

The older man stepped up beside her. "Depends on what you class as good news."

"I'm the new United States representative to the Justice League," she told them.

Orin leant over to Garth. "I don't know who the man is, but that woman is Amanda Waller. She is dangerous and manipulative."

Garth nodded, taking his eyes off of the group and addressed Orin. "Have you had dealings with her before?"

"Luckily it has been very few. She may not look it, but she is a formidable woman."

Garth looked at Waller. Her physical appearance didn't look at all threatening, but the unease about her was there. She was dangerous, as his king had said. He could feel it.

He addressed his king. "I will be cautious around her."

"Be more than cautious. Have your guard up."

"I understand," Garth said with a nod before he continued to listen in on the conversation that was being had.

The woman, Waller, didn't look happy by a conversation Garth had not been listening too. "Your best resulted in the loss of over a million dollars in priceless artefacts," Waller said angrily. "And heavy structural damage. Not to mention your confiscation of four items."

"Hold on," Superman said, raising his hands to stop Waller. He looked to Diana. "You confiscated artefacts from a museum?"

Lantern folded his arms. "Sounds more like the princess stole them."

Garth didn't know what she was talking about but knew that he may find out if he remained observant.

Wonder Woman looked to her mother to explain. "I found four Themysciran artefacts there. I could identify the Sword of Athena, the Gauntlets of Atlas, the Sandals of Hermes and a shield."

Hippolyta nodded, agreeing with her daughter's actions. "These items do belong to the Amazon people and were lost many centuries ago. They are also very dangerous and should not be out here beyond our shores and certainly not on display where anyone could get ahold of them."

"They were the reason the museum was attacked in the first place," Wonder Woman defended herself. "And it was Aresia who was behind it."

Hippolyta's eyes widened in surprise. "So she's still alive?"

"Yes, and she managed to escape when we were fighting of Circe."

"Circe was involved as well?" the Queen of the Amazons said. "Did they both escape?"

"Yes, but Circe is a little worse for wear."

"I see," Hippolyta said, understanding. "In any case, I will see to it that any damages are recompensed in return for these item's retrieval."

"How will you manage that?" Waller demanded.

The queen's brow rose. She found herself annoyed at the woman, though somewhat admired her brazenness, even if she felt it was inappropriate. "My land is not without its wealth and I do not appreciate your tone."

"I don't really care if you appreciate my tone or not," Waller said.

Garth stood ready to fight, but Orin rested his hand on his shoulder. "No, it won't come to that."

Garth settled. "Sorry, I thought-"

"I know," Orin said, interrupting. "But I doubt Waller is going to try and physically attack the league."

"She unsettles me."

"She does me as well," Orin revealed, much to Garth's surprise.

Garth looked back at Waller as she turned her back to them. "Five minutes," she said as she left.

The older man with her turned to them. "I don't envy you," he said as he too left.

Hippolyta frowned to her daughter. "Interesting woman," she commented.

"Quite," Diana said unenthusiastically.

Flash rubbed the back of his neck. "So, anyone else freaked out?"

"It is disconcerting," the Martian agreed. "In the past, she has sought to if not destroy us, then to at the very least hamper and undermine us."

"We'll have to be careful around her," Batman said adding his concern. "She has her own agenda, one that as of right now, is not known to us."

"I'm sure you'll find out what it is," Shayera told the Dark Knight.

"We can worry about that later," Lantern said. "Right now we need to focus on our immediate future."

"He's right," Superman agreed. "She can wait. We need to-"

Their attention was drawn to the door as it opened. A young woman in yellow and black with giant insect wings and yellow-tinted goggles stepped into the room. She looked between them, her mouth curled downwards not looking happy in the slightest.

Garth wondered who she was. Was she a member of the Justice League, or was she part of another organisation entirely.

"Bumblebee I presume," Wonder Woman said. "The current leader of the Titans."

"The Justice League," she said back. "I was hoping to meet you under better circumstances."

Batman stepped forward, ready to interrogate. "Why are you here?"

She looked at him before answering, seemingly not intimidated. "I was called here. Probably to discuss the future of my team."

Lantern looked at her sympathetically. "Hate to break it to you kid, but there's a chance there isn't a future for you."

"What do you mean by that?"

Flash was just as confused. "Yeah, what do you mean?"

Batman was the one that answered, "Children should never be put in dangerous situations," he said. "The Titans was built around so-called young heroes. Children that shouldn't be fighting."

"You can talk," Shayera muttered, referring to the two Robins, who had donned the cape at a young age.

Batman visibly clenched his jaw. "Yes, I __can__ talk. I never should have put a child in harms way like I did. In fact, I did it more than once. My actions ruined a life and no child should ever, __ever__ , be put in a situation where they're in danger. I don't care if they think they're ready. The truth is they aren't."

Garth felt like he had just witnessed something he wasn't meant to. The man in grey and black had clearly gone through some kind of tragedy recently.

"We currently only have one on the team that's under sixteen," Bumblebee said defensively. "And they chose to be on the team, we didn't force them."

"You may not have forced them," Batman said, "but they are not old enough to legally make such decisions. They cannot join the national military and for good reason. Children don't belong in this line of work. I wish I had seen it sooner before it was too late."

Batman cleared his throat and regained his composure. "In the end, all we can do is go in there and listen to what the UN has to say and what it is they want. We can be certain that whatever happens, it will be primarily in their best interests and not any of ours."

The others all agreed.

The door opened once more and two men in suits stepped inside.

"If you'll follow us."

"Now we see what it is they want," Orin said as the two of them followed the others out.

* * *

 **A/N Yes, in case anyone was suffering from Deja vu, that at the end there was a bit of a rehash of the final part of my first Justice League story. I wanted to change the perspective a little and have it from Garth's POV. Also, unsure of Garth's personality. Same with Tula and Aquaman. Hopefully, they're not too OOC.  
**

* * *

Updated January 2018


	14. JLC:P1point5:Ep04:Ch02

****Episode Four****

 ** **From Beneath the Waves****

 ** **Chapter Two****

 ** **Outside Atlantis****

 ** **Deep Beneath the Atlantic Ocean****

 ** **11:02 – Atlantis Time****

 ** **April 21, 2007****

Garth and Tula swam together hand in hand. Today would be an interesting day for both of them as Tula had never even been up to the surface and Garth had decided to show her what the world was like above the waves.

They weren't going to go on dry land, not today anyway, they were simply heading upwards to the surface, to break the barrier that separated the ocean and the sky.

Garth slowed to a stop and held Tula by the shoulders. "Are you ready?" he asked her.

The two of them were still deep in the ocean and he wanted to make sure that she was truly prepared before they ascended.

She nodded. "I'm ready."

Tula had been adopted by one of the noble families of Atlantis and had spent most of her life within the dome. It was a shame really, because there was so much to see out in the ocean, so much to experience.

Hand-in-hand, the two of them began to swim upwards. As they grew closer and closer to the surface high above, Tula's smile grew wider and wider.

Finally, after minutes of swimming, the two of them broke the surface. Tula looked around in amazement, then up at the sky.

"Ohhh," she said in discomfort, looking away back down at the water's surface.

"What's wrong?" Garth asked her.

"Looking at the sky made me feel dizzy," she told him. "It seems so high."

He chuckled. "It's okay. When I first saw the sky, I felt the same way."

She looked all around her. "I thought there were islands up here?"

"Not around here," Garth told her. "There's no land at all for hundreds and hundreds of miles."

"I'd like to see land someday," she said happily. "Can we do that next?"

"I would have to ask permission for that," Garth told her. "We would also have to let them know where we are going."

"Couldn't we just go?" she asked. "You've been there, it can't be too dangerous."

"It was only for a short while and most of that time was spent in a large room listening to politicians."

"What was discussed?"

"I can't really talk about it," he told her. "The King told me it was best if we kept it to ourselves."

"You can trust me."

He put his arm around her. "Yes, I can. I only really paid attention to the start of it. I admit I was mostly thinking about you."

She grinned and wrapped her arms around the back of his neck and pressed her lips against his. "You're really sweet," she said after pulling away. "Now, what happened at the meeting?"

"They talked about the dangers of the Justice League operating independently. They have put measures in place and want different towers in different parts of the world. I believe one on each continent."

"Different towers?" Tula asked wanting clarification.

"Yes, different Justice League towers, like the Metro Tower."

"So other Metro Towers?"

"No, as I understand it, the Metro of Metro Tower is short for Metropolis, so they would be called something else I guess."

"And did they discuss Atlantis?"

"Yes, they did and they discuss us joining their United Nations."

"Did the king agree?"

"He wanted some concessions and they weren't willing to accept his terms. The same with Themyscira."

"You mentioned their queen was there?"

"Yes, she was."

"So did anything come of it?"

"What do you mean?"

"Did they get along?" Tula asked. "Orin and the Amazon Queen," she then clarified.

"I suppose," Garth said. "I know that King Orin and Queen Hippolyta have had subsequent discussions. I believe our king wishes to form some kind of alliance with Themyscira."

"He does?" Tula questioned in surprise. "What do you know of Themyscira? I've heard of the legends of an island of strong and powerful women, but little beyond that."

"I don't know much either," Garth admitted. "But if there is some kind of alliance, I'm sure we will find out a lot more about them."

"I hope so. Maybe they'll let us visit."

"Maybe so," Garth agreed. "But perhaps more you than me."

"What do you mean?"

"I heard they do not let men on their island."

"Strange," she said. "I suppose there has to be a reason?"

Garth shrugged. He didn't really know what that reason could be. Whatever it was, the decision had been made in the distant past, back millennia ago.

"I'm sure if there is any kind of alliance, we'll find out."

"I suppose," she said as she looked out along the surface. "But regardless of whether we can visit Themyscira, I do want to see the surface world at some point."

Garth smiled. "Yeah, I think it would be fun."

"So do I," she agreed.

The two of them floated there on the surface for another half hour before they agreed to head home.

* * *

 **West Atlantic Ocean**

 **Near America**

 **07:50 – Eastern Summer Time**

 **May 02, 2007**

King Orin had rather graciously given them permission to visit the surface world, though had given them a warning not to trust anyone or anything they saw there and to remain on their guard at all times.

The two of them approached land from a less populated spot. The city of Metropolis, or at least what Garth hoped was Metropolis, was stood tall in the near distance, but directly in front of them was rocks, sand and some cliffs.

As they stepped out of the ocean onto the beach, Tula began to increase her pace until she started to run, her arms spread out wide, a huge smile on her face. She then stopped and ran back to Garth, wrapping her arms around him.

"Isn't this wonderful?" she asked. "So strange. The air feels so light."

"Less pressure up here," he told her. "Even in the domes, the air pressure is higher down there."

"When do we get to see the city?" Tula asked him as she pointed to the buildings in the distance.

Garth sat down on the sand. "Soon," he told her.

She sat down beside him and the two of them looked out to sea. It was strange. Up here it looked like an opaque carpet that churned upon the rocks and the sand as it rolled in and out in waves.

Beneath the ocean things were different. They could see through it easily. It was their world, their reality. Up here on the surface everything felt bizarre and alien. It was like a whole other planet.

Tula rested her head on his shoulder. "I could sit here forever," she said.

He nodded in agreement. "It is peaceful."

She looked over at him. "So what do we do for dinner?"

"I'm not sure," he replied, with a slight shrug. "We don't have any of the local currency, so we will have to do without."

"Shame, I would have liked to try some of their food."

"Perhaps we could drop by the Metro Tower. The Justice League were back in control last I heard."

"You think they would just feed us?" she asked before she shook her head in disagreement. "I don't know, it doesn't feel right to go there expecting them to give us food. It feels too much like begging."

"You're right," he agreed, regretting even suggesting it. It would be begging and it was beneath them. Going without food for a few hours wasn't going to harm them.

Tula rested her head against his shoulder again. "But maybe we could go see it anyway," she suggested.

"If I can even remember where it is. The city is very large."

"Was there any landmarks near it?"

"The tower itself is a landmark," he told her. "Though, it was on an island on a river that ran through the city."

"Can't be that many rivers in the city. We could swim up all of them and look for it."

"I don't think swimming the rivers in a surface world city would be a good idea."

"Why not?" she asked.

"They might be polluted. The king told me of their disregard of the oceans and waterways."

"So, we better stay away from the city rivers."

"Yes, we should."

"When do you want to head off to the city?"

"Give it another ten minutes," Garth told her. "Then we'll start walking."

* * *

 **Metropolis**

 **United States**

 **09:21 – Eastern Summer Time**

 **May 02, 2007**

Garth and Tula walked arm in arm through the busy streets. Crowds of people surrounded them, making them both feel claustrophobic and uncomfortable.

Tula moved her mouth close to Garth's ear. "I don't like it," she told him.

"Me neither," he agreed. "Where are all of these people going?"

"I don't know," she said. "But they all have to be going somewhere, right?"

"You would think so," Garth said.

Tula began to look around, hoping to find somewhere they could get out of this mass of people. Then she saw it.

She pointed. "Look, I see those tree things over there."

Garth increased his pace. "Looks like a park of some kind. Let's get to that road crossing thing and head over there. Doesn't look nearly as busy."

The two stopped at the crosswalk and waited for the green walk sign to appear. The two then made their way across, people running past them as they rushed to wherever it was they were going.

They set foot on the opposite side of the street and continued on until they crossed a second crosswalk that took them to the park.

While there were still a lot of people there, the park felt a lot less crowded. Garth and Tula sat themselves down on a park bench and watched the people as they strolled past, some with small animals on leashes.

One such animal that wasn't tethered to their master ran up to them. Tula petted the creature on the head while it's tongue hung out of its mouth, dribbling saliva.

"Isn't it adorable?" Tula asked grinning.

Garth didn't share her opinion on the animal but agreed regardless. "Yes, it is."

A woman called over to the creature. "Come on Rosie."

It turned and ran off back to its master, who put it on a leash before leaving the park.

"Strange," Tula commented. "The surface world is very peculiar."

"I'm sure our world beneath the waves would be just as odd to them."

"Yeah, I guess it would," she said. "Still, I'm glad we came up here to see it, even if it is strange."

"So am I," he agreed.

The two sat there and continued to watch the people walk by. Every face was different and most of them seemed to be lost in their own worlds and some were listening to music on ear devices.

Tula gripped her hand in his. She then gestured with her head. "Those people over there are throwing small crumbs at those bird creatures swimming in that pond."

Garth looked over. Sure enough, they were. "I wonder why they are doing that? Some kind of offering?"

"You think those birds are some kind of deity in their religion?"

"I'm not sure," Garth said. "Perhaps they are simply feeding the birds."

"That's more likely, I think," Tula agreed as she leant back on the bench. "I think I prefer it here in this park. Still too many people about."

"I feel the same," Garth concurred. "The air is clearer and I don't feel like we're being herded like a school of fish by a dolphin. I wonder how these people don't go crazy, though. People everywhere."

Tula took in a deep breath, then screwed up her face. "Do you smell that?" she asked him.

"Pollution I think," Garth told her. "It seems they not only throw their garbage in the waterways and oceans but also pump it into their air."

"Strange that they would want to poison themselves," Tula commented.

"It can't be that bad, or else this would be a city of dead people. It definitely isn't healthy, though."

"No. I hope it doesn't make us sick."

Their attention was drawn to the sky as a shadow crossed over them. They saw Superman flying across the sky heading south.

"Who is that?" Tula asked, gripping his hand tightly.

"Superman," Garth answered.

"I wasn't sure I believed the rumour that he could swim through the sky. To see it myself, it's amazing."

"First time I've seen him fly too," Garth told her.

"Is that what they call it? Flying?"

Garth chuckled. "Yes, swimming through the air is called flying."

"Amazing. I wonder what that's like?"

"I suppose it's like swimming in the ocean, but in the sky."

"But the sky is so thin. How does he get enough buoyancy to float in the air?"

Garth shrugged. "I suppose you would have to ask him."

"You think I'll ever get the chance?" she asked.

"I don't know," he said honestly.

That's when they heard it. It sounded like an explosion from the south, the direction Superman had flown.

"What was that?" Tula asked.

"I don't know," Garth replied. "You think Superman is fighting someone?"

"Maybe. Should we go take a look?" she asked.

"If he's fighting someone, then it will be too dangerous."

"But what if he needs help?"

"He has the Justice League to back him up if he needs help," Garth pointed out. "Besides, there's little we could do, at least in the city."

"You're probably right," she said solemnly. "So, where do you want to go from here?"

"I don't know," Garth said with a shrug.

There was another loud explosion and the rising of smoke over the buildings.

Tula stood up. "Are you sure we shouldn't try and help?"

"I don't think we could do any good."

"But what of the people. There may be surface dwellers in the area. They might need help, even if Superman doesn't."

Garth clenched his jaw. "Aren't I supposed to be the reckless one between the two of us?" he asked her.

She pulled on his arm. "Come on, we should help."

Reluctantly he stood up. It was his intention to have a day with him and Tula exploring the city. Running headlong into a combat zone was not part of today's agenda.

Garth looked up as more heroes flew over. "See," he pointed. "It's all under control."

"Come on," she said, completely undeterred.

"Okay, fine," he said, relenting. He had to admit, he too was starting to grow a little curious as to what was going on. With so many heroes heading to that location, something big had to be going down.

The two of them made their way through the streets until they saw crushed cars and damaged buildings. They looked up to see Superman talking with the heroes they had seen fly over. Now they were closer, Garth could recognise one of them. It was Green Lantern. The other he didn't recognise, though he was red and appeared to be hovering on a vortex.

"It's already over," Garth said to Tula. "Let's go."

As they turned to leave, Garth heard Superman call down to them. "Wait, hold on you two."

They both looked back around as Superman descended. "Did you see where he went?"

"Who?" Garth asked.

"Metallo. He fled when he saw the others coming to back me up. Did you see where he went?"

They both shook their heads.

"Damn," Superman muttered. "Thanks anyway." He then frowned, looking right at Garth. "Wait, do I know you from somewhere?"

Garth cleared his throat. "I am Garth of Atlantis."

Superman landed and walked up to them. While the other heroes moved off in search of Metallo.

"You came with Aquaman to the Metro Tower a few months ago."

"Yes," Garth confirmed, though he didn't like hearing his king referred to as "Aquaman" very much.

"Who's this?" Superman asked, looking at Tula.

"This is Tula," Garth told him.

"What are you doing here in Metropolis?" Superman asked innocently.

"Tula wished to see the surface world."

"I see," Superman accepted with a smile. "Well, it was nice to see you. I'm sorry that I can't stay and chat, but we need to find Metallo."

"We understand," Tula said. "Do you need any help?"

"No, we have it covered. Enjoy your day." Superman moved off back to the other heroes and they began to move outwards, their eyes seeming to scan the buildings.

"Amazing," Tula breathed. Garth felt a pang of jealousy. He couldn't recall her ever calling him amazing. He knew he was being stupid. It was amazing seeing Superman fly off like that, but hearing Tula say those words made him feel a little insecure. He was being petty. He knew what she meant.

As the heroes moved out of sight, Garth put his arm around Tula. "Let's go," he said.

"Not so fast," A voice said from behind.

The two of them looked around and Tula gasped at what they saw. Stood there appeared to be a man made of metal, but with skin covering half of his face. Garth assumed that this was Metallo.

"You two know Superman it seems," Metallo said in a hollow voice as he stomped forwards.

Garth out of instinct stepped in front of Tula, shielding her. "We don't know him," Garth told him. "We're just normal citizens."

"I think judging by your clothing that you aren't just normal citizens," the robot man said before he began to tut at them disapprovingly. "Heroes in training perhaps?"

"Superman's searching the area," Garth warned. "He'll be back at any moment."

"It will be a moment too late."

That's when the metal man charged at them with surprising speed. Both Garth and Tula quickly moved out of the way, narrowly avoiding being struck down. The man-machine seemed to grin as he turned to face them, both of his hands raised as though he was going to try and grab them.

Garth wasn't happy. He should never have let Tula talk him into coming here to see what was going on. Now they were in danger and he had no idea what this things capabilities were, not to mention how to defeat it.

"Water," he heard Tula mumble.

He turned to see that he could see the river from where they stood. He smiled. If they could get there, then maybe they could escape.

Metallo charged again and Garth slipped around him, punching him hard in the back of the head, causing the robot to stumble. He ignored the pain in his hand as he grabbed Tula by hers and they began to run towards the river.

Unfortunately, the robot man was faster.

The two of them skidded to a halt as the robot seemed to fall out of the sky and land in front of them.

"Going somewhere?" he taunted.

Garth pushed Tula to the side. "Run," he commanded.

"Not without you," she said, remaining firm by his side.

The robot man sneered. "You should listen to him. You might live longer."

"We'll both live if we work together in taking you down," Tula said.

Garth was initially taken aback by her brazenness, but a smile soon formed on his lips.

"Together we can accomplish anything," he agreed.

"Together you will be dead," Metallo said as he charged again, this time with surprising speed.

He grabbed both of them by their necks and lifted them up. "I could crush your windpipes as though they were drinking straws," he threatened. He then looked around with a smile. "But you know what I heard one of the most painful ways to die is?" he asked rhetorically.

Neither of them could even answer as they struggled under his tight grip.

"When Superman sees you both dead, floating in the river, knowing that it's his fault, it will hurt him. He takes every death very personally don't you know? It's one of his few weaknesses." Metallo's chest cavity opened, revealing a green glow. "As well as Kryptonite."

Garth almost smiled. This idiot was going to try and drown them. He gave a sideways look at Tula, but she wasn't paying attention to him, she was still trying to break free from his grip. He could only hope that she knew what to do when this metal head tried to dunk them.

The metal man walked over to the river and looked down. "A little high up," he commented before he jumped over the railing. His chest cavity closed as they began to descend down. "Not for long, though," he said before they splashed down into the water.

The metal man sank like a rock and Garth started to struggle more, letting bubbles leave his lungs. A few moments after he started, Tula seemed to understand what he was doing and she too began to thrash around in his grip.

Garth didn't know how long a surface dweller could hold their breaths for, so he simply started to struggle less and less until he stopped completely. Tula did the same and they hung limply in the machine man's grip.

They were cast aside like garbage and the two of them continued to play dead until the metal man lost interest. Garth watched as Metallo began climbed up the concrete up towards the surface.

He concentrated hard, trying to communicate with a large marine mammal or something, but found nothing nearby. In fact he found little nearby apart from some small fish and even then they were sparse. Looking up as the metal man climbed out of the water, it was too late anyway.

She looked over at him. "That was close," she said.

"Yes, it was," he wholeheartedly agreed.

"Wait, do you taste that?"

With a large intake of water through his gills, he did. There was something off about the water.

"I think we should get out of this pollution," Tula said. "And I also think we should fight that metal man."

"And how do you suppose we do that?" Garth questioned.

"We get him back into the water. This is our domain."

Garth thought it over. She was right, they couldn't leave that machine man up there to hurt or kill people. It needed to be stopped.

"We just have to delay him until Superman or one of the others come back," Garth said swimming back towards the shore.

Tula swam behind him. "How do we know they're coming back?"

"They're looking for him."

"I know, but how do we know they'll look here again?"

Garth paused. "We just have to make a lot of noise."

"I think we can manage that," Tula said as the two of them jumped out of the water like dolphins and flew up onto land.

They saw Metallo walking away from them without a care in the world. Garth bolted forwards, his footfalls almost silent on the road. When he was in range he leapt into the air and placed both of his very powerful Atlantean legs on the robots back and kicked off of him, causing the machine man to fly forwards, smashing through a lamppost and partway through a wall.

Tula stood at Garth's side as the robot pulled himself free and glared at them.

"It appears you're both still alive," Metallo said. "You should have fled."

Neither Garth nor Tula responded. They stood there ready for him to make his move.

"Let me guess. You're Fish Boy and that's Haddock Girl," the robot mocked. "I am Metallo and I will be the last thing you see."

Metallo bolted forwards and punched Tula in the face, sending her crashing into a bag of trash. Garth dodged a punch aimed at his own face but then found a metal fist in his gut, sending him hurtling into the side of a building. Metallo was on him again in a second and with one hefty punch to the gut, he found himself going through the wall.

Tula saw Garth go through the bricks. Fearing for his life, she ran forwards striking the metal man hard in the back in a flurry of punches. She didn't care how much it hurt her fists, she just wanted to stop this crazed machine.

Metallo grabbed her by the arm and threw her. She landed in another pile of garbage, which made her want to vomit. How could these surface dwellers live in such filth? Were they animals?

She managed to pick herself out of it and dodge an attack before kicking the metal man where his gut would be if he had been organic. Even though he was metal, her powerful Atlantean legs made him stumble backwards.

He recovered and grabbed her leg when she went for a second kick. He twisted it sharply, but instead of breaking it like he planned, her whole body spun around with it and she kicked him with the other leg, this time knocking him to the ground.

In an instant, he was back up on his feet. Before she realised what was happening, he punched her hard in the chest, sending her hurtling through the air

She only stopped when she crashed down into the windshield of a car, shattering it. The man of metal bolted towards her as she struggled to free herself.

Fearing that Metallo would reach her while stuck, she struggled harder. Before he could reach her, Garth knocked him to the side with a punch, causing the machine man to stumble off track.

Tula pulled herself free and ran over to Garth where the two of them stood side by side.

"You two are becoming quite the annoyance," Metallo griped. "It is about time we ended this."

The two Atlanteans began to slowly back away from the metal man.

"What's the matter?" Metallo questioned as he began to approach menacingly. "You seemed more than eager to fight a few moments ago? Don't tell me you're becoming fatigued. Well, let me put an end to that."

Without telegraphing the move, he jumped and planted his metallic foot into Tula's chest, sending her flying into the river. Metallo then turned his attention to Garth.

"So, Fish Boy, how do you want to die? Perhaps I'll turn you into fish fillets."

Metallo lunged, but Garth managed to clumsily slip around him. When it came to fighting on land, Atlanteans were not the most dextrous. It didn't matter, though, because Garth was good enough.

He shoved Metallo backwards, before slipping around him again, avoiding a strike.

"You're a slippery one," Metallo commented. "You're just prolonging the inevitable."

Tula emerged from the river with speed, launching herself into the air. She landed next to Garth and they both took a swing at Metallo's face, knocking him to the ground.

Then reinforcements showed up.

"Stop," a voice said loudly from above.

They all glanced upwards to see another metal man holding a large hammer hovering above them.

Metallo seemed unfazed by his appearance. "Ah, Steel, isn't it? Well, this certainly is quite the reunion."

Steel landed in front of Garth and Tula. "Metallo, you must be stupid coming to Metropolis," he said to the downed machine man.

A gust of wind revealed Superman, who hovered for a moment, before landing next to Steel. He glanced back to Garth and Tula. "We've got it from here, stand back."

Garth wasn't so sure. "Are you certain?" he asked.

Superman looked up at the sky. The two Atlanteans looked up as two more heroes came in to land, two that they had seen Superman talking to earlier. One was red and appeared to be another robot, hovering on a vortex and the other was Green Lantern, who surrounded Metallo in a green shield and lifted him up off of the ground.

"I'm sure," Superman said.

It appeared the Justice League did indeed have everything under control. "We will depart, then," Garth said.

"It's been a long day," Tula added.

"You can go to the Metro Tower to rest," Superman offered.

Tula shook her head and Garth agreed. "No, we should probably be getting back."

"The invitation is always open."

"Perhaps another day," Garth said as he and Tula made their way to the river.

"Say hi to Aquaman for me," Superman shouted over.

"We will," Tula said as the two jumped in and swam for the sea.

Silently, they both agreed that it was time to go home. Their first trip to the surface world had definitely not gone as planned. It was supposed to have been a relaxing day, but it had proved far from that early on. There were too many people, it was crowded, polluted and unpleasant.

Garth made a mental note that on any future trips to the surface world, that they should go somewhere a little quieter than a city.

If there was a next time.

* * *

Updated January 2018


	15. JLC:P1point5:Ep04:Ch03

****Episode Four****

 **From Beneath the Waves**

 ** **Chapter Three****

 ** **Atlantis****

 ** **Deep Beneath the Atlantic Ocean****

 ** **16:48 – Atlantis Time****

 ** **May 18, 2007****

Today had come as quite a surprise for Garth and Tula. Queen Hippolyta had arrived at Atlantis by the behest of King Orin and Queen Mera. Queen Hippolyta had brought several other Amazons with her and while she spoke with their king and queen with her general, a woman by the name of Philipus, Garth and Tula found themselves showing two other Amazons, Artemis a blonde woman and Aquaria, a dark haired woman, around the domed city.

Their rather dismissive and negative reaction towards him made feel somewhat uncomfortable, or rather Artemis' reaction towards him. Aquaria said nothing and simply observed with curiosity.

Garth walked on the other side of Tula to where the Amazons were, keeping quiet as they slowly moved towards their first stop.

"This is the main plaza," Tula explained to their two guests.

Artemes was the only one out of the two that verbally responded. "It is nice," she said unenthusiastically. Aquaria on the other hand, looked around curiously with a pleasant smile on her face.

Tula wasn't dissuaded by Artemis' response and continued, "This is the market for the nobles, royalty and upper classes of Atlantean society. We would show you the other market plaza, but it lays outside the dome and I don't think you can breathe underwater."

Artemis folded her arms. "No, we cannot."

Tula faked a smile. "Come, let us continue," she said, leading the group through the market where various people were browsing goods.

Various people said a friendly "Hello," which Garth and Tula responded politely, while the two Amazons remained quiet, Artemis keeping her perpetual scowl.

After they had moved through the plaza, Tula led them to the bridge that lay in front of the large waterfall, hoping that it would impress them. Unfortunately, it didn't, at least where Artemis was concerned.

"We have bigger ones on Themyscira," the blonde Amazon said.

Aquaria, on the other hand, looked at the falls with a warm smile. Both Garth and Tula exchanged a glance, wondering if Aquaria was a mute. They hadn't heard her say a thing since meeting her.

Tula cleared her throat, not knowing what to do. She feared that she was a bad host and was making a complete mess of this tour. "Is there anywhere you would like to go?" she asked them.

"Home," Artemis mumbled. "However, since I am stuck here for the moment I will have to endure your hospitality."

Tula stepped closer to Garth, who placed his hands on her shoulders in reassurance. He leant forward, placing his mouth near her ear.

"You're doing a great job," he whispered.

Artemis glared at him, then at Tula. "Are you going to whisper secrets and lies, or are you going to show us around?"

Tula pulled away from Garth. "This way," she said as she continued the tour.

Garth didn't like this Artemis. It was his opinion that she felt like she was above them, that coming here was a waste of her time, that they weren't worth it. As for Aquaria, she was still an enigma. It was possible that she was faking her smile and was remaining quiet because she didn't have anything nice to say. Whatever the reason, he was starting to think that he probably wouldn't like her if she did speak, either.

The rest of the tour around the city went much of the same. Artemis continually showed disinterest, even yawning at points. Garth held his tongue, even though he could see it was upsetting Tula.

Finally and not too soon they came to their final stop. The palace itself, which lay in the centre of Atlantis. Inside, discussions between Orin, Mera and Hippolyta would either still be taking place or would have finished.

"I hope you enjoyed the tour," Tula said, her shoulders slumped.

Artemis shrugged. "It was adequate."

Then, for the first time, Aquaria spoke. "I enjoyed it," she said. "You have a very interesting city and culture here. I look forward to learning more about it."

Artemis rolled her eyes. "You would see beauty where none exists," she said.

"It may be different from our home, but it is beautiful in its own way," Aquaria countered. "They were both very gracious and polite during the tour, despite the hurdles they were faced with, Artemis."

"Let us get inside and finish this," Artemis complained. "What a waste of my time and of our queens. What possible benefits could there be of any alliance with these people?"

"It is up to Queen Hippolyta to decide if this was worth it or not," Aquaria said. "Now, let our hosts finish this tour."

Tula smiled at her. "Thank you," she said, before gesturing up the steps. "Let us go inside the palace."

"Hideous looking thing," Artemis said, looking up at the squidlike palace architecture.

Tula and Garth ignored her as the four of them made their way up the steps. One of the guards stepped forwards.

"We have been instructed to tell you to wait outside the dining hall," the guard informed them.

Garth nodded. "We understand," he said.

Artemis sneered as they stepped inside. "Men as guards, preposterous."

Aquaria tutted at her. "Different land, different ideas. Be open-minded."

The four of them waited near the entryway of the large dining room and watched as Orin and Mera slowly approached them with two women. The one leading in a white gown and was dressed in gold and was Queen Hippolyta. The other was her general, Philipus, a darker skinned and very intimidating looking woman.

"There you are, Garth, Tula," Mera said with a smile. "You have met Queen Hippolyta of Themyscira."

Garth bowed his head. "Of course. It is a pleasure to see you again."

Tula also bowed her head. "It is my honour to meet you, Queen Hippolyta."

The Queen of the Amazons tipped her head at them. "It is nice to meet you too, sister. And to see you again, young Garth." She turned her head to Artemis and Aquaria. "Did you two enjoy your tour of the city?"

Artemis stood straight. "It was adequate," she said predictably.

"I rather enjoyed it. They have some very interesting architecture and people here," Aquaria replied.

"Glad to hear it," Orin said as he moved past and pushed the doors to the dining room open. "Now, let us eat."

The group entered the room and sat down at the long table, Orin taking one side, Hippolyta taking a seat at the other. Mera sat to her husband's right and Garth and Tula sat to her right.

Hippolyta's three Amazon companions sat to her right along the table.

Four servants entered the room with Atlantean wine and filled everyone's goblets.

Orin rose, as did everyone else. "Let us celebrate the alliance between your and my people," he said to the Amazon Queen as he raised his goblet.

Everyone, including Hippolyta, raised theirs. "Though, it is a loose alliance may it still bring prosperity and security to both our peoples," the Amazon said back.

The group took a sip of their wine before they sat back down.

King Orin spoke, "While we discussed many things, one thing we decided was an exchange of sorts."

"Yes," Hippolyta said with a nod. "One of my people will be coming here as an ambassador, while one Atlantean will come to Themyscira."

Artemis went rigid in her seat as Hippolyta turned her gaze to her. "Since it is clear you don't want to spend more time here than necessary, that role will go to Aquaria."

The Amazon in question grinned with delight. "It would be my pleasure, Queen," she accepted with a bow of the head.

Orin looked at Tula and Garth felt his heart sink into his stomach. Their king spoke, "And we have decided that Tula would make a perfect ambassador for Atlantis."

Garth's chest felt like it was about to explode because of how hard his heart was thumping.

"I would be honoured," Tula said smiling.

"Then it is settled," Hippolyta said happily.

Garth, on the other hand, felt a little sick. The thought of Tula leaving Atlantis was one thing, but for her to be going somewhere he couldn't follow was entirely different. It had been years since the two had spent any length of time apart and for it to happen now when things were going so well. It was enough to make him light-headed.

Thankfully, the food came and he was able to turn his attention to that. He didn't hear much of what else was said that night. The only thing he did hear was that it would be only a few days before the exchange of Tula for Aquaria.

A few days with her, that's all he had until she was gone for what? Months? Years?

He didn't want to think about it.

As the evening came to a close, they all said a polite fair well to each other before the Amazons were escorted back to the dock where they would board an Atlantean submarine to be taken home.

Without saying a word to Tula, Garth rushed home and went straight to bed.

Sleep didn't come to him, his mind racing at what was going to happen. He couldn't just ask Tula to stay, that would be selfish and also would go against his king's wishes.

He knew it was now probably too late. For so long he had wanted to ask her, wanted to tell her that he wanted her to be his wife. For them to be bonded for the rest of their lives.

But what would happen now? What if she liked it there and never wanted to come back?

His stomach churned and his head began to ache. What if he had left it too late?

It was a question he couldn't answer, but he had to tell her before she went. He had to ask her to be his life-partner, to be his wife. Then, at the very least she would have a reason to return.

He could only hope.

* * *

 **Atlantis**

 **Deep Beneath the Atlantic Ocean**

 **10:21 – Atlantis Time**

 **May 19, 2007**

"You haven't said anything all morning," Tula said to Garth as they sat down on a bench by the plaza.

"Tula-" he began but looked away.

She put her arm around his shoulders. "You'll miss me, I know. I'll miss you too."

He gripped her arms tightly and stared into her eyes. "Tula, there's something I've been wanting to ask you for ages, but I've been too scared too."

"What?" she asked expectantly.

"Tula, I, I." He paused looking away. "Why can't I say it?" he asked himself in barely a whisper. He looked back into her eyes. "Tula, I love you."

"I know that, Garth."

"I mean, I want to be with you forever. I want us to be bonded, Tula."

She smiled a bright smile. "So, it took me going away for you to finally say it."

Garth looked away again.

She hugged him tightly. "The answer's yes. It's only going to be for a few months, five at the most. Once I return, then yes, I will be your wife."

"And I want so much to be your husband."

Their lips met and they kissed passionately, their arms clinging tightly around each other's backs.

They broke their embrace and stared deeply into each other's eyes.

"I will be waiting for you," Garth told her.

"And I will be looking forward to returning to you every second I'm there."

Garth smiled, despite the terrible feeling in his gut. The thought of her not wanting to return still lingered in his brain, pulling at his soul.

As if sensing his thoughts, she gripped his hands. "Hey, I'm going to come back, Garth. I loved you way before you even paid attention to me. I'll still love you when I return. This is a once in a lifetime opportunity, one I have to take. But my heart will always be with you."

Garth felt better, but he still felt anxious about being separated from her. "I love you Tula," he said.

"I love you too."

* * *

 **Atlantis**

 **Deep Beneath the Atlantic Ocean**

 **11:35 – Atlantis Time**

 **May 24, 2007**

She hugged him tightly and he hugged her back. He didn't want to let her go, he never wanted to let her go.

"I'll miss you," Tula whispered in his ear.

Garth didn't answer, he just squeezed her harder, before reluctantly letting her go.

"Goodbye, Garth," she said with tears in her eyes.

"Goodbye Tula," he responded, trying as hard as he could to not shed tears himself. He wanted to remain strong for her. Or perhaps he needed to remain strong for himself because the desire to hold her, to stop her from getting on the submarine was almost too strong to ignore.

She stepped away and picked up her bags. "I love you."

"I'll be here waiting," he told her. "For as long as you're there, I will be waiting."

A small smile spread across her lips as she turned and made her way into the submarine.

Garth waited there over the next thirty minutes. First, watching the crewman finish boarding, then the gangplanks retract. He then watched as the submarine departed with Tula onboard, tears finally filling his vision.

It would take several days to make the trip there and back and once it did return, it would have Aquaria aboard.

He stood there already wishing that the sub wasn't leaving to take Tula to Themyscira, but was going there to pick her up. But it was just a wish, a lie to make himself feel better.

It didn't.

Garth composed himself before leaving the submarine bay. Today was going to be miserable and he didn't want to face it. He headed home where he spent the remainder of the day.

* * *

 **Atlantis**

 **Deep Beneath the Atlantic Ocean**

 **13:21 – Atlantis Time**

 **May 30, 2007**

Garth didn't want to be here, but this was the task he had been given and he would see it through.

The past week without Tula had been tough. The two of them had been spending a lot of time together and the lack of her company had made the days feel hollow and empty. He struggled to get up in the morning and found himself going to bed early, just wanting the days to go by.

Garth stood there in the submarine bay as the sub came into port. It didn't have Tula aboard, instead, it would have Aquaria. His task was to take her to the palace, though he didn't know why it had to be him.

Still, the task was given to him formally under the command of the king and it was his duty to obey, even if he wasn't feeling up to it.

He waited as the specifically chosen all-women crew of the submarine began to disembark, before finally seeing Aquaria walk down, the captain by her side.

"Garth," the female Atlantean captain by the name of Pika greeted. "This is Aquaria."

"We've met," Aquaria said nodding her head. "When I was last here."

Captain Pika nodded. "Of course. Well, I have some things I need to attend to. If you'll excuse me."

Garth and Aquaria watched the captain leave. Garth then turned on his heel.

"If you'll follow me," he said as he began to move off.

Aquaria quickly got in step with him. "I spoke to Tula when she arrived."

He glanced over at her but said nothing.

"She spoke fondly of you. I take it you two were lovers?"

Aquaria's forwardness took him by surprise. "Um, yeah," he stammered before clearing his throat. "Yes we were," he replied more composed.

"I see. It was clear that she would have preferred it if you had been able to come with her."

"As would I," Garth agreed.

"That is unfortunately not possible. You see, due to our agreement with the Gods, no man is allowed to set foot on our island, at least not without repercussions."

"I had heard," Garth said through his teeth. He didn't want to discuss this. He simply wanted to get to the palace and be done with this as quickly as possible.

"I can see that you miss her already," Aquaria commented.

Garth didn't respond.

"You don't have to tell me, I think I can understand. There is someone I'm rather fond of back on the island. Unfortunately, she's with someone else. Has been for centuries. Not that it would matter, she doesn't see me the same way I see her."

"This is different," he said. "We both love each other."

"I could tell by the way she spoke of you."

Garth slowed and looked at her. "How much did she tell you?"

"Nothing personal if that's what you're getting at. She spoke highly of you, though. I don't think the others could relate to how a sister could love a man."

"Can you?" Garth asked. "Relate I mean?"

"Love is love, regardless of whether it is for a woman or a man."

"Is that what you're looking for? Love?" Garth asked.

Aquaria shrugged. "I don't know. What I do know, is that ever since Princess Diana left the island, I have become curious as to what lies beyond our shores. I asked to come along and when she wanted me to be the representative to the Amazons, I was overjoyed."

"There is a lot to experience," Garth said. "I'm sure this place is very different to your homeland."

"Oh, it is, without a doubt," she said with a nod.

The two slowed to a stop as they came to the steps at the base of the palace.

"Here it is," Garth said, looking up as the doors opened.

He bowed as King Orin and Queen Mera made their way down the steps. Out of instinct, Aquaria bowed to the queen first, before quickly doing the same to the king.

Orin greeted her. "Welcome back to Atlantis, Aquaria. I hope your trip here was pleasant."

"It was, Queen Orin," she cringed as she realised what she had said. "I mean King Orin. Forgive my slight, I am still unfamiliar with male-gendered terms."

"Forget about it," Orin said, his face remaining rather stern. "There's nothing that needs forgiveness." He turned to Garth. "Thank you for escorting her. I may need your services later. For now, you are excused."

"Yes, of course," Garth said with a slight bow before quickly taking his leave.

He was going to head home but decided to go for a swim instead. He headed for the nearest airlock and ten minutes later, he was swimming in the currents of the deep ocean.

* * *

 **Atlantis**

 **Deep Beneath the Atlantic Ocean**

 **14:38 – Atlantis Time**

 **June 12, 2007**

The initial sense of loss had started to diminish. Garth still missed Tula terribly, but he no longer felt depressed about it. Slowly, life was starting to settle back into a routine. Even if that routine felt a little empty.

Between training and sparring, he found himself being tasked as an aide for Aquaria. Thankfully, she didn't ask much of him and it helped him keep his mind occupied. It was only in the late evenings, mornings and times when he had time to think that he found himself dwelling on the lack of Tula's company.

He had just been out swimming, which helped soothe him. Being in the water was natural for an Atlantean and it was one of the few places Garth felt truly at peace.

As he walked forwards away from the airlock, he saw Aquaria stood there waiting for him.

"There you are," she said.

He stopped walking. "Have you been waiting for me?"

"Your king wishes to speak with you."

"And he sent you to tell me?"

"I offered," she said.

"I will go see him then," Garth said as he began to move quickly towards the centre of the city.

Aquaria got in step next to him. "How has your day been?"

"Fine," he answered.

"Is that all? Just fine?"

He glanced at her. He was being too harsh on her, he knew that. It wasn't her fault Tula was gone. His girlfriend had wanted to take the opportunity and he was happy for her, even though he missed her.

Garth cleared his throat. "How has your time here in Atlantis been so far?" he asked.

"It has been educational. Working with men has been strange."

"Strange?"

"Yes, not as I imagined."

"And how did you imagine them?" Garth asked curiously.

"While there are some that behave just as I was told they would, like pigs, there are also those that act like people."

"It surprises you that there are men that act like people?" Garth questioned, feeling a little insulted

"You know what I mean," Aquaria said.

"Maybe I do."

The two soon made it to the palace. They stepped inside and made their way to the throne room, where they found Orin waiting for them.

"Garth, there you are," he said.

Garth bowed his head. "I came as fast as I could."

"I can see that." He looked to Aquaria. "We won't keep you." She bowed and left the room.

Orin stepped up to Garth. "I have an assignment for you."

"You do?" he asked, somewhat curiously

"It is regarding the Justice League."

"The Justice League?" Garth questioned. He was now starting to feel unsure.

"I have had some discussions with them and it was agreed that you would make a fine addition to their ranks."

"I would?"

"Not just that, I want someone on the inside. I did want to do it myself, unfortunately, right now I am far too busy. I need someone who can keep me updated on their actions."

"A spy?" Garth asked. "You want me as a spy, sir?"

"Not a spy, but a citizen of Atlantis and one of my subjects."

"Don't you trust them?"

"Not entirely," Orin revealed. "I don't need you telling me everything, just anything that concerns you or strikes you as odd."

"Yes, my king," Garth said with a bow of his head.

"Garth, I know this may be a difficult task. I know you miss Tula, but this is an important task, that I trust very few with."

"Yes, I understand."

"Don't worry, we are setting up a way of communication. I will make sure you are able to speak with Tula soon."

Garth smiled. "I would like that. Thank you."

"In one week, we will be both making our way to their Metropolis tower."

"I understand."

"You are excused, for now, Garth."

"Yes, thank you, my king." Garth bowed.

"I've told you before Garth. You don't need to be so formal with me."

Garth simply nodded his head, refraining from making an unnecessary apology. He quickly left the room, a feeling of happiness filling his soul. The joining the Justice League was an interesting and surprising turn of events, but that wasn't what he was focusing on. He was going to be able to speak with Tula.

* * *

 **Atlantis**

 **Deep Beneath the Atlantic Ocean**

 **10:21 – Atlantis Time**

 **June 15, 2007**

Garth sat there in front of the screen, his heart thumping in his chest.

An image began to form and a huge grin formed on his face as Tula's image appeared.

" _Garth,"_ she said grinning. _"Good to see you."_

"Good to see you too," he said almost wishing he could reach through the screen to touch her face. "How is Themyscira?" he asked.

" _Oh, it's wonderful. I wish you could see it. The architecture, the culture. It's so different but similar at the same time."_

"I'm happy you're enjoying your time there," he said, feeling a little anxious.

" _Don't worry, once this is over, I'm coming home."_

"I might not be here," he said, looking away from the screen.

" _What do you mean?"_ she asked, a worried expression crossing her face.

"I may be with the Justice League," he told her. "By the king's orders."

" _That's great news,"_ she said, a smile forming. _"If you're still there when my assignment is over, maybe he'll let me join you."_

He smiled back. "I would like that," he said. "So, if you don't mind me asking, what do you do there?"

" _I'm learning their customs and traditions,"_ she told him. _"It's all very intricate. Though there are times I feel weak and useless."_

"What do you mean?"

" _They're all stronger than me and they forget that sometimes. They often think I can do what they can do."_

Garth grinned. "You're not useless, Tula. I'm sure you could help with things they can't do."

" _They're already starting to figure that out. I annihilated them when it came to fishing. Put all of them to shame."_

"I bet you did," he chuckled.

" _Do you know how they hunt? They wade into the river with spears. I just jumped in and caught them with my bare hands and threw them into the baskets on the shore. I caught more on my own then they did collectively."_

"How did they react?"

" _Some were awed, but there was this one that really wasn't happy. I think she saw herself as the island's fisher and saw me as a threat to that."_

"Don't let her intimidate you," Garth told her.

" _She doesn't, don't worry."_

"Good. If anything's bothering you, don't hesitate to talk to me about it. I'm here for you and I always will be."

" _Until you go stay with the Justice League,"_ she pointed out.

"I'll find a way to keep in contact, I promise."

" _I know you will. And speaking of, I have to end this call."_

"So soon?" he asked, not wanting the call to end.

" _Sorry, but there are things I need to do. I will talk to you again soon, yeah?"_

"Absolutely."

" _See you soon. Love you."_

"Love you too."

With that, the call ended. Garth leant back in his chair with a smile on his face. He felt good, energized. Today had been a good day and he hoped he would get the chance to speak with her again before he left Atlantis to join the league, which was something he felt apprehensive about.

Soon he would find out if his apprehension was warranted. It was a long time since he had spent an extended time away from Atlantis and he honestly didn't know what to expect.

* * *

Updated January 2018


	16. JLC:P1point5:Ep04:Ch04

****Episode Four****

 **From Beneath the Waves**

 ** **Chapter Four****

 ** **Metropolis****

 ** **United States****

 ** **16:12 – Eastern Summer Time****

 ** **June 30, 2007****

The next couple of weeks passed a little too quickly for Garth. Before he knew it, he had set off with King Orin back to Metropolis and now the two of them were stood at the base of the tower, Garth with a backpack over his shoulder.

The doors opened and Superman followed by Wonder Woman stepped out to greet them. Garth stood up straight not wanting to give them a negative impression.

"Good to see you again, Aquaman," Superman said.

"You know Garth," the king said, gesturing to the young Atlantean.

"Of course," Superman said with a broad smile. "It's good to see you again and we're looking forward to working with you."

Wonder Woman looked from Orin to Garth, then back again. "We usually like to test them before we let them join."

The Atlantean king glowered. "He doesn't need any tests. I can vouch for him and his abilities."

"Maybe so," Wonder Woman said. "But we don't know his strengths or weaknesses."

"That's your problem," Orin said.

Garth decided to speak up. "I am an Atlantean. I am strong, resilient and able. My strengths are in the water, obviously, but I am a skilled fighter outside as well."

Superman nodded. "You did help defeat Metallo," he commented.

Wonder Woman wasn't having any of it. "Superman, we have a protocol that we set up in order to join. If we relax them now, then they're pointless. It's important we know what he can do before we add him to our ranks."

Orin stood his ground. "I want him in your Justice League and I know you need him. How many heroes do you have that have his skill set?"

Wonder Woman folded her arms. "We don't know what that skill set is yet apart from he can survive underwater."

Orin reluctantly conceded her point. "Fine, do what you will."

Superman gestured to the doors of the tower. "Maybe we should go inside."

Orin shook his head. "No, I need to head back home." He turned to Garth, then pulled a device from his pocket. "A means to contact us," he told him as he passed it over. He then smiled. "And Tula."

Garth studied the device in his hands. It had two buttons and a small screen. "Thank you, my king," he said with a slight bow.

Orin chuckled. "You don't have to be so formal with me, Garth," he said. "Make me and Atlantis proud."

"I will," Garth said confidently.

Orin addressed Superman and Wonder Woman. "Until we meet again."

A moment later, the king of Atlantis was walking away.

Superman gestured towards the doors again. "Let's head inside."

As the three of them entered the foyer of the tower, Garth decided that since he was going to be spending a lot of time with these people it would be best if he was a little more diplomatic and polite than his king.

"I am ready and willing to undergo whatever trials are necessary."

Superman shook his head. "There aren't any trials. Usually, we have what we loosely call a recruit, team up with one of the founders for a while. There they can evaluate what your strengths and weaknesses are. We can then aim to improve them or avoid sending you into situations we don't think you can handle."

"That makes sense," Garth said. "I am ready to begin."

"I like the eagerness," Wonder Woman approved.

"So do I," Superman agreed. "We'll leave it a couple of days so that you can settle in and get to know some of the others."

"I am at your command," Garth told them.

Superman looked a little uncomfortable. "We're not military. You have a lot of freedom here, Garth. Enjoy yourself. And you don't need to be so formal."

"I'll try not to be," Garth said. More often than not, he got the same advice from his king.

"We'll show you to your room on the Watchtower," Superman told him.

* * *

 **Watchtower II**

 **Earth Orbit**

 **June 30, 2007**

 **19:22 – Station Time**

Garth sat there in his room, staring out of the small window at the planet far below. Here he was in a place that was the exact opposite of the ocean. Space.

After having Batman meticulously scan and study the small communications device King Orin had given him, he had been allowed to keep it and had been sent on his way. Garth of course had come straight here to his cabin as he wanted to make a call.

He turned on the device and tried to connect to Tula. Unfortunately, her device was currently off, so he decided to record a message instead.

"Hello Tula. You know I told you about the thing with the Justice League. Well I'm here on their space station." He moved over to the window and turned the device around so the small camera would show the view.

"It is strange seeing the Earth from so far above," he said. "I wish you were here to see it with me."

He stood there in silence. He didn't really know what else to say, so he turned the device around so the front was facing him. "I hope to hear from you soon. Love you, bye."

He put the device down on the end of his bed and continued to stare out into space. He wondered what his first mission would be like? As it had been explained to him, there would be an observational period where he joined one of the founders on their patrols. He wondered which one it would be and where it was he would be going?

He would find out soon enough.

* * *

 **Gotham City**

 **United States**

 **July 04, 2007**

 **23:42 – Eastern Summer Time**

There was some kind of celebration going on today, with sky explosives known as fireworks littering the sky with their colourful splendour. It was a day where the people of this land honoured their forefathers and their freedom. Or at least that was how Garth understood this day.

He, unfortunately, wasn't able to observe these celebrations. Instead he was in the most off-putting, unsettling surface world city he had seen yet. The atmosphere was thick with pollution and the buildings on the older districts were adorned with creepy statues known as gargoyles.

Above these buildings were strange airships, that shone down floodlights on certain areas of the city as though they were looking for someone or something.

The reason Garth was here was that he was assisting Batman in finding someone by the name of Killer Croc. This, much to Garth's disgust, involved him swimming in the putrid waters that surrounded the city. The only thing he had to help him was a motion sensor Batman had issued him.

After searching old, now disused sewage outlets along the Gotham River, Garth made his way over to the base of the Statue of Justice where Batman was waiting for him.

Without explanation, Batman uttered what Garth considered a nonsense word. "Tricorner."

"What?" Garth asked. "I'm sorry, but that means nothing to me. What is a tricorner?"

"Shipyards," Batman explained. "It is the only area where Croc hasn't been attacking people, which means that is a good candidate to where he's been hiding out."

"Then why didn't we search there first?"

Without answering, Batman moved over to his batboat and climbed in the front seat, while Garth sat in the seat behind him. The boat accelerated hard forcing him back in his seat. He would have been surprised, but this was the fifth time he had been a passenger today alone and he was starting to grow used to it.

Once the craft had gotten up to speed, Garth leant forwards to ask a question. "How long are we going to search for?"

"Until we find him," Batman answered. "His preference is to live in areas accessible by water. We've exhausted all of his previous hangouts, so either he's changed his habits, or he's at Tricorner."

"What do I do if I find him?"

"The same thing I told you when I briefed you in the Metro Tower. You report to me, don't try and take him on and don't reveal your presence. I'll deal with him myself."

"So I'm here only to find him so you can take all of the glory," Garth surmised.

"This isn't for glory. I know how he fights, I know his strengths and weaknesses. He needs to be taken off the streets and put back where he belongs. In Arkham."

"What is Arkham?"

"Enough with the questions, we're there."

"Already?"

The Batboat slowed to a stop.

"You do the same thing as before," Batman told him. "Swim beneath the water and find any gaps, tunnels, caves or anything else. I know there's an underwater cave directly beneath us. I suggest searching there first. Now go."

Garth took a moment to mentally prepare himself before he climbed out of the Batboat and dove into the polluted water and swam downwards towards the opening in the rocks that lay near the bottom of the concrete platform that made up the wall of the docks.

Why any creature would want to live here, villain or otherwise was beyond him. It wasn't as bad here as it was in the rivers, but it still wasn't particularly pleasant.

As he approached the entrance of the underwater cave, Garth pulled out the motion tracker and began to scan. As it was currently programmed to search for anything in the size range of Killer Croc, it didn't detect anything, not even the fish or the Batboat. It was a good thing too because it made his search a lot easier when his screen wasn't full of blips.

Cautiously, Garth proceeded inside. The scanner hadn't detected anything but that didn't mean there was nothing inside. He had to be ready to fight or flee at any moment.

Garth swam through a rocky tunnel, then followed it as it turned upwards. He ascended until he breached the surface. He looked around and found himself inside an old underground structure.

Slowly, he swam to some ladders and climbed out of the water. The room was illuminated by a small light that swung overhead and the only other exit had caved in long ago.

Looking around it was clear someone was living here or rather had been. There was a damp mouldy mattress with steel springs sticking out through holes and an old chest of drawers. The most obvious, however, were the half eaten fish that were strewn about the floor, giving the place an unpleasant smell of rotting flesh.

Garth put his finger against the communicator in his ear. "I might have found something. Someone's been here fairly recently. There's dead fish and while some of it's pretty rotten, some of it still looks fresh."

" _Anything else?"_ Batman's voice asked into his ear.

"An old mattress and a chest of drawers. The place almost empty, apart from the dead fish. If this is where Killer Croc has been living, then he doesn't have much."

" _Take a quick look around, search the drawers, then return to the boat."_

"Understood," Garth acknowledged.

" _Make sure you don't leave anything out of place. He also has a good nose, but you smell enough like fish that he probably won't know you were there."_

Garth wasn't sure how to take that. "Was that a compliment or an insult?"

" _Just get it done."_

"Understood," Garth repeated.

He stepped up to the drawers and pulled them open. The only thing he found were numerous pairs of pants that were roughly stuffed inside.

Garth was just closing the drawers when the motion sensor bleeped. He took out the sensor and looked at it before calling Batman.

"I have something swimming up the tunnel," he reported.

" _Get out of there, it's Croc."_

"I can't, he's coming up the only exit. Do I go around him, or what?"

" _Try and hide,"_ Batman suggested.

"There's nowhere to hide," Garth told him.

" _I'm on my way, just try and delay any altercation until I'm there."_ Batman ended the call and Garth waited for this Killer Croc to reach him.

It didn't take long.

The large scaly man burst from the water and instantly saw him standing there by the drawers. Garth prepared himself for the fight that was sure to follow.

"Who are you?" the lizard-like man demanded.

"I am Garth of Atlantis."

"Huh?" Croc said, looking confused. That confusion only lasted a moment before his face contorted into one of rage. "I can smell _him_ on you," Killer Croc growled as he charged towards him. Garth moved to the side, avoiding a powerful punch. Croc turned and swung again, but Garth easily dodged his large fist.

It became apparent very quickly that Croc was big but slow, at least on land. He would be able to use this to his advantage.

As Croc charged again, Garth moved, then kicked him hard in the back of the knee, causing him to stumble head-first into the wall. The old bricks cracked and crumbled under the blunt force of the impact. Croc bellowed out with rage as he pushed himself away from the wall and turned back to face Garth, his expression one of true anger.

"I will crush your bones," Croc yelled as lumber towards him.

Garth had seen how he moved on land. He wondered how well Killer Croc did in the water.

He edged towards the small drop off to the underwater cave, intending to jump in. His plan was, however, interrupted as Batman climbed up the old ladder with an oxygen mask adorning his face.

"Batman!" Croc roared out at the sight of him. He charged at Batman, completely forgetting about Garth. The Atlantean used this opportunity and intercepted him, knocking both himself and Croc into the water.

This was Garth's domain, this was where he belonged. Of course, Croc was also a creature of the water, but he had confidence in his ability to evade anything the lizard-like man sent his way.

The first thing Garth did was agitate him, by swimming circles around him and jabbing him with quick punches. Then, he swam down and out of the cave into the open water with Croc pursuing close behind.

From Garth's observations it seemed that Croc was a very fast swimmer, but as the young Atlantean changed direction, he noticed the large beast-man had a much wider arc. That meant he was quick in a straight line but slow on the turns.

Garth began to swim around his opponent, wearing him down with strike after strike. In the water, the Atlantean moved too fast for Croc to keep track of. The punches and kicks came before he knew they were coming. This only made him angrier. His movements became more unpredictable, but they also became slower, though more powerful.

A lucky strike sent Garth hurtling downwards, crashing into the rock and sand at the bottom.

The Atlantean recovered just in time to avoid being pummelled into the rock. He slipped around the hulking man and kicked him in the back of the head, smashing his face hard into the rocks.

For a moment Garth thought he had stopped him, but Croc managed to turn around and grab him in a crushing bear hug. He struggled to get free as he felt his spine begin to pop under the pressure.

For a brief moment, he wondered if this was how it ended. Crushed to death by a hulking man-beast.

Everything around him began to spin around him as he began to lose consciousness. His only regret before he passed out was how much his death would hurt Tula.

* * *

 **Watchtower II**

 **Earth Orbit**

 **July 05, 2007**

 **06:21 – Station Time**

Garth awoke still surrounded by water. But it didn't have the same taste or feel as the dirty water of Gotham's waterways, instead it was fresh and clean.

Slowly he opened his eyes to find himself in a small tank. Through a glass pane he could see Batman stood there glaring at him. It was obvious that he wasn't happy with him.

Garth floated up to the top and peered his head and shoulders out of the water. Batman folded his arms.

"What were you thinking trying to take on Killer Croc by yourself?" he demanded.

Garth tried to explain. "I thought I could defeat him myself. He caught me by surprise."

"Caught is right. He almost crushed you. If you Atlanteans weren't so hardy, he would have."

"What happened to him?"

"In custody," Batman told him. As he turned to leave, he paused and glanced back. "You failed."

"Failed?"

"Yes. If it wasn't for the others I would send you back to Atlantis, but they feel you deserve another shot."

"I am thankful."

"Don't be."

Batman left the room and Garth climbed out of the tank. He stood there for a moment thinking through the mistakes he had made during the fight with Croc. He had defeated much stronger and tougher foes in the past, but the truth was he had underestimated him and it had cost him.

The door slid open and a doctor stepped in with an electronic pad in his hand. "Ahh good, you're awake."

"Yes, I am," Garth confirmed unnecessarily.

"You should be resting," the doctor told him.

"I'm fine," Garth answered.

"I should at least take your blood pressure."

"I don't need it, thank you for your help." Garth moved past the doctor and stepped out of the room. He was going to head to his room and send a message to Tula. He hoped that she was available to talk, but if not a simple message would have to do.

As soon as he had stepped into his cabin, he moved over to the set of drawers and pulled the bottom one open and pulled out the small communicator and switched it on. He smiled as he found a message waiting for him.

Tula's face filled the screen as he began the recording. He became concerned when he realised she looked a little sad.

" _Garth, how are you doing? Things are going well here, but I'm really missing you."_

"So do I," Garth mumbled to himself.

" _I wish you could be here, I've even asked if they'd let you visit, but it's a resounding no. I'm not saying I don't like Themyscira, I do it's a beautiful place, it's just that I miss home."_

Garth looked around his room. He missed home too. He sometimes felt sick when he dwelt on it too long. It had been a good few years since he had spent any real length of time away from Atlantis and he forgot how much he missed home when he wasn't there.

" _I can't wait to see you in person again and I can't wait to get your reply. Love you, bye."_

Her face faded from the screen and Garth sat there on the edge of his bed for a few moments his thoughts taking him back to the fun he'd had with Tula. She was the love of his life and also the greatest friend he had ever had.

This separation from her made his heartache. Like being away from home, it had been an age since he had Tula had spent any real time apart.

Garth began a return message. "Hello, Tula. I'm missing you as well. The Justice League is quite an interesting organisation. Perhaps if I can't visit you there, you can visit me here. I wish I could say things were all good, but I miss you too. Very much. Also today I made a mistake. I underestimated an enemy and it nearly cost me. I made an assumption that just because he wasn't truly a creature of the oceans, that he would be somewhat easy to defeat if we were both in the water. He was slow and lumbering. Except when he wasn't and managed to catch me off guard and nearly crush me. Don't worry, I'm fine. It was a learning experience and I won't make that mistake again."

He got up off the side of the bed and walked over to the window and looked down towards the planet, specifically at the ocean.

"Like you, I too miss home, but if I was there without you, it would feel just as lonely just as it was before I came here. I love you Tula and I always will. I await the day when we can be in each other's arms once again. I will speak with you soon. Love you, bye."

He ended the call with a heavy sigh. While it was true he'd had a lot of positive experiences since he had come here, what good were they if he didn't have Tula to share them with?

Garth put the communications device back in the drawer and headed out of his room to get something to eat.

His first mission could have gone a lot better, but he would not let it get to him. If he ever encountered Killer Croc again he knew to keep his distance and go in for quick, hard attacks, then retreat to a safe distance.

Of course from what Batman had said, he wouldn't be going back to Gotham anytime soon. Garth couldn't be happier about that. Gotham was a city he never wanted to return to.

What his next mission would be, he didn't know, however, he would try better. Today he hadn't only let himself and Batman down, but his king as well. Failing again wasn't an option. He would honour the league and he would honour his king and he would honour Tula by being victorious next time. It was the only real option.

* * *

 **A/N and there is Ep4. This one gave me some trouble. So much so that I almost completely wrote the next one before finishing this one, so I guess expect that one soon.  
**

* * *

Updated January 2018


	17. JLC:P1point5:Ep05:Ch01

****A/N****

 ** **Firstly: The centring on the chapter number seems to be getting messed up by the site's chapter selection dropdown box****

 ** **Secondly: As for Angry Angry Aquaman. I had recently watched the episode(s) of justice league where he first appears. He was an angry guy in those, so I think it coloured my writing of him a bit. Technically at this point, Aquaman is already a member of the extended Justice League, but I'm having him part-time like how Batman is in this series, but even more part-time. He shows up when he's really needed only and when he feels like helping.****

 ** **Thirdly: I was going to do more segments, but 5 feels like a nice number. I thought I would be better to introduce some of the characters I intended introducing here in the full P2 as it would be more of a surprise, then do their backstory in a 2point5.****

 ** **I'm having fun writing these stories. Hopefully, they're as fun to read.****

* * *

 ** **Episode Five****

 ** **Changes****

 ** **Chapter One****

 ** **Gateway City High School****

 ** **Gateway City****

 ** **United States****

 ** **12:05 – Western Summer Time****

 ** **May 08, 2007****

Cassie Sandsmark closed her locker and snapped the padlock shut. Satisfied that it was secured, she turned to her friend Kati, who was putting some books into her own locker.

It was lunchtime and they were going to grab something to eat and probably sit with their other friends, before the two of them headed to the library as Kati wanted to do some research on; well Cassie didn't know what it was she wanted to research, but she was still going to sit with her mainly due to the fact there wasn't much else to do during lunch break and mainly because it was quiet and somewhere out of the way.

As Kati closed and locked her locker, their least favourite person in school came around the corner, followed by her lemming-like friends as though they were in one of those bad high school movie.

Cassie liked to refer to them as the "Bitch Squad". Every high school had them and they were as nasty as they were cliché. Bumping into them usually resulted in insults and general mockery for no other reason than to boost their leader's ego and cover up her own sense insecurity.

"Hey, look who it is," the leader, a girl by the name of Anaya said with a smirk. "It's the Geek Squad."

Cassie frowned unintentionally. Sure, Kati needed corrective lenses, but neither of them was close to what was generally considered to be geeky. Well, if you ignored their tendency of going to the library at lunchtime that was.

The two decided to just ignore them. They just weren't worth it and Cassie had already been kicked out of a few schools simply just because she stood up for herself. Apparently, she was supposed to go to the teachers and tell them about it, but that usually didn't help and only made things worse. So it always ended up with her taking matters into her own hands. Why should she suffer while the teachers did nothing when she could sort it out herself?

As Cassie and Kati moved past them, Anaya stepped in front, blocking their path.

"I'm talking to you," Anaya said.

"She's talking to you," one of her parrots repeated.

Cassie rolled her eyes.

"Don't roll your eyes at me."

Cassie wasn't about to let her intimidate her. She moved forwards and went to move her out of the way with a gentle push, only instead Anaya staggered back and bashed the back of her head into a locker.

"You bitch!" Anaya spat.

Kati grabbed Cassie's arm. "Let's just go," she urged.

Cassie agreed without question and they both hurried off down the hallway, leaving Anaya and her friends stood there in the hallway.

"That's right, run away!" Anaya shouted after them. "Scared like when you wet yourself at the museum. Yeah, that's right, I heard when your mom's museum was robbed how you cried like a baby!"

Cassie ignored them as her and Kati continued on to the cafeteria. She couldn't afford to get into any more fights. The number of schools were quickly running out and her last, Saint Elias had been nearly the final straw for her mother. She had gotten herself kicked out of the best school in the city and to say her mother was livid at the time was definitely an understatement.

As the two of them picked up their trays and got in line, Kati nudged her. "Why did you push her like that?" she asked in a hushed voice.

"It was an accident," Cassie whispered back.

"You shoved her, Cassie," Kati said. "I saw you."

"I didn't shove her," she protested, her voice growing louder. "She was either acting up and pretending, or she was stood at a funny angle. I just wanted to move her out of the way and she tripped or something."

"You sure?" Kati asked.

"Of course I'm sure. I didn't push her like that. I barely even touched her."

The line moved up and the two made their food selection before making their way to an empty table and sat down next to each other. The two of them ate their dinner before they headed off to the library as they had planned.

Cassie just hoped her little spat with Anaya didn't come to bite her later.

* * *

 **Museum of Antiquities**

 **Gateway City**

 **United States**

 **16:06 – Western Summer Time**

 **May 16, 2007**

The Gateway City Museum of Antiquities had undergone a hefty refurbishment after the battle between the Justice League and the thieves who had wanted to steal some powerful and dangerous artefacts. That had been back in March and the place was almost back to the way it was.

While they no longer had the artefacts in question, them being returned back to Themyscira, they did now have some non-magical Themysciran artefacts to display, donated to them by the Amazons themselves. It was a nice gesture after what had happened and they even brought in tourists who wanted to see a little bit of Wonder Woman's homeland.

Cassie was heading there to see her mother, Helena, who was a single parent. Cassie didn't know her father, never had. All she knew was he was called Frank or something like that and it was a short romance. Why he had left, where he had gone she had no idea. He was a mystery, one that Cassie had never gotten a straight answer out of her mother on.

It had been a few days since the minor incident with Anaya as Cassie stepped through the front doors of the museum and said a friendly hello the new security guard on watch. As she stepped up to a "Staff Only" door near the rear of the museum, a guard she didn't recognise blocked her path with folded arms and a stern gaze.

"Sorry," he said, pointing out the sign. "Staff only."

"I'm off to see my mom," she told him. "I'm Cassie Sandsmark."

He eyed her sceptically as he lifted the radio that was on his shirt and pressed down the button. "Hey, got a Cassie Sandsmark down here who's trying to get into the back offices."

A voice came over the small radio's speaker. _"Let her through."_

The guard frowned. "Don't we need confirmation that it's her? A name ain't much good if anyone can use it."

" _Blonde, wearing a Captain Marvel T-shirt. Yeah, I'm looking at her on the surveillance monitors. Let her through, she's Helena's daughter."_

The security guard stepped aside, clearly not happy. "You can go through I guess. But I'll be keeping an eye on you."

"Thanks," she said ignoring the idle threat as she pushed the door open and made her way up the stairs. She knocked on her mother's office door and waited.

"Come in," came her mother's voice.

Cassie pushed the door open and stepped inside.

"Hey, I thought you were going to Kati's house after school?"

"She went home sick," Cassie said as she sat down on the chair opposite.

"I can't babysit, Cassie, I have work to do," Helena told her as she signed a piece of paperwork.

"I don't need babysitting," Cassie said as she picked up a glass paperweight off of her mother's desk. Strange, it seemed a lot lighter than she was expecting. She put it back down and looked at her mother. "Do you need help with anything?"

"No, I don't," Helena told her. "Nothing you can help with, anyway."

"Come on, there must be something you need doing?"

A small smile crept onto Helena's face. She picked up her empty mug and held it out. "Okay, go to the kitchen and make me a coffee." Cassie groaned. Helena's brow raised. "Hey, you said you wanted to help."

"Yeah, but not that," Cassie said. "Something useful."

"Getting me a coffee is useful. It helps me concentrate."

Cassie stood up and grabbed the mug from her mother. "Okay, I'll get you a coffee."

"That's a good girl. And I want a proper coffee, not that instant stuff or out of the machine."

Cassie stuck her out tongue then promptly headed to the kitchen. She put the coffee cup down on the side and opened the cupboard door and found that it was a new jar of coffee beans.

She hated new jars as they were always a pain to open. She took the small container out of the cupboard and gripped the lid, giving it a twist. To her surprise, it came off easily. A little too easily.

Looking at the lid, she realised why. It had a crack on the side which she hadn't noticed. She put it down and pulled off the foil cap before retrieving a spoon, scooping some coffee beans out into the mug. She then put some water in the kettle and turned it on.

While she was waiting for the water to boil, she stepped up the vending machine and shoved some coins into it, grabbing herself a can of Soder Cola. She drunk it down and threw it in the trash then made her way back to the kettle as it boiled. She poured the hot water into the mug and stirred it.

With the coffee back in the cupboard, she took the steaming mug of black coffee back to her mother's office.

"Thanks," Helena said as she took the drink from her daughter. "I've been needing this."

"You're welcome," Cassie said as she sat back down in the chair.

Helena frowned. "Getting me coffee wasn't an invitation to stay, Cassie. I'm sure there're better things you could be doing than hanging around a museum with your mom."

Cassie shrugged. "Yeah, I guess I do, but that means heading home."

"Why didn't you?"

"It's too far to walk."

"Take the bus."

"I missed it."

"How can you miss the bus?" Helena asked.

"Because I came here."

Helena sighed. "I can't wait until you've passed your driving test. Then I won't have to deal with excuses like that."

"Me neither," Cassie agreed.

Helena eyed her daughter. "So, you really want to help?"

"Yeah."

"Then get a mop and bucket and clean the floors in the hallway."

Cassie recoiled in her chair. "Not at all the kind of help I'm offering," she said a little too loudly. "Besides, don't you have janitors to do that sort of thing?"

"I don't have the time to look for something for you to do. Take the job I've offered or go home."

Cassie stood up. "Okay, fine, I'll go. See you tonight."

She stood up and made her way out of the office and headed back down onto the museum floor. She looked at some of the Amazon artefacts before she left the museum and headed to the nearest bus stop.

It didn't take long for the next bus to arrive, which she took to the bus terminal. From there she decided to head to the Pacific View Mall. It wasn't a long walk and in five minutes she was there.

It had been a few weeks since she had last been here at the mall and that had been with Kati and Jayna, a friend who had dropped out of High School at the end of the last term. Jayna worked at the mall, in a Gothic clothing store these days and she was the real reason Cassie had come here.

Cassie pushed the door open to the store and stepped inside. All around her were dark clothes, chains and metal studs. There was some kind of heavy music playing in the background with growling vocals and down-tuned guitars. Nothing here appealed to Cassie, except hanging out with her friend who was stood behind the counter.

"Hey, Cass," Jayna called over, her face pasty white and her hair dyed a dark purple.

"Hey," Cassie said, leaning up against the wall. "Had many customers?"

"A few," Jayna replied. "Been quiet mostly, just how I like it."

"Apart from the music," Cassie commented.

"It's not that loud."

"No, but it's awful. How can you stand listening to this garbage all day?"

"This music is great," Jayna objected. "Just because you like to poppy trash doesn't mean everyone does."

"It's called pop for a reason. Because it's popular and it's popular for a reason, Jay."

"Yeah, because you sheep listen to it."

Cassie rolled her eyes, folding her arms across her chest defensively. "I'm not a sheep."

"Keep telling yourself that, Cass," Jayna said. "Wearing the Flash T-shirt, like a fangirl."

Cassie looked down at herself. "It's Captain Marvel, not Flash."

"Whatever. Superheroes are overrated."

"Overrated?" Cassie asked in disbelief. "They save the world and keep us safe."

"Tell that to the guys who live down south that got their city blown up by those aliens two months ago. I'm sure they feel safe and secure. Not to mention all those times aliens have tried to enslave or kill us."

"Come on Jay, that's not fair."

The goth girl shrugged. "Whatever. How'd we even get onto the topic of superheroes anyway?"

"You brought it up."

"Oh, that's right. I saw your Flash T-shirt."

Cassie gritted her teeth. "It's Captain Marvel."

"Isn't he like a little kid?"

"No," Cassie said defensively. "Haven't you seen pictures of him? The guy's definitely a man."

Jayna shrugged. "If you say so. I just heard rumours."

"They're lies."

"Oohhh, did I hit a nerve. Got the hots for Captain hunky?"

"No," Cassie said looking away, feeling embarrassed. She was glad there weren't any customers in the store right now, otherwise, she would have wanted to run and hide and never show her face here again.

"I don't really care if you do or not, actually," Jayna said with disinterest. "So, did you come in here to dis my music and tell me how much you love Captain Marvel or was there something else you wanted?"

"Nah, just came in to hang."

"You don't want to buy anything?"

"No thanks. Choker chains and leather isn't my scene."

"Prude."

"Hey, I'm not a prude."

"Coulda fooled me."

"Jay, can you not?" Cassie asked.

"You're so easy to get going, Cass," Jayna teased, shaking her head.

"Whatever, Jay," she said as she grabbed a chain off of a hook and began to play with it.

Jayna changed the subject. "So how's Kati?"

"She went home sick today."

"What's up with her?"

"I dunno. Something."

"Well, I figured it was something, Cass."

"Yeah, I guess she just caught a bug or something," Cassie said as she wrapped the chain around her knuckles.

"Planning on punching someone?" Jayna asked.

Cassie looked up. "Huh?" she asked confused.

"Why are you messing with the merch and why are you wrapping it around your knuckles?" Jayna questioned. "Could you put it back?"

"Sorry." As she unwrapped it from her knuckle, it snapped.

"Hey, you're gonna have to pay for that," Jayna told her with a frown.

"I didn't break it. The thing must already been damaged."

"Just give it here," she quickly tested the unbroken piece for strength. It seemed sturdy enough. "I guess you couldn't have broken it unless you suddenly got super strength or something."

"See, it wasn't me. The thing must've been defective."

"Sorry, I guess."

"No, it's okay. I should probably be heading off anyway. We still on for Sunday afternoon?"

"Yep, as long as Kati's feeling better."

"Yeah, let's hope," Cassie said. "See ya later."

"Bye."

Cassie stepped out of the Gothic store and back out into the mall plaza. From there she headed to the food court and bought a burger and some cola before heading back to the bus terminal and then home.

* * *

 **DMV**

 **Gateway City**

 **United States**

 **13:16 – Western Summer Time**

 **May 26, 2007**

The passenger door closed and the examiner rested the notepad on his lap. He then strapped himself in and looked over.

"Okay, Cassie, once you're ready."

She nodded, checking that she had her seatbelt on, which she did.

"Take us out onto the road," the examiner said.

Cassie nodded again as she checked her mirrors then released the parking brake after checking the car was in gear.

She was glad that she had learnt to drive stick instead of auto. At first, she had regretted it, but perseverance had gotten her through it. Learning on a manual opened her up to what she could drive and didn't limit her. Her mother had urged her to go manual because of that fact.

Ten minutes later she was on the road after doing a quick vision test, which she easily passed. That didn't ease her apprehension though and her heart thumping hard in her chest. This wasn't just another lesson, this was a test and she was starting to grow nervous about it.

"Make a left turn up here," the examiner instructed.

Cassie slowed her approach to the junction and turned on the turn signal. She checked there was no traffic coming before she turned the wheel and guided the car smoothly around the corner.

As more time passed the more comfortable she felt. At least up until the final five minutes when they were heading back to the DMV. That's when her nerves started to flare up again. She became more than convinced that she had made too many mistakes.

Finally, she was pulling back into the DMV car park and her heart was thumping harder than it had done when she started the test.

She gripped the wheel tightly as the examiner turned to her.

"Well, I'm happy to say that you passed."

Relief washed over her and she began to shake. "Thank you," she said, releasing the wheel.

"Let's head inside," he said getting out of the car.

As Cassie opened up her own door, she noticed that the steering wheel seemed to be deformed. Taking a closer look she saw that it was. She thought it was strange. The car didn't look that old and it would take some force to bend the top of the wheel like that.

"Everything okay?" the examiner asked.

"Yes, everything's fine," she said as she pulled the keys out of the ignition and stepped out of the car.

The rest of the day was almost surreal for Cassie. She couldn't believe it. She had now passed all of her tests, which was great and a huge weight off of her shoulders. Having a drivers licence would open up all sorts of avenues for her, but the best thing of all was that she wouldn't have to take the bus any more.

Well, she would until she got a car, which was still a way off yet. But at least she had a licence.

* * *

 **Gateway City**

 **United States**

 **09:16 – Western Summer Time**

 **June 02, 2007**

"Come on sleepyhead, finish your breakfast," Helena said to her daughter as she stepped into the kitchen to find her daughter hunched over cereal.

Cassie looked up from her bowl in surprise. "Why aren't you at work?"

"Day off," Helena said. "Come on, your corn flakes will go soggy."

Her mother's cell phone rang and she quickly left the room while Cassie finished her breakfast. A moment later her mother was back in the kitchen.

"Come on, we have something to show you."

"We?" Cassie asked as she followed her mother to the front door.

She pulled it open as her grandparents walked up the path.

"There's our little granddaughter," her grandmother said, opening her arms wide wanting a hug.

Cassie refrained and just waved. "Hi," she said. "I didn't know you were coming around today."

Her grandfather smiled broadly. "Well, since you passed your test, we and your mother decided to get you something." He gestured over to a small two-door car in the driveway.

Cassie couldn't believe it. "You bought me a car?"

"Yes," Helena said, putting her arm around her daughter. "Think of it as a birthday present."

"But my birthday isn't until-"

"A very early birthday present," Her mother interrupted.

Cassie turned and hugged her mother.

"Ow," Helena protested, "Trying to crush me? Not so hard."

Cassie let her go. "Sorry, just excited." She gave her grandparents softer hugs before walking over to the car. It was a two-door red Chevy Cavalier. Not exactly a sports car, but it was still something.

"It's about seven years old," Helena told her. "Not a new car, but perfect for a first. Doesn't matter so much if you put a few dents in it."

"Hey," Cassie objected. "I'm not gonna put any dents in it."

"We'll see," her grandfather said as he reached into his pocket and pulled out some keys.

"Can I take it for a spin?" Cassie asked, taking the keys from him.

"In a little while," Helena said. "Let's all head inside. They didn't just come to give you a car, they came to visit too."

Cassie refrained from back chatting or complaining, even though she really wanted to go for a drive now. She knew she could wait until her grandparents went home. After all, it had been a while since she had seen them.

* * *

 **Gateway City**

 **United States**

 **13:24 – Western Summer Time**

 **June 02, 2007**

Cassie slowed the car to a stop outside of Kati's house, a huge grin plastered on her face. She still could barely believe that not only did she have her licence, but a car too.

She turned off the ignition, pulled out the key and climbed out of the car, locking it. She then made her way up to the front door and rung the doorbell and waited.

A few moments later the door opened, revealing Kati's mother.

"Hey, is Kati in?"

"Yeah, she is. Just a moment."

The door closed and Cassie waited until it was opened again by Kati.

"Wasn't expecting to see you today," her friend said.

Cassie held up the keys. "Guess who has a car."

Kati looked past her at the car in the street. "Seriously?" she asked in surprise.

"Yep."

"That's awesome."

"You wanna go for a ride?"

"Sure, I'll just get my bag."

Kati disappeared for a moment, then came out of the house with her handbag, closing the front door as she stepped onto the path.

"Where are we going?" Kati asked as the two of them walked over to the car.

"Thought we'd pick up Jayna then go for a drive. Not sure where, maybe just about, y'know."

"That's cool."

The two of them climbed into the car and Cassie started her up after they had both buckled themselves in.

"This is pretty nice," Kati said as Cassie released the parking brake. "We could go anywhere anytime."

"Yeah, if you're willing to pay for the gas," Cassie mused. "Mom says I'm gonna have to get a job now. Thinking of asking Jayna if there're any spots open where she works."

"I thought you hated the whole Goth scene?" Kati asked.

"I do, kinda, but cash is cash."

"What about at the museum where your mom works?"

"Only jobs open that I can do is as a janitor and no thanks to that." Cassie checked her mirrors before she pulled out and drove up the road.

"There're websites you can go on to help you with job searches," Kati pointed out. "Just apply to stuff and something will come up."

"You think?"

"Yeah."

Cassie turned on the left turn signal as she slowed down for the junction. She checked both ways and waited for a car to pass before she pulled out heading towards the city.

Kati leant over and began to fiddle with the radio. "Does this thing work?"

"Yeah, it does," Cassie said.

Music began to play loudly. Kati turned it down a bit then sat back. "I like this song," she said.

"Yeah," Cassie agreed, too focused on the road to really pay attention to what her friend had said.

It wasn't long until they arrived at the apartment where Jayna lived with her father.

Kati got out of the car and headed inside. A few minutes later she emerged with her close behind. The Goth girl stood while Kati pulled the front seat forward and climbed into the back. Jayna then pushed the seat back into position and got in.

"Not much space back here," Kati commented.

Jayna pulled her seat forward. "That better?"

"Yeah, That's better," Kati said.

Jayna immediately turned her attention to the radio. "What's this garbage?" she asked before she began to flip through channels until she found the rock station. The goth girl then sat back. "Not as heavy as I'd like, but it'll do." she looked over at Cassie. "Hey, is that a black Wonder Woman t-shirt you're wearing?"

"Yeah," Cassie said. "Got it from the same place I got my Marvel t-shirt."

"How many hero t-shirts have you got?"

"Two," Cassie said. "And this one's fairly new."

"So, got a crush on Wonder Woman now or something?"

Cassie rolled her eyes, knowing what was coming. "No, I don't."

"I bet you do," Jayna teased annoyingly. "I bet seeing her in real-life beat the crap outta those badguys at your mom's museum was quite the thrill."

"It was, but not in that way," Cassie said. "Besides, I helped defeat them."

It was Jayna's turn to roll her eyes. "Sure ya did."

"No, I'm being serious"

"Then why wasn't that mentioned in the papers or on the news?" Jayna questioned.

"Because Wonder Woman told us to keep it quiet," Cassie told her.

"Sure, and how did you manage that again? Magic gloves or something?"

"They were gauntlets," Cassie corrected. "And the magic artefacts were the reason they were there trying to rob the museum in the first place."

Jayna turned around to address Kati in the back. "Do you believe her?" she asked, wanting some support.

Kati shrugged. "I guess I do," she said, unsure.

"Sounds like too much time spent daydreaming to me," Jayna said, turning back around to face forward. "I can't see you fighting supervillains Cass, no offence."

Cassie decided to change the subject. "Forget it. Listen, mom says I need a job. Any vacancies at the place you work at?"

"No, not really. If you want a job, I know of this diner place that are looking for waitresses."

"No," Cassie said shaking her head vehemently. "I'm not gonna be a waitress."

"Come on, it can't be that bad," Jayna said. "What else are you gonna do? Wear a cape and fight crime?" she joked.

"I'm not working as a waitress and that's final."

* * *

 **Enzo's Diner**

 **Gateway City**

 **United States**

 **12:30 – Western Summer Time**

 **June 16, 2007**

"Good afternoon, may I take your order, my name is Cassie."

She hated this. She hated the uniform, she hated having to have her hair up in a dumb bun, she hated the fake smile she had to have on her face and so far she hated the customers. She had to keep reminding herself that this was only a part-time weekend job. If it were full-time, then she might actually end up murdering someone.

The customer, a man in a dark suit looked up from the newspaper he was reading. "Coffee, one sugar, plenty of cream and I wouldn't mind one of those beef burgers. Just the bun and the burger please, no extras, understood?"

She wrote it down, before repeating it back to him. He confirmed with a look of annoyance, as though her confirming that it was the correct order was somehow wasting his time.

Still, she kept the fake smile plastered on her face and fulfilled his order without verbal complaint. In her head, however, she was cursing up a storm. The tip he gave when he left wasn't even a tip. More like loose change that he couldn't be bothered to carry about with him.

She was on what was called the afternoon shift, despite it beginning at eleven. It ran through until five which meant six long hours of tedium and boredom. The other thing was that for most of it, she was going to be the only waitress there, which she felt was odd considering she hadn't done this job before.

The only other waitress was there until one o'clock in the afternoon and when the time finally came where she left to go home, Cassie felt like her safety net had been removed. From that point until five, she was on her own.

By the time four o'clock rolled around, she was ready to go home. She had thankfully only made a few mistakes by mishearing customers and the only reason she hadn't confirmed the orders was due to how some others had reacted. As though making sure it was correct was the worst thing she could possibly do to them. Like they were now going to be late for whatever because she had made sure their order was what they wanted. It was frustrating, to say the least.

As the five o'clock rolled around and two other waitresses arrived for the busy five until eight shift, Cassie practically ran into the back, throwing off her apron and signed out. With a goodbye to the manager, who confirmed she would be in tomorrow for the lunchtime shift, she headed out to her car and climbed in.

She took a deep breath, knowing that she really didn't want to come back tomorrow, but it was tough luck because she had to.

With a twist of the ignition, her car started and she headed home.

* * *

Updated January 2018


	18. JLC:P1point5:Ep05:Ch02

****Episode Five****

 ** **Changes****

 ** **Chapter Two****

 ** **Gateway City High School****

 ** **Gateway City****

 ** **United States****

 ** **12:04 – Western Summer Time****

 ** **June 18, 2007****

After working on Saturday and Sunday, Cassie would have loved a day to just relax and do nothing. Unfortunately, she had to go to school.

One thing she was thankful for was that she hadn't recognised anyone that had come into the diner. She would have been mortified if anyone she knew had seen her in that stupid blue, red and white check pattern outfit with the dumb apron. Still, she knew it was only a matter of time. She just hoped she had found a better job before that happened.

Cassie made her way out of the toilet cubicle and made her way over to the sinks where she washed her hands. Next up was gym class, which was after lunch. She wasn't sure what they would be doing today, but she suspected they would be running the track, mainly because their gym teacher was off due to some illness and thus they had a substitute filling in.

As she stepped up to the hand dryer and put her palms under it, her day took a turn for the worse as Anaya and her squad stepped inside. Cassie had managed to avoid them for the last few weeks, but it seemed that her luck had finally run out.

"Look who it is," Anaya said, folding her arms as she and her squad surrounded Cassie. "All alone? Where's your girlfriend?"

"I don't have a girlfriend," Cassie told her. "Now, can you move? You're blocking the exit."

"You need to adjust your attitude," Anaya said as she leant right into Cassie's face, resting her hands on the wall either side of the blonde girl, effectively blocking her in.

Anaya thought she was intimidating, but after what had happened at the museum, Cassie felt she wouldn't be easily intimidated again. Especially not by some mean girl and her gang at school.

Cassie smiled at her. "So that's why you were asking where my girlfriend was. You wanna kiss or something?"

Anaya slapped her hard across the face. Cassie quickly brought her hand up, covering her cheek.

"Did that hurt?" Anaya mocked.

Strangely enough, not nearly as much as she had been expecting. "No," Cassie said. "Now move out of the way."

"Don't try to be tough. You're gonna cry, I can tell."

Cassie's brow raised. "Sure I am," she said sarcastically.

"Don't raise your eyebrows at me, or I'll rip 'em off."

"Sure you will," Cassie said drolly. "Are we done?"

"No, we're not," Anaya said.

"Yes, we are," Cassie said, shoving Anaya backwards.

She had been expecting to just move her back enough to get free and out of the toilets. Instead, Anaya's feet left the ground and she flew back into the side of a cubicle, buckling and bending the side panel out of shape as it was torn off the wall. Anaya lay there on top of it groaning, her hands covering her head.

Cassie stood there frozen. She was trying to comprehend what had happened. Had she just thrown her across the room? How? She was so lost in her own thoughts that she didn't even notice Anaya's friends had bolted out of the room in fear.

"A-Are you okay?" Cassie asked, slowly approaching the downed girl. She never thought she would feel concern for the bully, but right now, that's exactly what she felt. This wasn't normal. She shouldn't be able to throw people through the air. She wasn't wearing the Gauntlets of Atlas, so this was impossible. Right?

Anaya's eyes opened and she stared up at her for a moment in terror before she scrambled to her feet and limped out of the toilets as quickly as she could manage.

It took a few more moments before Cassie realised she should probably leave too. The cubicle and the one next to it had been completely trashed and she didn't want anyone to find her here among the destruction. She moved out into the hallway, trying to play it cool and made her way over to where her and Kati's lockers were, finding her friend standing there.

Kati was closed her locker door before noticing her. "Did you see Anaya?" she asked.

"Why?" Cassie said, glancing around nervously. "What did she say?"

"Nothing," Kati said. "She limped past looking like she was in fear for her life or something."

"It wasn't me," Cassie said quickly. "I haven't seen her."

Kati rested her hand on her friend's shoulder. "What's wrong, you seem really upset about something?"

"Forget it, it's nothing," Cassie said shrugging off her hand.

"Did you have a fight with Anaya or something?" Kati asked concerned.

"No, I didn't do anything, okay?"

"Cassie, you can tell me."

"There's nothing to tell, just drop it, please?"

"Okay, I guess," Kati accepted reluctantly. "Though if you ever need to talk about anything, I'm here, okay?"

Cassie nodded. "Yeah, I know. I just need to think. I'll see you later."

"Wait, aren't we going to get lunch then go to the library?"

"Not hungry," Cassie said. "I'll see you after school, yeah?"

"We have Gym and History together after lunch remember?"

Cassie nodded. "Yeah, of course. I'll see you then, yeah."

"Yeah, sure Cass, I'll see you then."

Cassie walked off not knowing where to go. She was trying to understand what had just occurred and what it meant. It felt surreal like this wasn't really happening. But it had and she didn't know why. Had the Gauntlets of Atlas done this? Had they changed her somehow? She was told that there would be no residual effects or anything else, so why had this happened?

She was so deep in thought that she didn't see the other student until she had piled right into him, sending him sprawling.

"Oh no, I'm so sorry," Cassie apologised as she quickly moved to help him up.

"What happened?" he asked confused as he sat up rubbing the back of his head.

Cassie froze as she realised who it was. She had just flattened the high school's football linebacker entirely by accident. This guy stood over two-feet taller than her and was as built like a tank. There was no way she should have been able to make him even react by bumping into him, let alone send him flying.

Slowly he stood up and looked right at her. "Did ya see who rammed me down?" he asked, glancing up the hallway.

Cassie just shook her head. "Um, no I didn't."

"It musta been one of the guys," he said rubbing his ribs. "That really hurts."

"Are you okay?" she asked in concern.

"Fine. I'm gonna find out who knocked me down and I'm gonna flatten 'em."

"Yeah, okay," Cassie said moving off. Each step after that was taken cautiously, her eyes constantly scanning what was in front of her to make sure she didn't hurt anyone else.

Cassie left through the main doors and headed straight for her car. She knew that her mother would be angry when she found out her daughter skipped half a day of school, especially this late in the school year but she couldn't remain there, not until she had time to think and deal with what was happening to her.

She considered going to the museum to tell her mother but realised there was little she would be able to do. She feared what would happen if people found out. What if Anaya or her friends told people? What would happen to her? Would she be taken away because she was a threat to the other students?

For ten minutes Cassie sat behind the wheel of her car trying to think, trying to figure out how to deal with this. Finally, she decided to skip Gym and go to her final lesson which was History. She liked History and it was the subject she planned on taking when she finally went to university.

If this newfound freakish strength didn't screw things up for her.

Cassie remained in her car until lunch break was over. She then made her way over to the library where she skipped Gym class and decided to study instead.

An hour later, she was just sitting down behind her desk in History class when she saw Kati enter the room and sit next to her.

"Where were you?" Kati asked. "You didn't come to Gym."

"I know," Cassie said. "I didn't feel well so I went to the library to study instead."

It was a partial lie and she didn't like telling her friend lies. But how did she tell her friend that she threw Anaya through one of the toilet cubicles and then accidentally bulldozed the biggest jock in the school, sending him flying? She couldn't. She wouldn't believe her for one thing.

The two of them faced forward as the teacher stepped into the room and started the class. Unfortunately, Cassie couldn't concentrate. She knew she had to take in what was being said, after-all next school year was graduation year and there were a lot of exams she had to pass if she wanted to go to college. But she couldn't focus. What had happened just kept replaying over and over again in her mind.

Finally, after what felt like an agonisingly long hour, the class and the day ended and both she and Kati headed to her car. The moment they were on the road, Kati looked over at her friend and cleared her throat to draw her attention.

"Cass, I know you said you didn't want to talk about it, but was it you that Anaya was running away from?"

She was right, Cassie didn't want to talk about it. Not now or ever. "I'm concentrating on the road," Cassie told her.

"Cass, you can tell me."

"It wasn't me," Cassie said heatedly. "Just drop it, please."

"Okay, I'll drop it. But what about the toilets? I heard they had been trashed. Both you and her came from that direction."

"I didn't do that either," Cassie said. "Now, can we talk about something else?"

"Sorry, Cass, but you're acting a little strange. You looked stressed out in the hallway at lunchtime and you've never missed lunch, not since I've known you. And in History class, you looked zoned out."

"Listen, Kati, this is something I need to figure out on my own."

"So something did happen," Kati concluded. "You're not on drugs are you?"

Cassie looked over at Kati, with a fierce glare. "I'm not doing drugs, Kati. How could you even think that?"

"Then what's going on?"

"I don't want to talk about it, okay? Can you please drop it? I'll tell you when I'm ready."

"Okay, Cass. Remember I'm here if you need to talk."

"Yeah, I know. And thanks."

Not much else was said for the rest of the way. Once Cassie had dropped off Kati at her house, she went straight home.

* * *

 **Redwood Forest**

 **Outside Gateway City**

 **United States**

 **12:50 – Western Summer Time**

 **July 09, 2007**

The blonde teen parked her car in a lay-by and slowly climbed out. It was now the summer break, meaning she had plenty of time on her hands. She still only worked part-time at the diner on the weekends and today being a Monday meant she had the whole day to herself.

She was here for one simple reason. It was out of the way and she needed answers as to what was happening to her. There was no way she should have been able to do what she had done. Luckily, she hadn't thrown of flattened anyone else and she had been extra careful to make sure that she was aware of her surroundings.

If there was one positive to be found out of all of this, it was that Anaya and her lemmings had actively avoided her during the last few weeks at school.

Kati, of course, had noticed the bully avoiding them, but she didn't question Cassie about it, which she was grateful for. With school now over until September, she didn't have to worry about Anaya or anyone else for a couple of weeks. It would give her time to figure things out.

What she did have to worry about was her sudden excessive strength and what her limits were. She also felt that she had to find these answers on her own. She didn't want to put anyone else in danger and she didn't want this getting out there and people finding out. This was something she had to deal with by herself.

Cassie made her way through the overgrowth and headed deeper into the trees until she was out of sight of the road. Satisfied that she was no longer in the line of sight of any passing vehicles, she found a rock on the ground and picked it up. She angled her arm then threw it as hard as she could. It flew until it hit a tree and exploded. Huge chunks of the tree's thick trunk splintered off, sending fragments flying in all directions.

Slowly she made her way over to the tree and just stared at the giant crater that now lay in the bark. "This can't be," she said shaking her head. "This isn't possible."

She picked up another rock in her hands and squeezed it. She almost jumped out of her skin as it exploded in her hand.

Letting go of the fragments she opened her palms, expecting to see blood or something, but there was nothing. Her skin didn't even have a mark on it, just dirt and dust from the rock.

She rubbed her hands together to get the dirt off of her hands. This wasn't right, not at all. She was a normal girl. She didn't want or need this in her life.

Or did she?

She had always wanted more, to be more than just an average girl. When she had seen Wonder Woman fighting as part of the Justice League it had been an inspiration. It was something she had dreamed of being able to do. But now it was within her grasp it scared her.

Clenching her knuckles, she looked over at a particularly large redwood. She weighed the pros and cons of doing what she was thinking of doing, before deciding to take the risk.

Cassie made her way over to the exceptionally large tree and looked up its tall trunk. She then quickly took her eyes off of it feeling vertigo wash over her. She wasn't sure how tall the tree was, but the trunk was about as wide as her car. This was a big, thick tree.

After taking in a deep breath, she exhaled before drawing back her fist. She threw it forward only to stop it before it hit the bark. She clenched her jaw. She was worried about breaking her hand. She wouldn't be able to easily explain that away and if she was becoming stronger and more resilient, then what if the doctors couldn't reset the bones because of it? She could do serious permanent damage.

Cassie closed her eyes tightly and flexed her knuckles. She had crushed a rock so punching a tree should be easy, right?

Opening her eyes, she focused on the tree in front of her. She wouldn't break her hand, she had to believe that or else she wouldn't be able to strike it. The fear would stop her.

With a sharp intake of breath, she drew back her fist once more. "Here goes," she said as she thrust it forward. She felt a deep rumble roll through her arm as it buried itself deep into the tree, the bark splintering and cracking under the sheer force.

Slowly she pulled her arm out and looked it over. Again, no blood, not even splinters. Her hand barely even hurt.

Then she heard the tree begin to creak, protest and groan. She ran for her life as the bark splintered and the tree began to fall, the trunk sheering off at the point where she had struck it.

When the ground stopped shaking, she stopped running and turned around to see the Goliath tree had been felled by a single punch.

Not knowing what to do, she headed back to her car and headed home. She had a lot to think about.

* * *

 **Outside Kati's House**

 **Gateway City**

 **United States**

 **14:50 – Western Summer Time**

 **July 17, 2007**

It had taken over a week for Cassie to make the decision. She needed to tell someone and she was too afraid to tell her mother. She ran up the path and rang the doorbell and waited for an answer. The door opened revealing her friend, Kati.

"Hey, fancy heading to the mall or something?" Cassie asked trying to hide the nervousness she was feeling.

"Oh, hey, haven't seen you in a while. Sure, I'll get my jacket and bag."

Kati quickly moved off before returning. She stepped outside and locked the door behind her. The two of them then headed to the car and got in.

Cassie set off, heading towards the downtown area.

"So, any reason we're headed to the mall?" Kati asked her.

"Not really. That was just an excuse."

"An excuse?" Kati asked confused. "An excuse for what?"

Cassie glanced away from the road to look at Kati for a second before turning her attention forward. This was it, she was going to tell her friend. "I need to tell you something Kati and it's really freaky."

"Freaky. How?"

Cassie turned a corner before answering. "You remember the toilets getting a little trashed at school."

"Yeah, I remember. I also remember Anaya fleeing from that direction and her and her friends avoiding us afterwards."

"I did it," Cassie told her. "I pushed her and she went flying. Then after I talked to you, I accidentally knocked over the biggest guy in school and sent him flying too."

"Seriously?" Kati asked. "You're the one that knocked him over?"

"Yeah."

"Cass, the guy had a cracked rib."

Cassie took another glance over at her friend. "I didn't know that."

"You sure all this happened?" Kati asked clearly sceptical. "You're not exactly big enough to injure the guy."

Cassie couldn't blame her. If Kati told her that she had suddenly started throwing people through the air and knocking over the school's biggest football players, she wouldn't have believed it either.

She knew what she was going to say next was even more unbelievable, but she said it anyway. "Kati, the other day I crushed a rock with my hand and knocked over a sequoia with a single punch."

"Seriously?" Kati asked disbelieving her. "Are you messing with me? You have to be. Aren't you? Tell me you're joking."

"You want proof?" Cassie asked her.

"I guess," Kati said, unsure, before becoming certain. "I mean, yeah, I do want proof."

"Fine," Cassie said as she pulled the wheel around, swerving the car into the opposite lane, heading back the way they came.

"What are you doing?" Kati asked as cars honked at them. "You can't drive crazy like that."

"I need to show you this weird strength I've got, Kati and it can't wait. I'm taking us outta town."

"Just don't kill us, Cass."

"I won't. Trust me."

Kati sat back. "This better not be a prank or something or else I'll be really annoyed."

"It's not a prank and I'm not trying to fool you or anything else. What's happening to me is messed up and I don't know what to do about it."

"Join the Justice League?" Kati suggested with a shrug.

"This isn't a joke, Kati, I shouldn't be able to punch over trees. I could seriously hurt someone by accident."

"Especially if you ignore traffic laws."

Cassie drove out of the city and up to where she had stopped previously on the lay-by. She climbed out, followed by Kati.

"So, are you gonna punch more trees down?" Kati asked.

Cassie pointed. "You can see it from here."

"What?"

"The tree I knocked over."

Kati looked into the forest. "A fallen tree doesn't prove anything."

Cassie picked up a fist-sized rock and passed it to Kati. "Squeeze this."

Her friend took the rock off of her. "This is stupid, I'm not gonna stand here trying to squash rocks with my bare hands."

"Just try."

Kati gripped the rock hard and squeezed. Nothing happened and she passed it back. "It's a really hard rock."

"Stand back," Cassie suggested as she gripped the rock.

"This is stupid," Kati repeated. "Can we go to the mall now?"

Cassie held the rock up above her head and squeezed. It exploded in her hand and Kati shielded her face from the bits of debris.

"See," Cassie said.

Kati looked at her with clear surprise. "Okay, I admit that is weird, but super strength? I don't know if I believe that."

Without saying a word, Cassie walked up to the back of her car and squatted down, gripping under the rear bumper with one hand. She then stood up, lifting the back of the vehicle clear off of the ground.

"Do you believe me now?" she questioned.

Kati just stared open-mouthed, her eyes wide with disbelief.

Cassie let the back of the car go and it dropped with a slight bounce. "Kati, something really scary is happening to me and I have no idea what to do about it."

Kati continued to stare at her, her mouth agape.

"Kati, I need your advice on this. What am I supposed to do?"

Her friend's mouth closed before it opened again. "H-have you told your mom?" she asked, still in shock.

"What am I supposed to tell her? You know those magical Gauntlets of Atlas I wore that we were told would have no side-effects or anything? Yeah, they've totally given me super strength and I don't know what to do with it. Kati, I put Anaya through a bathroom cubicle just by pushing her. What if I'd punched her instead? I could have killed her."

Kati ran her head through her hair as she began to pace back and forth. "Cass, I can't give you advice on this," her friend told her. "I don't know anything about having superpowers."

"I don't either. What do I do about this?"

Kati stopped pacing. "You should tell your mom."

"She'd freak out if she knew," Cassie said. "I need to find a way of hiding this."

"You'll have to tell your mom at some point," Kati told her.

"I don't know if there's anything she can do."

"Couldn't she get help? Maybe there's medication or something you can take for it."

"I don't think there're meds for it. I'm not one of those freaks from Dakota City that got this from some crazy gas explosion. Those gauntlets were magical and I don't think there're any pills that work on magic. What do I do?"

"I don't know, I don't know anything about any of this, Cass."

"I'm scared Kati. What if I can't control this?"

"I don't believe you'd hurt anyone on purpose. How many times have you hurt someone because of this?"

"Only twice I think and that was Anaya and that guy I knocked over," Cassie said, rubbing her face with the palms of her hands, trying to think. "I-I might have also broken stuff by accident. Like the steering wheel on the car at the DMV. When I'd finished the test it seemed like it had been bent out of shape. Maybe it was me that did it without realising."

"You just have to be careful," Kati suggested.

"What if I forget? What if I give my mom a hug or something and crush her?"

"You need to tell the Justice League or something," Kati advised. "Does your mom have a way of contacting them?"

"Why would my mom have a way of contacting the Justice League?" Cassie asked earnestly.

"The museum heist a few months back?" Kati pointed out. "I just thought that maybe they left a number or something to call."

"I don't know. If they did, mom didn't tell me."

"Then you need to ask her," Kati said. "Keeping this a secret isn't a good idea."

"I'll think about it," Cassie said. "I think I'll take you home now."

"Sure, Cass. You've a lot to think about."

"Sorry for not taking you to the mall."

"It's fine. You have more important things to worry about," Kati said, resting a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"Thanks, Kati," Cassie said. "Thanks for listening and understanding."

"I'm your friend, Cass, it's what I'm supposed to do. But wow, this really is crazy isn't it."

"No kidding," Cassie agreed.

The two got back into the car and headed back into the city. After dropping Kati off, Cassie headed back home feeling somewhat relieved that she had been able to tell someone. She still didn't have answers, but at least she had a friend who she could confide in and that helped a lot.

* * *

Updated January 2018


	19. JLC:P1point5:Ep05:Ch03

****Episode Five****

 ** **Changes****

 ** **Chapter Three****

 ** **Enzo's Diner****

 ** **Gateway City****

 ** **United States****

 ** **13:50 – Western Summer Time****

 ** **July 16, 2007****

Cassie stepped up to a table with a cute couple. The man had long dark black hair which was tied back into a ponytail. He was also quite the looker, especially with that smile he had. The woman had very long blonde hair, like almost down to her butt long, and she had the most amazing green eyes. While her skin was caucasian tone, her features looked more exotic and quite stunning.

They had actually been in a few times before. He usually ordered salad and water, while she tended to order a more odd combination of things. The last time she distinctly remembered her ordering a burger and ice cream. Cassie had assumed the latter was for dessert. If only that were the case. She had been more than a little disgusted when she had scooped the ice cream into the burger and ate it.

Today she hoped she would not be quite so weird with what she wanted to eat.

Cassie faked her best smile as she did with every customer. "Welcome to Enzo's Diner, can I take your order?"

The man looked up at her. "I'll have a salad and water please." He ordered predictably. "How about you Kori?" he asked, looking at his girlfriend.

"I'll have the same thing. But with the burger and plenty of mustard."

The man smiled. "When she says plenty of mustard, she means plenty of mustard."

"Actually," the woman said. "Change the water to a glass of mustard."

Cassie pulled a face, while the man chuckled. "That was a joke," he said. "She doesn't really want a glass of mustard, do you, Kori. You want something normal today."

"I suppose so," the woman said. "I shall have the cherry Soder Cola Soda drink as a beverage instead."

Cassie ignored the woman's slightly odd way of speaking as she crossed out the 2x water on her notepad and put 1 water and 1 cherry Soder Cola. She then read out the order which they confirmed. She then headed into the kitchen, giving the order to the chef before she grabbed the drinks, taking them to the table.

"Your food will be here shortly," she told them politely.

As she had said, it didn't take long. Soon the two were eating their meal. The two lovebirds sat and talked for a while before calling her over for the bill. She gave them it and they gave her a tip before heading for the door.

It wasn't until they left that she realised the tip was twenty dollars, which was more than what their meal had been worth. She considered calling after them, but as she looked out the window, she saw they were now gone.

She looked back down at the tip then shrugged. If they wanted to give her a twenty dollar bill, then that was their prerogative. She wasn't going to start complaining about it.

The bell that rested over the door rang as more customers stepped into the diner. Cassie looked around and cringed when she saw that it was Anaya and three of her friends.

They didn't notice her as they made their way over to a booth. Being the only waitress on shift meant that she was the one that was going to have to serve them.

Cassie straightened out her uniform before making her way outwardly confidently over to the table, despite feeling more than a little nervous on the inside.

"Good afternoon, are you ready to place your order?" Cassie asked them.

Anaya and the other three all looked at her, their faces turning white when they saw who it was. It was clear they hadn't forgotten how she had launched Anaya through that bathroom stall.

Cassie calmly waited for them to make their order, but it didn't come. Instead, they continued to stare as though they were expecting her to attack them or something.

After waiting for an uncomfortably long period of time, Cassie decided to leave them be for now. "I'll come back when you're ready."

"Good, because now your two babysitters have gone, I'm ready to order," another voice said from behind her.

Cassie turned around to see an attractive blonde woman standing there, her hands on her hips. She was staring down Cassie with a fierce glare. There was something about this woman that was both familiar and unsettling.

"If you find a table, then I will be able to get you whatever you want to eat," Cassie said, remaining confident.

"Oh, my order isn't for food or drink," the woman said.

Cassie was confused for a moment before she realised who it was. "Aresia," she whispered in shock. This was the woman who had led the team that had attempted to steal the magical artefacts from the museum. If it wasn't for the Justice League she would have succeeded as well.

"Good to know you remember," Aresia sneered. "And here is my order. One dead blonde girl and her dead mother, please."

Cassie took a step backwards. This was not good. This woman had been raised by the Amazons on Themyscira and had their strength and their training.

Despite now having crazy strength herself, Cassie knew this probably wouldn't end well. She could try running away, but it was clear that Aresia also wanted to kill her mother. She wasn't going to let that happen.

Cassie raised her fists. "Bring it on," she said, trying to sound tough, even though her insides were turning to jelly.

Aresia raised her right fist. "I'm going to turn your face inside out."

It appeared that Cassie was going to find out if she was as resilient as she was strong.

Before she had time to react, Aresia charged forwards. Cassie barely registered being struck or the screams from Anaya and her friends as she flew backwards and out through the side of the diner, shattering glass and bending steel as she made a new exit.

Cassie's eyes opened to find that she was outside in the alley. For a brief moment, she couldn't remember why she was out here until Aresia stepped into her vision, looking down at her with an unsettling smirk.

"Now, isn't this an interesting turn of events," She commented. "Seems you're not dead. Got a secret I see. Good, because I'm going to enjoy this."

The blonde Amazon reached down and picked her up off of the ground where she lay in the alley with just a single hand, gripping the front of her blouse. She then threw her hard at a wall, which cracked under the force of the impact.

After landing in a pile of garbage, Cassie climbed to her feet and tried to get away, but a foot found her back and she went flying up the alley, only coming to a stop when she crashed into the side of a dumpster, causing it to roll over, spilling trash all over the place.

"Once you're dead, I'm going to the museum to pay your mother a visit!" Aresia shouted at her as she slowly approached. "If you run away and I might just go straight there and finish her first."

Cassie climbed to her feet and glared at her foe. "You leave her alone."

"Sorry, but I can't do that. Once she's dead, then I'll go after the Orange girl and once she's dead, then I'll break her weak, pitiful boyfriend and then the Justice League."

"Orange girl?" Cassie questioned.

"Didn't you know? You saw them in the diner, you _served_ them."

"I would notice if there were any orange people in the diner."

"You're a stupid little girl, aren't you," Aresia said. "She was wearing a glamour charm that made her appear human."

"I don't understand," Cassie said. "They've been watching me?"

"On and off. Not as much as they should, clearly," Aresia said. "Now it's time to remodel this city, using your body as the wrecking ball."

Aresia bolted forwards. Cassie tried to dodge but failed and her foe's fist found her gut.

She flew backwards out of the alleyway and through the side of a bus. The few passengers that were aboard screamed out as she lay there in the aisle. Slowly, she climbed to her feet. She had to fight back or else people would get hurt.

Cassie jumped out of the large hole she had just made in the side of the bus and ran towards Aresia, drawing back her fist, ready to strike. Aresia dodged and delivered her own punch to the bottom of her jaw, sending her vertical. She crashed back down on the roof of the same bus, though this time she did almost no damage, just a slight dent where she had hit.

Regardless, those inside the bus, including the driver fled the scene while people surrounding the area, both pedestrians and in cars watched in amazement. Aresia climbed up onto the bus and began to pummel Cassie until the roof gave way and they both fell down into the aisle, momentarily stunning them both

Cassie recovered first and managed to get a punch in of her own and it was a good one. Aresia was launched up back out of the bus and dropped down into the alleyway. Cassie staggered to her feet and went after her, intending to do some damage before the other woman could get back on her feet.

It didn't matter, regardless. Aresia kicked out with both of her legs, connecting with Cassie's lower gut. She flew back, clipping the same bus that was already trashed, knocking it over onto its side, nearly crushing the car next to it.

Cassie, who was now spinning head over heels, hit the pavement on the other side of the road, narrowly avoiding hitting pedestrians.

It was clear to Cassie that she was not going to win this. She wasn't a trained warrior and her strength was new to her. She needed some kind of an advantage if she wanted to simply survive. As for beating Aresia, that just didn't seem possible.

"Get back," she shouted at the gormless people that all started to crowd around her. "Run, it isn't safe," she shouted as she climbed back onto her feet.

They ignored her warnings and only fled when Aresia picked up the previously fallen dumpster and threw it at her. The large bin struck Cassie hard and exploded into large chunks of metal, knocking her right back off of her feet and back down onto the pavement.

As quickly as she could, Cassie got back to her feet. She was starting to hurt all over and with Aresia running towards her, she knew this wasn't going to end anytime soon.

Cassie tried to block the attack, but Aresia was faster and knocked her flying through the wall of an apartment building and she found herself in someone's kitchen, covered in dust.

There was only one hope for her getting through this. That was to survive a little longer. There was no way that a fight like this wouldn't be noticed by the local news and hopefully the Justice League or someone would hear and come help her. At this point, it was her only chance of not ending up dead.

She got to her feet and climbed back out of the side of the building. She could hear approaching sirens of police cars, but there was no way they would be able to get here. The roads were now jammed full of traffic and most of the cars were now abandoned, the drivers having fled the scene. Besides, it didn't matter if they could get to her. What could the police do against Aresia except get themselves killed?

The evil blonde Amazon stood there with a smile on her face. "Come on, girl. Haven't you had enough yet?"

Cassie wanted to say yes. She wanted to run away, but she couldn't do that. Not when she had also threatened her mother's life. She had to stick this out, to just hold on a little bit longer.

Then to her surprise, Aresia turned away from her. "This is taking too long." She glanced back. "I'll deal with you later." With that, she ran off in the direction of the museum.

Cassie tried to pursue, but Aresia was faster and easily navigated through the pedestrians, literally through them, as she knocked them to the ground without a second glance.

Knowing that she couldn't let her reach the museum, Cassie began to push herself harder than she had ever done before. She had to catch her up, she couldn't lose sight of her.

"Get out of the way," Cassie called out as she narrowly avoided ploughing into someone stepping out of an apartment building.

If she was lucky, Aresia would take a shortcut through the park. That would give her the chance of catching her up, as unlike Aresia who simply bowled people over, Cassie was trying to not run into them, which was slowing her down.

"Move," she shouted as a guy texting on his phone meandered into her path.

She skimmed past him, causing him to drop his phone, which shattered on the pavement.

"Hey!" he shouted after her, but she didn't look back or apologise. She couldn't fall further behind.

Just as Cassie had hoped, Aresia ran into the park, taking a shortcut towards the museum. The teenager pursued, running as fast as she could. When her legs began to hurt, she pushed harder and began to gain on her.

Aresia slowed her pace and looked behind her. Cassie used this to her advantage and lowered her torso intending to tackle her. Before Aresia could move out of the way, the two bodies connected and Cassie drove her hard into the ground.

With the Amazon face down, Cassie grabbed her arms and held them against her back while she knelt on her, stopping her from moving.

"You're not going anywhere," Cassie told her.

"You really think you can hold me, little girl?" Aresia asked derisively.

"I can try," Cassie said back. "I'm not letting you hurt my mom."

"Does she know?" Aresia questioned. "And if she did would she accept you?"

"Know what?" Cassie demanded, pushing her arms up her back at an uncomfortable angle.

"Your abilities," Aresia clarified.

"It doesn't matter. She'll understand."

"Do you honestly think she will?"

Cassie bent her arms even further, causing the Amazon to gasp in pain. "You don't know my mom," the teen spat. "You don't know her or me. Don't pretend you know how she'll react. She's always been there when I needed her. She'll understand, this doesn't change anything between us."

While Cassie was distracted, Aresia managed to roll onto her side, knocking the teen off of her. The Amazon didn't waste any time getting on top of her and start punching her hard in the face.

The world became a blur to Cassie. The feeling of pain on the front of her face was bookended by the pain in the back as it kept bouncing off the pavement. The taste of blood in her mouth wasn't a good sign, but she couldn't fight back. Her body felt weak and unresponsive. She could barely lift her arms, let alone defend herself from the onslaught.

Then, with a bright blast of green, the pain stopped. She opened her eyes to see a blur of orange, red and purple shoot past her. Then came a few explosions that were close enough that she could feel the heat off of them, followed by punches that were so powerful that the impacts made her ears pop.

Cassie slowly sat up and looked over to see that the red-haired, orange skinned girl that had fought with the Justice League at the museum was here and that she was fighting Aresia. The girl was called Starfire if she remembered correctly and it appeared the two were fairly evenly matched as they exchanged hefty blows.

Cassie wiped her face and looked to see blood smeared on the back of her hand. Her nose hurt and blood was dripping from it. She quickly checked to see if it was broken, which it didn't feel like it was. It still hurt, though, regardless whether it was or not.

Slowly, she climbed to her feet and staggered over to a park bench and sat down on it, clutching her aching face. She was never really one to cry, but right now that's exactly what she felt like doing. She had been in fights before, but nothing even came close to this. She felt like she'd been hit in the face with a baseball bat several times over.

Cassie looked up as the sounds of the fighting stopped. She noticed Starfire approaching her with a look of concern on her face. "Are you well?" the orange girl asked.

"Where's Aresia?" Cassie asked as she looked around for the crazed woman.

"She is a coward. She ran away."

"Ran away? Which way did she run?"

"It is good. She has gone," Starfire said as though she hadn't heard her.

"Please, tell me which way she went?" Cassie said more forcefully.

Starfire pointed in the direction she didn't want her to point in. "That way."

"She's heading to the museum. She's gonna kill my mom, you have to stop her."

"She will not make it to your mother," Starfire said as she took to the air and flew off after the Amazon.

Cassie tried to follow, but she just couldn't go on any further. She would have to rely on Starfire stopping Aresia. No matter how much she wanted to run there and protect her mother herself, she couldn't.

She staggered back over to the park bench and sat down. Slowly the world began to grow distant. She heard what she thought were voices and saw what appeared to be a face, but she couldn't focus on them or what was happening. Eventually, they stopped altogether as she passed out.

* * *

 **Gateway General Hospital**

 **Gateway City**

 **United States**

 **17:44 – Western Summer Time**

 **July 16, 2007**

Cassie's eyes opened to the steady sound of beeping. She heard the faint sounds of voices talking.

"We can't put anything through her skin," the voice said.

"What do you mean?" Another voice asked.

"We've tried putting her on a drip, we've tried giving her an injection, but nothing will penetrate her epidermis. All we can hope is that the bandages are enough and she'll be okay."

Cassie felt her face to find bandages on her nose, which was throbbing as was her stomach. In fact, pretty much every part of her body hurt.

"Hold on, she's awake."

A concerned looking doctor and a cop came into her view. "It's good to see you're awake, Cassie," the doctor said. "You were found in the park bloody and unconscious."

She squinted. "How do you know my name?"

The cop answered. "The uniform and the fact that Enzo's Diner has a giant hole in the wall. Your fight did a lot of damage and drew quite a bit of attention."

Cassie looked away. "It wasn't really a fight. She tried to kill me."

"It was the woman who led the attack on the museum a few months back, wasn't it?" the cop asked.

Suddenly she remembered. She sat up suddenly, fearing for her mother's safety. "What happened to her. Did Starfire stop her?"

A new female voice answered. "She is in custody."

Cassie looked over to the source of the voice to see Wonder Woman stood there by the door. She felt relief, followed again by fear. "What about my mom, is she okay?"

"Aresia never made it to the museum," Wonder Woman told her. "Your mother has been informed and is on her way." The Amazon looked to the doctor and policeman. "Can we have some privacy?"

The cop shook his head. "Not sure that's a good idea, ma'am." Wonder Woman glared at him and he very quickly relented. "Fine, we'll give you ten minutes. I need to grab a coffee anyway."

The cop and the doctor stepped out of the room leaving the two alone.

The Amazon stepped up to Cassie's bedside. She looked both concerned and a little angry. "How long have you had these abilities?" she asked.

The teen's heart began to pound in her chest. She was being questioned by Wonder Woman and with only a single question, she was already hating it. "Not long. A few weeks I think," she said nervously.

"You think? Don't you know?"

Cassie shook her head. She then looked at her hands, then back at Wonder Woman. Why was she feeling like she had done something wrong? It was the Amazon princess that had told her there wouldn't be any lasting effects from those gauntlets. It wasn't her fault she had these powers. "What's happening to me?"

"I don't know," Wonder Woman told her.

Cassie grew angry by that answer. "How can you not know?"

"To find the answer, I think it would be best if we took you up to the Watchtower."

"What?" Cassie asked, fear beginning to creep into the back of her mind. "Why? I didn't do anything."

"We need to observe the development of your abilities in a controlled environment and to discover why you have them."

"What about my mom? It's just me and her at home. I can't leave her alone."

"I have friends here in the city that will look out for her, I can promise you."

"Like they were looking out for me?" Cassie questioned.

"Starfire saved you and defeated Aresia. Yes, they were looking out for you. Perhaps not as much as they should, but they were keeping an eye on you."

Slowly Cassie accepted. "Okay, if you think I should go up to the Watchtower, I will."

There was a knock at the door. Wonder Woman walked over and opened it.

"Helena," she greeted. "Come in."

"Mom," Cassie said as Helena stepped into the room.

"Are you alright?" she asked as she rushed over. "When I heard, I wasn't sure I believed it."

"I'm fine, mom."

"No, you're not. Look at you. What were you thinking?"

"Thinking?" Cassie repeated in surprise. "She came into the diner and tried to kill me. I didn't have much choice."

"You chased her to the park."

"She was heading for the museum. I couldn't let her get to you, mom, she wanted to kill you, I had to stop her."

Helena rested her hand on Cassie's arm. "It was stupid, Cass. You could have been killed."

Wonder Woman stepped up to the mother. "And if Aresia had made it to the museum, you would have been. Your daughter saved your life."

Helena looked at Wonder Woman with a glare. "I need answers from you."

"Ask away."

"Why does my daughter have superpowers?"

"I'm not sure. The magical artefacts only work while they're being worn. The power is solely inside them and cannot be extracted. At least not by any means I'm familiar with. If your daughter has these abilities then it's because they were already within her, just buried."

Helena wasn't happy with that explanation. "What are you trying to say? That she's one of those Metahumans?"

"I don't know yet. It seems odd that she showed no signs of having these powers until after wielding the magical items. It's as though they awakened latent abilities she already had."

"Well you can take them away," Helena demanded. "She's just a kid, she doesn't need this."

"We might not be able to take them away without an inhibitor collar and for that to work, we need an idea of what her powers are and how they manifest."

"And how do you find that out?"

"We're going to take her up to the Watchtower."

"Absolutely not!" Helena said, completely and utterly dismissing the notion. "No way are you taking my daughter up there."

Cassie held out her hand. "Mom, I'll be fine."

Wonder Woman tried to ease the mother's apprehension. "Helena, if it makes you feel better, you can come too."

"I can't just up and leave my job. I have bills to pay."

"We can have you at the museum in moments using our teleporter," Wonder Woman assured her. "You won't miss work."

Helena began to nod. She didn't like it, but there weren't really many options available to her. "Will the teleporter hurt?" she asked.

"You might feel disorientation, but other than that, it doesn't have any side effects."

"That's what you said about those artefacts," Helena mumbled.

"Are you ready?" Wonder Woman asked her.

That surprised both of them. "Now?" Helena questioned.

"Yes, we will be going now."

The Amazon passed out two small ear communicators. "Take these." Helena took both of them and passed one to Cassie. They both put the devices in their ears.

"Can you stand?" Wonder Woman asked Cassie.

She nodded as she sat up and slowly pushed her feet of the edge of the bed. Helena helped her to her feet.

Wonder Woman held her finger to her ear. "Wonder Woman to Watchtower. I have the girl and her mother. Bring all three of us up." She looked at them. "Prepare yourselves."

Helena frowned. "How do we-" she began in the hospital in Gateway City. "-do that," she finished on the teleporter pad on the Watchtower.

Helena looked around. "Amazing," she uttered.

"Cool," Cassie said in awe. "Kati would love to see this."

"Follow me, I'll take you to the medbay," Wonder Woman told them.

* * *

Updated January 2018


	20. JLC:P1point5:Ep05:Ch04

****Episode Five****

 ** **Changes****

 ** **Chapter Four****

 ** **Watchtower II****

 ** **Earth Orbit****

 ** **11:14 – Station Time****

 ** **July 19, 2007****

A few days had passed since Cassie had come up the Watchtower and there wasn't a single mark or even bruise on her face. There wasn't even any pain, swelling or anything and it wasn't because of anything they had given her. Apparently her own body had healed itself and at an alarming rate.

She had undergone a few tests but hadn't really had much explained to her. She still didn't know why she had these abilities or where they had come from. Her mother had also come to see her every night to make sure she was okay. She lied and said she was. In reality, she was scared.

The only good thing about what had happened was that her identity had been kept intact. She was reported as just a blonde superpowered teenager. She didn't know how her name wasn't everywhere, but she was grateful. It meant that her life hadn't been completely screwed up by her beatdown from Aresia.

The door chime to her room sounded and she looked up with a start. Slowly, she rose up from where she sat and made her way over, opening the automatic sliding door with the push of a button.

"Oh, hi Wonder Woman," Cassie said after seeing who it was.

"I've told you. Call me Diana."

"Do you want to come in?" Cassie offered.

"No. I just came to remind you that you are free to roam the space station if you so wish."

Cassie felt a little awkward. "I know, I just don't feel like it."

"I am more than happy to show you around later if you want?" Diana offered.

"Thanks, but I really just want to go home, y'know?"

"I can understand that," Diana sympathised. "We want to learn more about your abilities and where they came from first. We don't want you hurting anyone by accident."

"I know," Cassie accepted. She knew exactly how unpredictable her strength could be. "That's what's at the forefront of my mind."

"We'll figure it out, I promise."

Cassie hoped so, however, deep down she also hoped they didn't. If they figured out how she got her power, did she really want them taking away? The logical part of her brain told her that she was better without these powers, but her heart wanted her to embrace them.

The sound of someone biting loudly into an apple drew their attention. Behind them, Cassie saw a man sat in a chair wearing a white outfit of some kind which exposed most of his chest. He also wore a large golden belt, wrist cuffs and helmet which was adorned with small golden wings. Her first thought was to wonder who he was, the seconf was how did he get into her room and the third was why did he look like he was straight out of ancient Greece.

Diana frowned. "Hermes?" she asked as she stepped into the room, the doors sliding shut behind her.

"Isn't this sweet," he said before taking another bite.

"What are you doing here?" the Amazon questioned clearly unimpressed. "Do you know something about Cassie and her powers?"

"Maybe," Hermes answered obtusely.

"Please, be straight with me, Hermes," Diana urged. "No games."

"Fine," he said, tossing the half-eaten apple aside as he stood up from the chair he was sitting on. "I have a message for you, Diana. The girl here is special and gets her power from her father."

"My father?" Cassie questioned in surprise. "You know who he is?"

"Ah, wouldn't you like to know," Hermes said smugly. He then shrugged. "Truth be told, so would I, but it's a little bit hush-hush at the moment."

"Please," Cassie said, stepping forwards her hands interlocked as though she were about to pray. "If you know who it is. Mom's never told me."

Hermes took a bite out of a new apple that seemed to have appeared from nowhere but didn't answer the question.

Diana rested a hand on Cassie's shoulder. "Hermes, if you know anything?"

"Her mother never told her, because her mother didn't know either," Hermes said, his speech seemingly unimpeded from eating.

Diana wasn't satisfied. "If you know something you should tell us. Who is he?"

"I don't know, but I don't think there are that many to choose from on Mount Olympus. And before you ask, no, it's not me."

"Then who?"

"I'm not here to tell you that. What I am here to say that Zeus knows and he thinks it would be best if you trained her."

"That's it?" Diana questioned. "That's all you're here to say?"

"That's all. Now, I've got to run, things to do."

"Wait," Cassie shouted out as she reached for him. But it was already too late, he was gone. Even the apple he had thrown on the floor was gone.

The teen turned to the Amazon. She felt confused and unsure of what had just happened. Had that really been Hermes? Did the ancient Greek gods actually exist? This was becoming too much for her to cope with. "What is going on?" Cassie demanded staring at the space where the strange man had stood only moments earlier. "Who was that?"

Diana gripped her other shoulder and turned Cassie so that she was facing her. "It seems that your paternal parent was from Olympus."

Cassie pulled free from Diana's grip "That's stupid. I'm just an ordinary girl. Olympus is just a dumb legend."

"Olympus is quite real and it appears that you aren't an ordinary girl and never were."

Cassie walked over to the tall thin window and stared out of it down towards Earth. This was more than she expected and more than she could take in.

"Why didn't my mom ever tell me?"

"From what Hermes said, she didn't know."

"How could she not know if she hooked up with a god? They don't exactly blend in."

"They can if they want to," Diana said. "We will have to talk with your mother when she comes up here this evening."

Cassie turned away from the window to face her. "When I put on those gauntlets, it was a thrill. I felt like a superhero. But I could take them off. I can't take this off. It's with me. I need answers."

"I wish I could give them to you," Diana said. "But having what you have isn't that bad. You just have to learn to keep your strength in check and I will help you with that."

Cassie turned back to face the window and stared back down at Earth. It looked so peaceful from up here, so tranquil. She glanced back at Wonder Woman. "Do you think I would make a good superhero?"

"If that's what you want, then yes, I do," Diana told her. "You are brave and from what I know you have a good heart."

"Thanks," Cassie said, looking back down at the planet below. Did she want this? Honestly, she wasn't sure, but there was always the dream.

"Come, let's go for a walk," Diana offered.

"Sure," Cassie agreed as they headed out of the room into the corridor.

A group of technicians walked by and gave them a "hello" before disappearing around the corner.

"I've seen a lot of them, around this area" Cassie commented, regarding the technicians.

"Yes," Wonder Woman said with a nod. "The station was damaged a few months ago. We're still repairing it. Though what I'm told is that the construction has nearly finished."

"How bad was it?"

"Pretty bad. Anyway, would you like to meet some of the other founding members of the Justice League. Some of them are on the station. We are going to have a meeting shortly."

"Which ones?"

"Everyone but Batman and Green Lantern is here. Lantern is on some other planet on a mission and Batman is." She paused as she looked for the right words. "He's doing whatever he does when he goes dark."

"Isn't he always dark?" Cassie asked, half jokingly.

"I suppose he is. I meant when he cuts himself off. He does it every once in a while. Usually, when there's a case in Gotham he feels needs all of his attention."

They stepped into an elevator.

"Do you have a lot of meetings?" Cassie asked

"As of late, yes. A lot is going on right now."

The elevator came to a stop and the doors opened. The two of them stepped out and continued along the corridor.

"Are they expecting me to show up?" Cassie asked.

"I told them you might come to meet them, yes. Are you nervous?"

Cassie shook her head. "Me? No, I'm not nervous." That was a bit of a lie. She was feeling a little nervous. She was about to meet the rest of the founders of the Justice League after all. Well, apart from Batman and Green Lantern.

"Here we are," Diana said as they stepped through an automatic sliding door.

She followed her in and saw four of the seven sat at the table. Out of all of them, the Martian stood out the most. His red piercing eyes unsettled her and she found herself moving behind Wonder Woman.

Shayera chuckled. "Isn't that cute, she's shy."

Martian Manhunter spoke next. "I believe my physical appearance has distressed her somewhat."

Cassie cringed. When he put it like that it made her sound a little bigoted.

She stepped out from behind Wonder Woman. "Sorry," she apologised. She had been in this room for less than a minute and she had already made an idiot out of herself.

"There is no need to be sorry," J'onn told her.

"Maybe I should leave and come back in and start again?" Cassie said, trying to be funny. But the way she said it made it sound more awkward than anything remotely humorous.

Wonder Woman decided to take point. She gestured at those sat at the table. "I believe you already know who each of them are."

Cassie nodded. "Superman, Martian Manhunter, Flash and Hawkgirl."

Shayera visibly grimaced. "People still refer to me as Hawkgirl?" she asked.

"Yeah," Cassie said with a slight shrug. "It's just what people know you as."

"So much for going with "Shayera" so I was more relatable," the Thanagarian commented.

Flash grinned. "Maybe it's time you put on the old costume again?"

Shayera shook her head. "No, that part of my life is over. But I do have something in the works."

"Yeah?" Flash inquired. "A new costume?"

"I'll tell you later," Shayera urged as she looked over at Cassie. "It was nice to meet you."

"Yes, it was," Superman agreed.

J'onn bowed his head while Flash gave her a thumbs up.

Cassie glanced at Diana before looking back at the four of them. "It was nice meeting you too."

Diana turned her full attention to her. "I'll see you later. You're free to wander the upper levels of the Watchtower."

"Okay, thanks, maybe I will," Cassie said as she turned and left the room.

As she stood there on the outside, she realised she had literally no idea as to where to go from here. Actually, she did. Seeing Hermes and what he had told her made her realise she needed to re-evaluate things. She needed time to think about it, to come to terms with the fact that she might not be entirely human.

That last thought made her feel like a stranger in her own body.

It was an unpleasant and uncomfortable feeling that she hated. She wanted it to go away, but even once she had gotten back to her cabin, the feeling didn't go away.

When she next saw her mother, she was going to get some answers about her father. She felt that after all these years she was owed them.

* * *

 **Watchtower II**

 **Earth Orbit**

 **18:14 – Station Time**

 **July 19, 2007**

"Frank was a wonderful man," Helena said to Cassie and Diana as the three sat there in Cassie's room aboard the Watchtower. "He was smart, funny and always knew what to say. We dated, we danced in the moonlight, we did everything that every fairytale prince and princess did, it seemed to him that money wasn't an obstacle. He was the only man I ever loved."

"What happened to him?" her daughter questioned. "You've never really talked about him."

"One day he was just gone."

"Gone?" Cassie questioned. "How?"

"As I said. One day he was gone. It wasn't until a few months after I realised I was pregnant."

Right now, Helena didn't know about the visiting Olympian or what he had told them. Cassie still wasn't sure if she believed what he had said herself, but deep down she knew there was some truth to it. She had after all seen him with her own two eyes and heard him speak and saw him vanish.

Cassie rested her hands on her knees and leant forward. "Mom, Hermes the Olympian God says my dad's one of them, one of the gods."

Helena rested her hand on her daughter's. "Of course he wasn't, Cass. He was just a man."

Diana interjected. "He was definitely more than that. The gods don't trouble themselves with mortal affairs, not usually. Hermes himself gave us this information. If he was here, then there has to be truth to it. Otherwise, it's beneath him."

Helena looked up at the Amazon. "Fine, I'll bite. Which god was he? Which god used me?"

"We don't know," Cassie said. "He didn't tell us."

"This is absurd," Helena scoffed.

"Then why did he leave, mom?" Cassie questioned.

"Because he got what he wanted from me and moved on," Helena said. "Nothing more."

Diana half-agreed. "That much is certain, however, I believe what Hermes told us was true."

"If you really saw this Hermes," Helena said, disbelieving them.

"I saw him too," Cassie said. "He was here, he spoke to us."

"This is all nonsense. Cassie, we're going home. You've spent enough time up here with these lunatics."

"Mom, calm down. I'm just as freaked as you are, but something has to have caused this."

"Yes, those stupid magical armour pieces," Helena said. "I should have known they would have had some kind of side-effects."

"This wasn't caused by them," Diana assured her. "This power has always been within your daughter."

"Lies, all of it. Cassie come-on, we're going."

Helena stood up and so did Cassie. The teen looked at Wonder Woman. "Thanks for everything, but mom's right. I want to go home now. All of this is just too much."

Diana nodded in understanding. "Keep the communicators we gave you," she said. "Just in case."

"No, I don't think we want to," Helena said, passing Diana hers. She then gestured for her daughter to do the same. Cassie pulled the device from her ear and then pretended to put it into Wonder Woman's palm.

Realising the young woman's intent, Diana quickly closed her hand to hide the fact that there was only one communicator in it. "If you change your mind, seek out a man called Dick Grayson. He's currently residing in Gateway City."

"We won't." Helena gripped her daughter's upper arm. "Come on Cassie, it's time to go."

"I'll escort you," Diana offered.

"Go ahead," Helena accepted reluctantly. "But you won't change my mind."

Wonder Woman escorted them both to the teleporter and said farewell before sending them both down to Gateway City.

It was Diana's opinion that Cassie should stay here for training, however, it wasn't really their choice, it was Cassie's and her mother's. She hoped the teen girl wouldn't shy away from the gift she had been given and instead would embrace it.

Time would tell if she did or not.

* * *

 **Gateway City**

 **United States**

 **13:04 – Western Summer Time**

 **July 27, 2007**

The last few days had been somewhat tense and uncomfortable between Helena and Cassie. Her mother had shut her down every time she had tried to talk about what had happened to her. Helena was partially in denial that her daughter was anything but normal.

One thing Cassie had noticed was that her mother had given her things to open such as jars and soda bottles when she couldn't open them. Normally she just tried until she managed it. Now, she half-hearted the attempt, then handed them over for Cassie to open.

She had unfortunately lost her job at Enzo's Diner. That in itself didn't concern her, though what did was how many working there knew of her abilities? Being put through the side of the diner wall wasn't exactly something that went unnoticed and she did worry about someone that worked there selling her name to some tabloid or something.

It was actually something that was keeping her awake at night. That one day her mother would bring home a newspaper, or she would see her face online telling the world who and what she was.

Too many people knew already. That cop and doctor at the hospital, Anaya and her friends, a handful at the diner. Any single one of them could tell the world that she was the one that had fought with Aresia. Though fight wasn't the correct term. Got beaten up by was more apt.

The only one she trusted that knew that her secret that was not her mother or the Justice League was Kati.

In fact that afternoon she was heading to pick Kati up. Cassie had actually arranged a meeting with Wonder Woman just out of town at an old abandoned factory. She wasn't taking Kati there to show off that she knew the Justice League or anything, more for moral support.

Her mother didn't know she was in contact with the Justice League and she didn't know that Kati knew and she definitely was unaware that she was going to be meeting with the Amazon.

Cassie pulled up outside of Kati's house and found her friend waiting for her.

"Hi," Kati said timidly as she climbed into the passenger seat. "How are you doing?"

"Fine I guess," Cassie answered.

The two of them hadn't seen each other since before the incident with Aresia. The closest they'd gotten was a few texts and a phone call. All of which they hadn't spoken about Cassie's problem.

"I saw the destruction on the news," Kati said. "Did she um, y'know. Did she really throw you through that bus?"

"I don't want to talk about it," Cassie said firmly.

"Okay. So you said we were going somewhere?"

"Yeah, to the old car factory on the outskirts of town."

"Why? You gonna throw some old cars?"

Cassie shot her a glance. "No, I'm meeting up with Wonder Woman."

"Wow, really?" Kati asked excitedly. "Wonder Woman?"

"Yeah. She doesn't know I'm bringing you along."

"She won't be mad, will she?"

"Maybe, but I want you there. You're my friend and I want you there."

"Thanks, Cass, I really mean that. Meeting Wonder Woman is like totally a dream of mine."

Cassie glanced in the rear-view mirror. "We should be heading off," she said as she pulled away from the curb.

Kati looked out of the side window. "So what's she like?"

"Who Wonder Woman?"

"Yeah."

"Intimidating."

Kati turned to face her friend. "You thought she was intimidating?"

"She has this presence, y'know. Like she's the most important and also dangerous thing in the room. It's crazy because when you see her on the news or whatever she looks like this Supermodel, but in person that kinda takes a back seat. I feel like some commoner in the presence of royalty."

"But isn't she actually like Amazon royalty? For real?"

"Yeah, she is, which doesn't help."

"Sounds like you're in awe of her."

"Oh, you will be too, I can guarantee. She has a strong personality and she's probably the strongest woman like in the whole world."

"Stronger than Supergirl?" Kati asked.

"Probably," Cassie said as they headed out of the city. "The place is about a half-mile up ahead."

It wasn't long until Cassie had pulled up outside the old factory and the two of them had climbed out of the car. They walked up to it and found a large heavy padlock through the large rusted gate. They wouldn't be getting in without some kind of property damage.

"How do we get through?" Kati asked.

"I could just snap the lock," Cassie said, reaching for it.

"Wait, isn't that illegal?"

"We're gonna be trespassing anyway, so does it matter?"

Kati shrugged. "I guess not."

Cassie reached for the lock once more.

"Hold on," Kati said stopping her. "How will Wonder Woman get inside?"

"Probably fly in or get teleported in. She's probably in there already."

Kati still couldn't quite believe they had that kind of technology. "They really have a teleporter?"

"Yeah, I've used it. Twice," Cassie said, as though it wasn't a big deal.

"You have?"

"Yeah, it's pretty weird actually."

"Wow, I bet it is. Sounds awesome," Kati said feeling a little jealous. She knew the chances of her ever being teleported anywhere were slim to nill.

"It is awesome," Cassie confirmed, before turning her attention back to the lock. "So can I break this lock now, or is there something else you wanna ask me?"

"Just one more thing. You pointed out that Wonder Woman could fly in. Can you fly?"

"No," Cassie said. "Why would I be able to fly?"

"Why would you be able to punch trees over and lift up cars?" Kati asked her right back. "Have you tried?"

"No, but I don't think I can fly. That would be a little too freaky."

"I guess. You could try, though, right?"

"I'm not going to make an idiot out of myself trying to fly."

"It's just me here, Cass. Nobody else around to see you."

Cassie jumped on the spot. "See, can't fly, now let's just break that lock and head inside."

"Okay, sure," Kati said with disappointment as Cassie snapped the lock open.

She pulled the gate open enough for the two of them to step through then pulled it shut.

Cassie led the way towards the large building. "She said she would be in the main production line area," Cassie told Kati as she forced a door open.

"Don't you think this seems kinda shady for the Justice League?" Kati pointed out as they walked through a dusty hallway. "Why not teleport you up to their space station?"

"It's just a meeting," Cassie said. "Besides, my mom doesn't want me to have anything to do with the Justice League and since I'm not legally an adult, Diana thought it best if we kept it low-key and not get the league directly involved."

"Wait, you call Wonder Woman, Diana?"

"Yeah, it's what she told me to call her."

"That's so awesome. But it still seems shady to me. Couldn't she meet you somewhere nicer?"

Cassie pushed a door open and they both stepped through onto the factory floor.

"She's supposed to be in here," Cassie commented as they walked alongside an old unused machine.

"You were supposed to come alone," a voice said from above.

The two of them looked up to see Wonder Woman descend down and land in front of them.

"Sorry, but I felt better bringing my friend Kati along."

"So, you told her?"

"She knew I had powers before you did," Cassie explained. "I needed someone to talk to and she's my best friend. I trust her."

Kati waved timidly. "Um, hello."

Wonder Woman shot her a glare and Kati hid behind Cassie.

"Don't be mad at her," Cassie said. "I brought her along, she never asked. It's my fault."

Wonder Woman rested her fists on her hips. "This is a dilapidated building. She could be seriously hurt in here."

That confused her. "Then why did you bring me here if it's so dangerous?"

"Because nothing in here will seriously hurt either of us," the Amazon pointed out. "But she could easily be injured or killed."

Cassie hadn't even considered that. "Oh," was all she said.

"She will have to wait outside," Wonder Woman told her.

Cassie turned to Kati. "I'm really sorry," she said apologetically. "I didn't think."

Kati shrugged. "It's fine, Cass." She looked over to Wonder Woman and waved again. "It was really nice meeting you." She turned back to Cassie. "I'll wait in the car."

Cassie watched as her friend walked away. She turned back to Wonder Woman, feeling angry at how she had treated her friend. "You could have been nicer," she accosted.

"I'm not angry at her, I'm angry at you. You shouldn't have brought her along. If you want, we can meet up somewhere safer at a later date, but for now, you're here to train."

"She's my friend," Cassie said, feeling like she needed to explain her actions. "I wanted her to be here for whatever it is we're doing here." She glanced around the factory. "What is it we're doing here anyway?"

"Weren't you listening?" the Amazon asked. "You're here for training," Diana told her. "I'm going to make sure that when you're ready to join us that you are truly ready."

"You still think I'm league material?"

"I know you're league material," Wonder Woman said as she stepped up to her. "shall we begin?"

Cassie rolled her shoulders in preparation and nodded. "Yeah, let's begin."

* * *

 **A/N**

 **So, I did quite a bit of reading on Cassie Sandsmark (but wikis don't give hints on personality). She's the second Wonder Girl in the comics and her original origin as far as I can tell, seems to be a case of "Let's give her powers through these artefacts" then realise it would be cooler if she was Zeus' daughter and have her ask for the powers so she doesn't have to rely on the artefacts.**

 **I decided the better route was to have her use said artefacts at the end of the last story, but due to her heritage they cause a change within her. Sort of her natural latent abilities are awakened by the artefacts she used at the end of the last story, instead of her asking for them. She is a demigod, so the abilities are there. I also wanted her to be a bit more real. How would someone react if they suddenly started getting super strength? In comics and cartoons, it's usually. "This is cool, I'm gonna be a superhero/villain".**

 **Also, I know Wonder Girl can fly, but that discovery is something that can wait until later.**

 **All of these shorts will have some impact on the next story and beyond. Thanks for reading.**

* * *

Updated January 2018


End file.
